Trails with Horses
by SpelldustQuill
Summary: "There's a time in a mans life when he needs to cowboy up and ride." In this case, a young energetic woman with nothing but a dream and a strange feeling inside her heart when meeting the eyes of a tall dark stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Her life started simple, or so she thought. Maybe the surroundings were simple, or perhaps simple is too simple a word. She preferred to call it common. Everything about this place was common, in order. Excitement happened, but not the kind she thought of. When new dust clouds crossed her path to wander the endless torment of cobblestone and dirt hidden conveniently in the darkness she found unbearable, it was always shrugged off with no true genuine thought. The young woman now twenty years of age wonders now how she coped all this time. This place seemed to want to enclose her desire to run wild into a neat and tidy pile within her heart with it's artificial lights through glass in square voids in wood or metal. She of course wouldn't let that happen. But she gets challenged, every day. It's not necessarily the location itself, but the inhabitants of man-made architecture of grey and brown. It's the disapproving glimpse, the slight turn of the head, or the sarcastic remarks made by the city folk.

She had been raised here, ever since she was an infant. But a young girl of her talented and naturally wild character built within her soul could of course picture the world outside this dust heap. City air was not what was destined to fill her lungs; her energetic and powerful legs were not pre-determined to walk over the patched streets; and her love for the animals and plants out there somewhere is what encouraged this further. She needed to go, this she knew for sure. But how?

"But how?" she would question herself.

Due to the lack of knowledge of how to get to these places by her self was limited. Even though young with the wild nature ready desperately to break free, logically, oh the dreaded brain gift, going into the unknown was risky. She doubted she could fulfil this dream without proper experience, or at least getting started on gaining the experience. But living here for so long restricted that too. The frustration was what was killing her inside. That's when she decided the day would come when a deep breath will be taken and she will catch the next train heading there. But it will cost money. Now that is what was the problem. Always had been the problem.

Her mother knew this a very long time ago, a subject she never talked about. It was a depression that would build on top of the presence of the city. There was mud and manure everywhere. And they planned to spread this horrible, disgusting site to the place she wants to be? Out there in the wilderness she knew they were travelling more and more, constantly at war with the Natives fighting so fiercely for their land.

The very thought of the wilderness made her think of her mother further. She was a wonderful woman by the name of Evangeline Jane, moved here from New England seeking opportunity here in New York. She met and married to a tall, strong miner who had gained a huge fortune after finding a gold mine within the wondrous wilderness the young girl craved for. Her father had come to visit every once and a while, he was six foot tall, with a large hat upon his red-haired head; the same fire-like essence in her own hair with a hint of aged grey. She unconsciously stroked the top of her head with a small sense of pride. No one else had hair like theirs in this city. It caused commotion from the envious but it was always ignored with a small grace. He always said it was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Take pride in what comes naturally," he'd always say, and how very right he was.

The more common taunts though are more severe. A gang of the most treacherous outlaws in the history of the West overran the mine before Jessie was even born. They went from town to town having ready bags of money thrown at them by the banks as soon as they approached all to save their own skin. They were a group of the most dedicated men ever known, dedicated to crime that is, rather than using their talents to restore order and peace. The most feared out of this group of men was their leader everyone called Tiger Town Teague. They called him Tiger Town because he was a wiz gambler. On the draw there was no one faster and in the wit there was no one sharper, a genius and cunning planner. That's how he was so successful with every plot he did. The redhead twenty year old admired him for just that. He was a wild cowboy outlaw out there in the West, tall, dark-haired and quite handsome in her opinion. But she never considered him ruthless just because he broke the law. He never went out of his way to shoot someone with his Navy Colt Revolver. He threatened the town showing the pure skill and power he and his gang had, avoiding killing if possible. But of course, the authorities over-exaggerated every crime he committed. There have been a couple of occasions when some hero-wannabe would stand against the plans and have been shot down in the blink of an eye.

But the day came when he overrun the gold mine of her father. He spent a lot of time away from home after that; he had left with blood thirst in his eyes. Her mother had the redhead girl born then, and she didn't see him for roughly three years. But the night he returned was a troublesome one. Her father carried a body over his shoulder with a cold dead stare in his eyes, the body of the famous outlaw himself. He placed the body down on the table surprisingly gently and stared quite closely to his face intently with a vicious grin. Almost as if the robbery had been the most personal insult that could have happened. Teague was a very tall man, taller than her father. She remembered seeing his eyes peacefully closed, but a few blood splattered stains on his black vest and white shirt. Upon his head was a black hat, which matched his vest, trousers and boots. Jessie still remembers the light shimmer off the spurs that still held its dignity, along with Teague himself, even in death. His face is a blur to her now that time has continued. But for some reason, that has and always will be her earliest memory. The face of her role model, the man who had the very same wild spirit as she has in her, lying there dead. Now she was older and understood whom he was, her heart sunk at the memory. Her father had gone out to hunt for Teague after he stole his mine leaving him broke. Even though it was an act of vengeance on his own behalf, the redhead couldn't help but whimper at the man's death. She admired him for everything he did, and she was convinced he did not have a true evil heart. The West rejoiced after the death of the most feared outlaw in their history, but it actually fell into chaos ever since. Teague and his gang had been a threat throughout the West. The Americans moving to claim more land feared them and halted their progression in fear of running into them by accident. Even other villains didn't enter towns out of cowardice. They would threat over being on the wrong end of Teague's gun in another accidental meeting. This is because he and his gang never stayed in one place for too long. They would run wild and free, the life the young woman wanted. Not a life of crime of course, but just for the feeling of freedom.

But seeing his face peacefully and eternally asleep, her spirit felt crushed and deeply broke her heart. This reminder is what always stopped her from just grabbing a horse and running there to continue the legacy of Teague, the greatest cowboy she knows. Her lost inspiration left an open hole in her heart since, leaving her spirit partly broken.

Throughout her life, she had grown up in her mother's farm uptown of New York. The smell of the city still lingered about the place but it made her feel more at home than anywhere else. She took the time to pick up an accent from the Western traders that came to the city. After her father had killed the outlaw, and since the mine had been looted to it's last vein because of him, he stayed at home helping with work to meet the bills. The reward for the death of Teague was a fake one, a desperate act to just get rid of the outlaw. That mockery fired Griffith's blood to a large extent.

School wasn't mandatory so she never went but stayed at home to work with all the 'critters' at her family's farm. Being in the presence of orderly children never satisfied her, after she insisted staying with the animals, her parents reluctantly agreed. She also giggled to herself internally; it made her feel wilder. Why not fulfil the dream in little bits and pieces?

One quiet and serene evening, the sun gracefully began to set filling the sky with bright colours of blue, pink and orange. The young redhead was lying atop a stack of hay with her hands acting as a comfortable pillow for her head underneath her free flowing coppery hair. Her legs were crossed and a content smile spread about her lips. She was a very tall woman, nearing six foot but she was proud of it as her father always told her to. She was wearing a set of dungaree clothing, top and bottom with a white and yellow striped shirt underneath her top. A breeze drifted a feathery scent to her nose, and it tickled her sense with sweet apple. She guessed it was her mother making apple pies again, her speciality and favourite. Inhaling deeply she stretched her toes from her barefeet into the hay and exhaled slowly. Further peace could have happened had it not been for the sudden burst of shouts and yells from a drunken crowd in the distance.

"For darn sake!" she exclaimed. "The policy against peace and quiet has risen!"

"Jessie! Round up the chickens and head in for tea, dear!" her mother called from inside the house.

"My favourite pass time!" she called back with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Then again, she would rather chase chickens into the pen than clear out her horse's manure again. Her father thought it would be funny to make that a punishment for sleeping on hay at night. Jessie of course wouldn't pay much attention to that. With a giddy little jump, she made her way to the chicken pen where the group were scattered about. One white speckled chicken named Doris was the most stubborn of them all. Jessie eyed her from the side secretly as she led the rest back inside. She smirked at her and turned her head back to the group as if she was ignoring the stubborn hen.

Jessie and Doris liked to play a game of some kind, a showdown. They would stare off; both determined to reach their goal. Doris absolutely hated to be crammed up, what right did these humans have over a delicate grace such as herself, and with lesser chickens at that. In fact, she was the first out and the last in. Jessie made sure she would get in. It was her goal in the game, Doris' was to make it as difficult as possible; with a little hope of getting her point across to the hairless ape.

Once all the chickens settled in their nests, Jessie came out and held her arms stiffly at her sides pretending she had a holster with a gun ready to draw. Doris had made her way quietly inside the barn beside the pen while she was busy. She stood there with a bemused expression watching the farm girl approach slowly with a confident grin on her face. She stopped and they both fixed their stare at each other. Having a stare down for several seconds, Jessie broke the silence with a loud yodel sending Doris into hysterics over the outburst. Jessie grinned madly and chased the chicken all over barn. The other chickens watched the two go up, down, upside down and all other ways they could possibly go. Feathers were flying everywhere and Jessie was laughing so loudly. It was crazy moments like this that was all worthwhile.

"Yeehaw! You've been practicing Doris!" Jessie exclaimed. Almost like a response to what she said, Doris clucked with a slight smile.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from the entrance of the barn.

Jessie tumbled over Doris. She got close enough to grab her, but the voice came as a bit of a shock sending both to the ground with a slight skid to a halt. She raised her head spitting bits of dirt out to see her father with his hands in his pockets looking quite unsatisfied. Even if the mine was now gone, he wore a black business suit to make himself feel professional. Jessie personally thought it was a bit silly to wear it, but this man wasn't very rational when worst comes to the worst. She knew he loved his wife and daughter more than anything in the world, but when it comes to money, greed can be a little challenging to his true character. Jessie sometimes wondered if that was one of the reasons he left for three years to hunt down Teague. She'll never forget the ice infested look in his eyes. It was the first time Jessie ever saw her father and she feared him more than anything that moment. She never did know what he did with his body. She briefly remembers him taking a photo of Teague as proof to the authorities, but kept it for himself as a personal trophy. He refused to let them have a copy as payback for no reward at the end. After Doris struggled in her grip, she was suddenly convinced that capturing the outlaw was much more difficult than catching the chickens. But what if he hadn't managed to find Teague, how long will it have taken then? Would he have come back at all?

"Well?"

"Well what, pa?" Jessie asked back snapping out of her line of thought.

"What are you doing?

"I was just, uh - catching the chickens of course!" Jessie motioned to Doris beneath her chin. Doris clucked at her father with a questionable tone.

"And it caused you to have half the barn feathered?" He gestured behind her and she followed his finger to look. Haystacks had been broken up and feathers were scattered everywhere. A wooden ladder had fallen over at the back, Jessie didn't even remember climbing that. She must have been too lost in the game to notice.

"I wasn't thinking about that pa," she said.

"Hmm, maybe we should have sent you to school. Your mind is always somewhere else," he commented. "Now come, put that chicken away and let's head to supper."

Supper was a simple mix of ham, cheese and salad with bread and butter. All made at the farm, Jessie took great pride in helping to churn the butter because it tasted darn good. Afterwards of course was her mother's apple pie she smelt earlier. When they had finished, Jessie very politely took the dirty dishes to the kitchen ready to be washed. But when she returned to take the dishes holding the leftovers away, her father spoke up.

"Jessie when you finish, sit back down here. I have an announcement to make, but I wish to tell your mother first," His face told Jessie he truly did as well.

When she returned to the kitchen and began washing the dishes, she pondered over that expression. He had a certain glint in his eye that could either mean one of two things: the first being an opportunity to gain more money for the better. Jessie remembered when he had the same look when she first revealed that she could paint. He encouraged her that she could become a very famous artist some day and earn some really good money for a career. Internally she cheered, maybe she could do that in the Western since she had already seen some beautiful concepts of what it looks like out there by other artists. She remembered one with the great canyons with eagles soaring high and wild horses racing on the prairie. She continued to do it in her spare time that was until she ran out of paint and they hadn't enough money to buy some more. It was a bit down-heartening but she tried to convince herself it was farfetched anyway.

Now, the second was the one Jessie dreaded. An opportunity to gain more money for the worst. This usually involved giving up something in the process on getting a higher income. Her mother had to give up her dream job of becoming a famous musician by working more hours on the farm. Eventually her whole life was devoted to the farm and her guitar had gathered dust in the cupboard in the corner over the years. It was her father's idea, and this was one of those moments when he was discouraging instead of encouraging. He tended to have a change in moods depending on how the financial side was going. And because it wasn't too good presently, she predicted it to be option two.

Jessie returned to the dining table after she was finished. Her mother and father were quiet once she entered, both looked like they were in deep discussion before she came in. Something inside her went on edge, and things suddenly didn't seem right. After making herself close to comfortable on the chair between her parents she waited expectantly.

"Jessica, you know how low our funds are at the moment?" her mother started finally.

"Yeah," Jessie simply said.

"Well, your father has discovered a way for our troubles to be over," her mother's tone was confusing. It sounded like she was enthusiastic about what they had been discussing, excited even. But there was some caution to how she was wording things, almost like she knew Jessie wasn't going to react well. This made Jessie feel more nervous.

"Oh?"

"You see dear, work has been hard to find recently. Your father and I have been looking around the city to find a job that could pay us money that wouldn't leave us bare at the end of each month. The farm is providing us with everything we need, but it's exhausting to do it every day. And now we can't even pay the bank notices we're starting to get," her mother continued. Jessie swallowed a gulp quietly.

"But the bank knows me better than anyone. My previous fortune meant benefits for the both of us. Now the bank manager happens to be a very old and good friend of mine. He's offered me a job at the bank to see our profits up which can mean we can finally get back on our feet!" her father said. Hints of excitement increased with every word said. It didn't ease Jessie at all. Her conscious was telling her something.

"Really? That's wonderful pa!" Jessie said with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

"There is a catch dear," her mother pointedly ruined any hope she had. "It means we'll be moving because the job is located in New England."

"_What!_" Jessie exclaimed. She raised her voice a little louder than she intended. She knew she was going to hear something she didn't want to hear, but she didn't know it was this bad. Her parents had been taken back by Jessie's outburst that they straightened in their chairs. "We can't! I don't want to go!"

"Listen to me dear," her mother tried to calm her down by reaching a hand out. Her tone had lost its confidence. "It will mean we can have a fresh start. A new beginning! You will even be able to buy all the paint you wish dear."

"No," Jessie muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe this was happening. All her dreams of visiting the west had been trampled on in only a few seconds. "I can't go."

"Why are you being so selfish?" her father suddenly said with strong angered irritation in his voice.

"Pa! There's still stuff I want to do here! I can't go yet, I just can't!"

"I don't understand why you want to stay here so much. You're always the one who doesn't like this city, you remind us every day."

"Like you remind us every day that we don't have enough money!" Jessie accused. She didn't mean to make this discussion a personal argument but the shock and anger that suddenly came to her was exerting the frustration from within.

"How dare you," her father hissed.

"I can't go! I want to go and see the West!" Jessie blurted. She froze in her tracks realising she accidentally entered dangerous territory. She knew her father's extremely personal hate for the west because of the deceased Teague, and now she just revealed something she's been hiding ever since she was old enough to dream.

Her father's eyes widened dangerously and he stood up to his feet, towering over Jessie who started to shake a bit. He had that same look in his eye after he murdered and captured Teague's body.

"The West?" A cold shiver went through Jessie, she felt every confidence leave her and now she was truly scared. "You disgusting child Jessica for wanting to go to that wasteland. There's nothing out there but slaughtering of good men by those savages of which I spit on. I always wish to the Lord that their despicable race suffer by their own arrows. Not only that, but the culture of cowfolk betray each other out there." He had leaned down and was only inches away from her face. "You'll be lucky to have one true friend out there. They're all really cowards and will use you and leave you in the first sign of trouble. They thrive on anything they get their hands on, taking from others if they have to. You really think a pathetic little girl like you could survive in the west?" Jessie's will broke and she sat there, her mouth open and her eyes stung with tears. "We're leaving in three days time, and that's that." After having it firmly said, Jessie dashed out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her to her room. She shut the door behind her and went face first onto her bed letting all of the pains come out through her tears and cries. She grasped her pillow for dear life, being the only comfort to her. Her heart tightened as she cried, she had never felt so much sadness before and nothing around her could give her any comfort apart from the presence of the pillow.

Out of desperation, she muttered under her breath, "Someone take me away from here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day came, and Jessie spent the whole day out walking through the city. She greeted her parents briefly early in the morning who were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. The after effects of the night before were still picking away at her emotions and she felt sick. She knew what she needed and that was to be as far away from her father as possible for a while, so she confirmed that she would spend some time having a walk. Fresh air always eased the tension whenever she was mad. Or at least the freshest it can get in the city. Talking to him to try and sort things out wouldn't lead to anywhere. He was one of those types that just didn't want to change his mind after he's set it to something. She knew he was expecting an apology the following day, but he wasn't aware of how strong-willed the young redhead was. She's not feeling sorry for anything she feels so strong about. But anger always turns to sorrow, and that's when Jessie had reminded herself that she'd never see the West after they move. It struck her very core; it was what always kept her going as she worked at her farm. But now it was taken away before it was even fulfilled, where's the fairness in that?

"There ain't none," she said to herself in a huff.

It didn't take long for her to reach a market square where all kinds of traders from different countries were selling their products. There was an old lady, quite overweight dressed in a silky green dress and beads about her neck with bracelets of all colours. Jessie assumed she was blind due to the blindfold around her eyes. But despite that, she was chuckling merrily away seeming to know whether someone was there or not. She caught a glimpse of a street kid stealing one of her beautiful hand-made vases. Jessie was about to go after him but almost as fast as he came she grabbed her cane and gave the kid a straight whack on the side of his face. He fell to the floor grasping his cheek with his hand screaming in pain. The vase had fallen to the dirty floor, and the blind woman found her way over there before picking it up and brushing it gently. The kid ran off almost immediately after she turned back. Jessie had mixed feelings about that. Although no-one should steal from a blind woman, no-one deserved to get hit by a cane on the side of their face. Let alone a child. But he disappeared before she could check to see if he was okay. There were a lot of them around here, children would get desperate and steal anything they could. Jessie did consider herself lucky on that note, but not if she felt like a prisoner in the process, which was she felt the night before.

Walking further along the city market, she spotted the bank manager heading towards the police station. Jessie had a sudden thought, what if her father could work here in the bank? Surely it wouldn't be that much trouble, it would save the bank travel expenses to get them to New England. If there was, it must be something they can overcome if they tried, right? With a sudden ray of hope in her heart, and knowing there's absolutely nothing else she can do, she broke into run towards the police station. She learned a long time ago that dreams don't come true if you don't work for it, even if it meant running towards a slim chance. In this situation, that was quite literal.

-_I bet Teague would have done something crazy like this-_ she thought to herself. -_Anyway, why not? It makes life more interesting anyway-_

She reached the door to the station and slowly opened it. Stepping inside, she saw it was quite plain, and immediately knew it was an awfully depressing place. At reception on a wooden desk was a uniformed officer writing, obviously something boringly important, on a piece of paper. Jessie looked around nervously behind the half open door hoping to spot the bank manager. He was waiting on a chair opposite the reception desk. He was in a similar business suit as her father usually wore except it was brown. He also had a briefcase and top hat hiding the little hair he had left. The sunlight reflected off his smooth skin, and he was obviously embarrassed by this spotting the comb over he attempted to make.

"Mister -," Jessie began but was interrupted when another police officer came through an office door with an exaggerated swing. It smacked the wall opposite and he and the bank manager embraced each other in a manly hug.

"Ah my good man, good to see you well," the officer said.

"Spare me the lying greeting Bill. I just came because you said you'd buy the first round of drinks tonight," the manager replied with a bemused look.

"Oh come now," Officer Bill asked with put on innocence. "What's wrong with a warm welcome between old friends Weasley?"

"Oh fine. You talk, I'll drink," Manager Weasley replied with a smirk. "How's the wife?"

"My Sophia? Oh she's well enough I suppose. A bit too talkative," Bill then gave a disapproving sigh before taking a seat. "She's now got this habit of speaking her mind an awful lot. It's beginning to get on my nerves, especially when her head is supposed to be as empty as my present bottle of ale."

"Women are always only good for one thing old friend. I thought she would have known that by now."

Jessie was disgusted by this conversation. She had already concluded that no-one cared she was there. They were probably half expecting her to steal something, she may not be a child anymore but her look deceived her. Anyone would mistake her for a young teenager. Their conversation was reminding Jessie of a conversation she had with her mother once. She advised her that it's always best to hold your tongue in a man's presence, since it's rare to meet one who actually treated a lady as his equal. In fact it was nearly impossible to find that. Being in the religious environment that it was, men were always considered higher than woman. So local woman would do their best to look their best. It's how they got through life. Jessie refused to be like that, it was never going to be part of her character. But, she was smart enough to know that she is likely to get herself shot if she wasn't careful. So she went along with it until her independence was big enough. Her father made that difficult though.

"Drinking while on duty again old friend?" Weasley continued to smirk.

"I'm currently off duty. Will be going back tomorrow morning though, do you think I have time?" the officer chuckled.

"You haven't changed one bit Bill. I'm quite glad. Life get's too dull these days. Even the financial world is taking its toll on my patience. You got a cigarette?"

"Smoked my last five minutes ago. Come we'll get some more."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wait!" Jessie exclaimed. Weasley and Bill turned to look at her after the officer stood up again to join his friend to get some cheap smokes. They stopped and gazed with no interest in their eyes whatsoever. "Uh – I wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley about something?" Weasley took a step forward and tipped his hat towards her slightly.

"Yes?" he said.

"I believe you know my pa, Mr. David Griffiths? You offered him a job in England?"

"Ah yes, you must be his daughter! I half-guessed, y'know? Not many people's hair round these parts resembles that of a burning house. What can I do for you young lady?"

"Well I, uh – " she trailed not quite knowing how to word it. She knew she should've prepared a starter sentence to get her going. "I don't want to go to England, but pa wants the job because it'll earn him more money. I was just wondering if – if he could possibly do that job here?"

"Why my dear girl, the only reason I offered him that job is because the vacancy is over there, not here I'm afraid. I admire you coming here to ask though. Tell your father I wish him the best, he's a very old friend of mine," with that said he tipped his hat one more time and went through the door. Officer Bill then approached Jessie.

"Well I for one say you should stay in your place. A mouth as loud as yours can get you into trouble someday. Besides-" he reached a hand out and gently stroked her cheek. Jessie immediately snapped away out of his reach in shock and disgust. "-you look more beautiful in your silence." With a wink and a smirk he left as well closing the door behind him.

Jessie was left standing there completely gobsmacked. This had not turned out exactly as she had hoped. Not only was she unsuccessful in finding a job for him here, but also an aged police officer just briefly flirted with her. She did not know what to do and trembled a bit feeling sick. She sat down and held a hand to her forehead.

"You don't mind if I sit here for a bit do you?" she asked the reception officer. He shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me ma'am, " he said and with that he stood up and left through the door behind him.

Jessie seriously couldn't believe the people around here. She had to get to out of this town. In fact, she would be soon. But not in the direction she was hoping for so many years. She held her head in her hands and leaned forward on her knees. She subconsciously played with her loose copper hair and massaged her head.

After a few moments, she leaned her back against the wall sighing deeply with eyes tightly shut. She didn't know what to do anymore. That was her last shot and now there's nothing else for it. She just wanted to stay put, she didn't want to go home and she most certainly did not want to move overseas, further away from the West. But the more she thought about being away from home and away from moving east, it felt more and more right. She wanted to stay _here_ and go to the West. But how? What would she eat? Where would she stay when it chucks it down with rain? The farm is going on auction and the house is being sold. There will be nothing left here for her. With a deep sigh, she thought maybe the answer was if she should just trust her instinct and look to the West. Maybe that was it? Looking to the West? With a giggle to cheer herself up a bit, she jokingly turned left and opened her eyes. Her smile died down and her eyes widened as her mouth dropped slightly but slowly.

She saw a window to the left of a door entering another office but it was what was inside it that left her in awe. There was a man sitting at a desk inside. He was facing the window to the outside peering over some papers on his desk. Occasionally stopping to read carefully and then began crafting words onto it with his metal pen point before continuing his reading. It was his eyes that left her frozen in her place. She was close enough to the window to see the pure warming radiance of his brown coloured eyes; it was like gazing onto the aged wisdom of tree bark. Like they had seen so much and learned so much in their lifetime. She lifted her head slightly to observe him more, expression not changing. He had short hair, not going farther than the top of his neck, but it was naturally wavy and reflected the same colour as his eyes, making his look warm and gentle. He had a long and slender nose, which was noble and worked perfectly with his facial structure. She could see his cheeks were rosy, which made her feel fuzzy inside but when her eyes came to his lips, a small blush came to her own cheeks.

She couldn't take her eyes away; she just couldn't, even if she wanted to. He was just so wonderful to look at, it made every worry she was previously feeling melt away and exit her body completely. Before she could help it, her eyelids slid halfway down and a loving smile crept on her lips. She wasn't even thinking about it; that she was staring at a complete stranger in complete admiration. But there was something more to it. Like she had seen him before, like in a dream or in a very distant memory. Something only her inner self clearly knew, but she didn't care and continued to look. He obviously had a good sixth sense because he slowly turned in her direction in curiousity. She was still staring at him and she didn't know it. That was until he awkwardly but quickly looked to his left and right in confusion but also in hope of someone giving him an explanation of her staring. Obvious obliviousness to what that look meant. Jessie jumped in her seat when she snapped back to her senses, a huge blush turned her face to match her hair and she ran for the exit as fast as she's ever gone in her life. She continued to run even in the street outside, bumping into traders on the way through the market. The young man watched her go through the window with confusion still written on his face. His just-admired eyes observed and he didn't have to move in his seat as she disappeared from his sight. He looked ahead of him, pondering over the last few moments within his calculating mind. He wondered if he did anything wrong, maybe he accidentally expressed a wrong look towards her he didn't mean to?

"You all right there Sheriff?" he heard a voice ask from behind him.

"Hm?" the young man replied turning around to look behind him. He saw the reception officer stirring his mug of coffee with a hint of concern in his face. He decided to store that bewilderment neatly somewhere in his mind to think over later. "Oh yes I'm fine Rob. I was all down but nine." He turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him. Rob shrugged over the phrase he just said, took a seat beside him and had a large swig of his coffee. He was quite large and slightly nudged the young man when he sat down accidentally. Ignoring it, he kept his focus on which words to use when structuring each sentence.

"You finishing up on that report then Sheriff?" Rob asked not caring much about how he seemed to need quiet to concentrate. The Sheriff let out a small sigh not taking his eyes away.

"Almost there. It would be a lot easier if someone fixed the telephones back in my town a little bit sooner don't you think? That way I won't have to update everything in writing."

"Ya telling me sir," He took another swig of coffee. "They've been terrible over here too. But this is the 19th century. Technology at it's finest wouldn't you say?"

The Sheriff shrugged, "I don't care much for technology. I've just learned to deal with it while coppering my bets."

"That doesn't surprise me sir. Being in your side of the country must challenge the advances of technology?"

"You have no idea," the Sheriff smiled slightly whilst finishing his last sentence. He placed the metal pen point down and lifted the paper to blow on it gently making sure the ink dried. The last thing he wanted was for it to smudge after spending a few hours writing it up. "All right here's that report. Is there anything else your big bug wants of me or may I skedaddle?"

"That's all there is to it Sheriff. Thanks for coming so quickly," he took the parchment from the Sheriff and placed it carefully in a drawer. "You should visit more often. I enjoy your company, y'know? It's a shame you don't use your talent to bring peace to this city. Everyone says the Sheriffs of the West have bad resources and need help a lot but you're different."

The Sheriff chuckled slightly while putting on his dark grey coat. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a city slicker. Besides, my town wouldn't survive a fortnight without me. I've got an old prospector friend called Pete; he got lost in his own mine once. After I came to see how he was, he was so shocked being lost that he was wearing an Injun outfit declaring war on the cave itself. It turns out he was a corner away from the entrance. I'm too afraid to ask where he got the costume from."

Rob started to laugh hysterically. "I'd like to meet this Pete. He sounds like a thousand laughs."

"He is most definitely. But a very good fellow who's seen much in his days," the Sheriff smiled gently while placing a brown cowboy hat on his head. The smooth motion of placing it on his head told Rob he had done it many times before, but there was something more about it. It seemed the hat itself had seen everything the Sheriff had, almost like it has a hidden character and has been a life long partner to him. For some reason, even without knowing, Rob had a great respect for it. "Adios Rob."

"Yeah, bye Sheriff," Rob regrettably said with a wave. The Sheriff exited the station. He took note of the dark sky above him and sighed about the absence of the stars. The city-caused clouds had blocked them from view, which was a huge disappointment to him. Time went more quickly than he thought. His mind suddenly went back to the young redheaded girl at reception. The look she gave him wasn't going away from his mind anytime soon. He had to admit she was a very beautiful young woman, plus he had never seen women with hair colour like that before. It was quite extraordinary and seemed to fit her very well. He couldn't quite make much else of her appearance as by that time she had legged it out of the station like no tomorrow. He wished he knew why she did that; it looked like she wanted to talk to him and she looked like a very bright and pleasant person to talk to.

With a regrettable sigh, he took a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his lips. Grabbing a match out of his other pocket he lifted his left foot, struck the match alight on the boot's sole and held it to the end of the cigarette. Placing his foot back down, he took a few puffs to get it going then put the match out. He knew his train would be leaving soon to take him back to his town. So he decided to end his trip to the city and began to walk towards the station.

...

Conveniently, Jessie had run all the way to the station herself. The station was on the outskirts of the city and you could easily see the wide-open fields that the rails were heading to. On the opposite side, the buildings of the city stood tall and proud of its position. She just huffed at that and stared out to the countryside. It was like the border between two completely different worlds.

Jessie had sat herself on top of a wooden crate, and she had to squint because of what was inside it. She couldn't tell if it was fish or cheese, having those two as choices made her cringe. Jessie would have moved away from that awful smell, but the sense of being in the perfect place was too strong for her to move to another place. She had no idea what on earth brought her here of all places, witnessing the trains leave without her. It was breaking her heart further, and yet it was almost like it was calling to her. Like her inner self was saying this is the best place to be. If only she brought a coat with her, the night was turning very cold and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. The worst was how chilly her barefeet felt, since she didn't get changed since yesterday. Her dungarees clothing and shirt weren't exactly helping her at the moment, but she didn't want to go home. They were leaving for England the day after tomorrow and Jessie still couldn't face it.

However it was nice to be outside, despite the darkness of the night. Jessie always had a problem with darkness; it always took her back to that night when her father brought home the dead Teague over his shoulder. Darkness seemed to represent what she saw in his eyes that night, and it scared her to the core. Being so young then, the fear managed to linger to present and she sighed once again. Jessie asked herself why she felt so close to Teague? She hadn't even met him. The only relationship she had with him was a personal inspiration he had caused with his famous life, leading to a dream that will never be fulfilled.

"Okay Jessie. Stop reminding yourself," she muttered to herself.

She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head on her knees, she began praying to the spirits to help her through this. She read about Indian animal spirit guides when she was very young, which come to your aid when you call on them. Jessie always loved that idea and that has always been her true belief. It was a long shot, but now is the time for miracles. Her meditative state made her drift into a small slumber.

A loud whistle from a train woke Jessie from her sleep, and she raised her head slowly to see the train ready to leave. She noticed it was the last train for the day, or pedantically night. Taking a deep sigh, she thought it would be best for her to head back now. It might not turn out so bad she thought to herself, trying to make it seem better. Deep down she knew it was no good.

As soon as she freed her legs from her arms and laid them over the edge of the crate, she spotted that young man from the police station again standing patiently at the platform. She froze and let her jaw drop. He couldn't see her here. Jessie thought the embarrassment from what happened could be shrugged off if she never saw him again, and there he was. She stayed still and watched what he was doing. It looked like he was preparing himself to aboard the train and leave the city. For some reason, Jessie felt extremely upset about that and almost lost her senses again by looking at his eyes. Quickly, she tried to throw her attention to something else. That was when she spotted the hat sitting comfortably on his head. Jessie couldn't believe it. He was a cowboy. Of all things in the world, he was a cowboy. It suited him she thought, as if the very shape and presence of that hat was made for just him and nobody else. Jessie smiled gently at him again. This time she was aware of her look, and a sudden happiness filled her heart.

There was a commotion behind the stack of crates beside him after a few people began boarding the train. Her eyes narrowed but then widened hoping the cowboy wasn't in any danger. The cowboy turned around to the crates and took one final puff of his cigarette before sharply throwing it to the floor. He dug his boot into it to put it out and then cautiously walked towards the crates. Jessie watched from afar, pulling on locks of her hair nervously. The cowboy Sheriff placed his left hand on the crate's side and looked around it. Jessie jumped when she saw a dark brown horse leap from his hiding place to pin the cowboy down on his back, licking his face with pure delight.

"Oh Bullseye!" she heard him muffle.

The sight caused her to breathe a sigh of relief and then a giggle. Seeing the front hooves from the horse hold his arms down and sitting on top of him while he happily licked his face reminded her of an excited young puppy. "Bullseye get off of me!" The horse named Bullseye looked at him, huffed and continued licking. He loved winding the cowboy up whenever he got the chance. Jessie grinned and continued to giggle at the show. "Bullseye what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait back in town?" Bullseye stopped licking and shrugged at him. Jessie wondered about that horse, he was awfully smart that he actually made human like expressions. Jessie's grin widened further. "Listen you! I -" But the cowboy trailed off when his attention turned to that of the train. It had already headed off without him. He could see it had already travelled quite a way away. "What!" he exclaimed. Bullseye let him get to his feet quickly and readied himself with a confident and expectant grin by the Sheriff's side. Without hesitation he saddled the horse and Bullseye proudly reared to his hind legs. "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" he yelled, and the horse shot off faster than any other horse Jessie had ever seen. Seeing the horse and the cowboy run after the train had filled her soul with so much excitement and filled in the hole in her heart with fresh inspiration. She decided there and then: she's going to follow. She looked down and spotted a white mare with black patches all over her. Refusing to let doubt and hesitation get in the way, Jessie jumped down onto her saddle without thinking and ordered the horse to run. After practicing horse riding in her farm, she did have some experience on how to ride a horse. But some instinct was taking over her and the young mare read her intentions like a book. Like she was destined to wait there until Jessie was ready. Jessie didn't even look back, and the grin never left her face. With that, she had one ambition and that was to follow. Her instinct was too strong now and wherever the trail may lead, that was what she was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mighty winds blessed Jessie's face as the speeding mare she was riding chased the train, following the cowboy on the horse named Bullseye. She smiled widely, a true content smile knowing that this is exactly what she needed. The smile grew to a grin. It was really happening. She was really taking that leap. Feeling that wind on her skin took her breath away. There were no words to describe it. Her spirit was finally running free, like she always wanted it to be. She held the reigns tighter, laughing soundly to herself. A light silvery laugh, one of exquisite happiness exerting from her very soul.

She was determined to catch up to that cowboy ahead of her. She was close enough to see him draw his gun and shoot the lock of a carriage's side door. Jessie assumed it was one for holding cargo. As Bullseye ran beside it, the cowboy took hold of the door and slid it open. Once it did, he steadied himself on his horse again while Bullseye prepared himself. Running slightly away from the train, Bullseye picked up more speed and finally turned towards the open door and jumped, landing inside it. Jessie was left awestruck after witnessing that. They had literally just saved themselves from having to wait for the trains the following morning. She confirmed that this cowboy obviously believed in life being worth living for. Why else would he do such a crazy thing just to catch a train? Jessie loved that.

A thought then occurred to her. How was she supposed to get on this train? She doubted her horse was skilled enough to do what Bullseye just did. But she couldn't turn back now, the very thought of giving up now made her spirits dampen. So she sought it out. Directing her horse to the end of the train's last carriage, she got ready to jump onto it. The mare, like reading her mind, ran to her limit. The train was picking up more speed now getting ready for it's long journey ahead, and Jessie knew she had to be quick. Sliding her right leg to her left, she waited until she was close enough to the side rail. The mare's legs were beginning to burn in exhaustion, but she also refused to give this up. Coming closer to the carriage, Jessie held her breath and took the jump. She grabbed hold of the rail with her hands tightly and tried to pull her legs to the platform to stable her position. She had to use a large amount of upper body strength to keep herself from falling. If she let go now then everything will have been for nothing. With determination built within her, she refused to let that happen. Her muscles shook as she bit her lip to pull herself over the rail. Sweat trailed its way from her forehead to her cheek and her muscles began to ache. Eventually she felt a boost under her foot pushing her up and over the rail. She looked behind her in shock to see it had been the young mare. Jessie kneeled on the platform on the carriage's edge, panting and exhausted. But the adrenaline rush had been amazing. She smiled at the mare as she had started slowing down in her own exhaustion. Jessie shakily stood up to wave goodbye to the mare.

"Thank you!" she cried to her. Before she was out of sight, the mare gained enough energy to rear up on her hind legs to cheer Jessie on. "Thank you so much!"

When the mare was nothing but a speck in the distance, Jessie cried in hilarity punching her arms into the air a few times. She couldn't believe she finally did it. But then she felt confusion in her emotions. Time suddenly steadied again and everything went calm. The city was shrinking smaller and smaller the further the train went. She had no idea what she was thinking that made her do this. Her mind began reeling over what the consequences were about doing this. Her mother and father are going to be worried sick about her. She only saw them briefly this morning and had been out all day before running to the station when evening came. In a matter of speaking, she had run away. Jessie never thought about it that way before. Guilt suddenly filled her stomach. But then again, she knew what she wanted. None of them were being supportive towards her, and she had wild in her nature. A little insubordination was definitely not a bad thing, and with that she turned her back to the city in the distance and looked forward over the side.

The countryside spread as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful. Jessie sighed in pure joy, still overwhelmed over what just happened. How did she even get here in the first place? Jessie leaned on the rail still looking ahead, despite the cold wind. That didn't matter to her now; she was finally fulfilling her dream. Seeing how she had time on her hands, she began to truly think about that question. What on earth gave her that promising urge of inspiration that fit perfectly into her heart's empty space? Jessie closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples with her fingers. But it didn't take her long to realise what it was. It was seeing that man in the station earlier today. She gasped to herself as her eyes widened. It's true; it was seeing that man that finally did it. Jessie blinked and made a face. No, that couldn't have been it. It must have been an act of desperation; mixed between anger towards her father and fear of a broken heart. That was the logical explanation. But of course she never truly agreed with logic. She wasn't the type. With that in mind she knew it was going to lead back to her first assumption, so she decided not to ponder over it any longer. Instead took a deep breath and calmly looked ahead.

...

Meanwhile, back in New York City, Jessie's father David Griffiths had been scouting the city looking for her. She had been out all day and since it was turning dark her mother was beginning to worry. She had wanted to go out looking for Jessie herself but Griffiths refused her to do such a thing. He knew he had to sort out Jessie's previous attitude himself, as he knew that's what caused her sudden disappearance. Evangeline of course knew what he was like when he hears something he doesn't want to. It was a secret she had kept while Jessie was growing up.

Ever since he had killed that famed outlaw many years ago, his personality had turned upside down. He was more ruthless with his words towards women, and at times more violent. He never used to be like that, or at least she never thought so. When Evangeline first met him, he was a charming sort with great potential. But it was that potential that turned around. As soon as his mine was captured by Teague and picked at to it's last penny's worth, he had fallen in finance and popularity. Of course Evangeline tried to convince him that there is so much more to the world than that, he only needs to know where to look. She at heart was a nature lover herself, and knew about Jessie's love for the west, as it was apart of her as well as her daughter.

That never phased well with Griffiths though. He was raised in a religious family and confronted his wife about speaking so idiotically. He had even used his fists on her to make remind her of her place. Jessie's bold nature is in her genes because of her mother. She was afraid of course, and chose her words cautiously. But she stood up to him nonetheless after that. It was when he threatened to turn his attention on Jessie instead, that's when she became passive and silent. Ever since he kept his threat towards Jessie instead of her, Evangeline had to stay silent. That way Jessie was safe. She would have run away and taken Jessie with her back to England, but money problems always prevented her from doing so and this feud was a well kept secret in the family and Jessie would ask questions if it suddenly came out. Being so young she wouldn't understand without causing her father frustration. That of course would lead to things getting out of hand. So she did her best to keep the normal routine.

Griffiths on the other hand only kept the normal routine because his family together was the only thing keeping his reputation up. Everybody loves a family man, it keeps away the disrespect and taunts of losing his fortune. Evangeline deep down knew more than Jessie that his grudge and personal thing with Teague was stronger than his love for his family, that much was for sure. Oh how she wished she had seen that before making the mistake of marrying him. With the move happening the day after tomorrow, Griffiths had begun to panic because Jessie had not yet returned. He would prefer to go on and leave her behind; he didn't truly care about who was coming along, she would just get in the way anyway. But the thing he kept hidden from Evangeline when he announced his news was he only got the job because the bank saw him as leading a family through the difficult times. They offered him the job provided he takes his family with him. That kind of offer had built thick walls of limitation around his choice, but one he just had to accept to get him back with the big boys.

He had crossed the dimly lit streets of the city in his usual business suit, hands in pockets and cigarette in his mouth. Always keeping back straight and shoulders squared. Throughout his life he was always taught to keep posture, never let people on the outside to see any weaknesses. He passed by the police station and spotted a chubby uniformed officer step outside locking up behind him. He was holding a cup of coffee whilst trying to keep hold of his hat, folders of paperwork and keys at the same time. It looked very awkward; one situation Griffiths took no notice in. He automatically assumed he wasn't too bright. Nonetheless he walked up to him.

"Evenin' sir," the officer said to him. "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if you've seen my daughter pass by. She's quite tall with red hair," Griffiths said.

"I do believe I have actually yes. I saw her enter the station before I talked to the Sheriff a couple of hours ago." By that time, he had already dropped his paperwork folder and hat. Sighing he bent down, carefully placed the coffee mug on the doorstep and began gathering the paper up. Griffiths just stood there staring down at him taking a couple of deep puffs of smoke.

"She was here? Why would she be here?"

"Well she didn't come to report anything. Just simply asking a question to the bank manager who had come to meet one of my colleagues."

Griffiths exhaled a long slow trail of smoke downwards, "The damn girl is interfering again. Where did she go after that?"

"She went extremely quickly actually after her business with the bank manager finished. I saw her peering through the office window I had entered, but I think she was too caught up in whatever she was staring at to see me," The officer chuckled to himself warmly. "She had turned completely red before running off after my Western Sheriff friend caught her eye. I noticed earlier whom she was staring at but I didn't say anything to him. If you add the two together it's not hard to say she was embarrassed by what she had just done." The officer merrily laughed again, this time a little louder. "Sounds like you might have a son-in-law sometime soon sir."

"A Western Sheriff?" Griffiths spat in pure disgust completely ignoring his last statement. "What was he doing here?"

"Well our phones have been acting up again. So he had to come down and update everything that has been happening in his town."

Griffiths looked at his feet sharply when something on a written document, fallen from the officer's folder, caught his eye. Before the officer could reach it, Griffiths snatched it to bring it closer to his face.

"This is his document?" he asked. The officer trembled a bit. The tone in his voice swiftly turned as cold as ice.

"Yes sir," he replied shakily. "May I have that back please?"

"And this is his name signed here?"

"Yes. Sir, the paper?"

"And we was a cowboy? My daughter was staring that way towards the cowboy?"

"Yes." He huffed inwardly to himself; he had just given up with trying to talk to the man. He was shocked to see himself being pulled up to his feet by a harsh grip on his uniform's collar by the redheaded man. Griffiths had his face barely apart from the other, snarling in pure disgust.

"Which way did she go?" he hissed.

"She went that way sir," he quickly pointed towards the outskirts of town.

Griffiths shoved the officer into the wall, knocking him out. When he fell to the ground, he removed the revolver from his holster and folded the document very carefully to place it in his jacket pocket. Making sure he had the ammo too, he threw the cigarette down and put it out.

He followed the route of which the officer pointed out. It brought him to the railway station. Hiding his stolen gun within his black jacket, he approached the platform and spotted a train in the distance. He caught the attention from one of the other waiting city folk. He was an average looking man, one you wouldn't recognize in the crowd.

"Where is that train heading off to?" Griffiths asked quickly.

"That one is headin' to a few small towns out there in the wilderness, sir. I do believe there won't be another one until tomorrow morning though. I'm sorry if you missed your train, sir."

Griffiths just shrugged that last sentence off. He walked slowly towards the edge of the platform and stared out towards the countryside. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him something wasn't right. He suddenly felt endangered and vulnerable. Like there was something out there trying to act a comeuppance on him with no mercy. He looked to the sky, as if the source of this feeling was coming from there. He must be going mad. The courses of events were taking a turn for the worst for him. Like his fate was being awaited. There were too many coincidences happening.

He for one was not going to be treated like dirt, and he confirmed in his mind that he would not let anything happen the way he doesn't want them to be. Nothing can toy with him, and he was going to make sure of it. A glimpse of a horse came riding from the distance towards the station. He watched as a young mare trotted beside the rail.

"This is strange," he said to himself.

Without knowing why, he jumped down from the platform towards the mare. She was absolutely exhausted but had a content expression of relief and triumph. But when she spotted the redheaded man, she stood very still. Griffiths approached her with caution. "Stupid animal running around like that." Then something reflected the light from a nearby lantern on her saddle. Griffiths slowly reached for it, picked it up and stared at it unbelievingly. It was a long strand of red hair. The same coppery appearance his own has. Griffiths tightened his grip in anger, and the mare ran away sensing his emotions.

He was left standing there with the single hair strand between his thumb and index finger. He reached for the document in his pocket, unfolded it lightly and read the printed name underneath the signature very carefully. He made sure the two words forming the man's name were imprinted on his mind solidly. He knew this Sheriff is exactly what caused his daughter to chase after that train. This was proven when his thoughts drifted back to what the officer had said at the station.

-_She had turned completely red before running off after my Western Sheriff friend caught her eye. I noticed earlier whom she was staring at but I didn't say anything to him-_

He even surprised himself doing this, but instead of pure disgust and hatred he always had for cowboys, he grew a wide ominous grin on his face. It's like he had the excitement of a good chase come back to him that he hasn't had in years. Not since Tiger Town Teague. With that he placed the hair strand and the document back into his pocket and readied the gun with ammo.

With an ecstatic smirk he whispered, "I'm coming after you, Pride."

...

Jessie had tiptoed her way into the carriage; fortunately for her the door was unlocked. She saw this carriage was very empty. There was an English gentleman sitting by the window on the other side reading a newspaper. She couldn't see what he looked like as his back as towards her. There was also a sleeping passenger with a hat covering his eyes and his feet overlying on the opposite seat. She thought it'd better not to disturb that guy. Finally, to her right side was a duo of what looked like Mexicans, due to the large sombrero hats on their heads. They seemed to be the most cheery of the lot in this place. That was odd. Jessie had heard from different conversations in the city that New Spain was in a bit of a crisis at the moment, involving government financial issues connected to Spain. There was a raise in tax to fund their wars, which seemed to be the only thing happening at the moment all over the country. It was only the truly wealthy families that could pay off their debts, which left those who couldn't in the mud. She would have expected the Mexicans to be miserable.

"Maybe they're in denial," she assumed to herself quietly. "Or too jolly."

Whilst in thought, she accidentally made eye contact with one of them and he immediately smiled brightly and made his way over to her side. He smoothly took his hat down and pressed it to his chest with both hands. He was much shorter than she was, with tanned skin and black hair wearing a red poncho over his shoulders. He was very skinny which was obvious to say he hadn't eaten well recently. Jessie remembered that was another problem New Spain was having at the moment. She felt some sympathy towards the man.

"Please forgive me señorita," he said in a very thick Spanish accent. "I don't believe I saw you when you passed us to see the outside."

At first Jessie wondered what he was talking about. But then she remembered that if she's seen as a stowaway, it could result in a very nasty punishment. She bet even the cowboy she was following had a ticket on him. So she had to play along.

"Uh, that's okay. I don't believe we've met anyway," she answered.

"Your voice has a beautiful melody to it señorita. My name is Procopio. Might I be honoured to hear your name?"

"Jessica."

"Your name does your beauty justice, señorita," he bowed very low.

Jessie wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. The best word she thought for it was awkward. She stood there with wide and nervous eyes. But trying to be polite she gave him a small smile when he raised his head again. "I am travelling with my brother Alejandro over there." He gestured back to his seat where the other man was sitting. He looked exactly like Procopio except taller and bulkier, and since he said 'brother' it was obvious they were twins. "Please sit with us, we'd enjoy your company." Jessie's nervousness increased at a rapid rate. Some instinct inside was telling her to reject and walk away, which is what she should have done. But having a nice personality, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she tried to work her way around the straight answer.

"Um - I don't think I can. My, uh - friend is waiting for me, and I think I better go and find my uh - friend," she said trying not to hurt the man too much. He was saying very nice things to her, but it was that that caused pressure and nervousness to push on her stomach.

"Oh por favor señorita," he stepped on his tiptoes to be closer to her face. She froze in anxiety. "We only want to talk, it would make this trip much more pleasant."

"I really can't sir," she tried to back away a little. He was in her personal space and she did not like that. "I need to go now." Before she could turn to walk away, he had grabbed her arms to secure her. "What are you doing? Let me go!" she yelled in sudden alarm.

"Alejandro!" Procopio called to his twin. The other Mexican rose from his seat ready to help secure Jessie with the rope in his hands. Jessie suddenly had heavy wave of fear in her. She saw behind him that the English gentleman had left the carriage in attempt to not be involved in this whatsoever. Jessie gasped at that.

"Wait! Help me!"

"Hush pretty señorita," said Alejandro approaching closer, chuckling grimly with the rope in his hands.

"Let her go," a voice ordered behind him. Alejandro had frozen in his tracks when he felt a gun lightly touch the back of his head. Procopio turned to see the gun pointing at his brother. In panic for him, he let Jessie go and she instantly ran to the back of the carriage. She had gasped and was panting to calm herself down. She looked around Alejandro to see who was holding the gun. It was that man again, the very same cowboy she had followed. The noble brown hat shadowed his face as he glared at the Mexican with those same bold eyes. His gun was a Colt Single Action Army Revolver (or Peacemaker) and its merciless aim was pointing straight at Alejandro's head.

"Por favor vaquero," Procopio pathetically pleaded to him.

The cowboy gestured to the door with his eyes and calmly said, "Pull in your horns." The two Mexicans fled as fast as they could out the door slamming it shut behind them. Jessie stood there in shock. She looked from the door to the cowboy who unloaded the gun and placed it back in his holster. His expression relaxed and he pushed the brim of his hat upwards slightly so it was no longer darkening his eyes. A smile crept on his lips as he looked at her.

"That man was flannel-mouthed. I'm impressed by your resistance to him," he said to her. Jessie kept her pose stiff and gave him an odd look.

"What?" she asked without thinking.

"That means he was a smooth talker. I reckon he was planning to sell you as a slave."

"A slave?" Jessie exclaimed suddenly more alarmed.

"Be careful 'round these parts, ma'am," he said ignoring the question. "People can be snakes, especially if they're heeled. It's best to keep your head low, wherever you're planning on going." Now that he was no longer wearing his dark grey waistcoat and no longer sitting down, Jessie managed to observe him more. It was still dark, not much light came from the moon outside but it was enough to see him. He had a tall and thin figure; at a guess she would say he was roughly six foot six inches tall. The first time she's ever had to look up when talking to someone; that felt strange. He was wearing dark brown boots with golden spurs sticking out the back, dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a dark brown vest. She could easily see the holster on his belt where the Peacemaker was nestled inside. His whole appearance at first was a bit intimidating, but that look in his eyes when he calmed seemed to settle her. Plus secretly eyeing him up and down made her blush a little. He really was wonderful to look at. She finally relaxed; it had been a very long time ago when she had felt this safe. She still didn't know this man, but in a way she felt like she did. Like a connection was there between them, not quite yet revealed. Subconsciously she immediately trusted him.

"Why – why did you save me from them?" she asked.

"They were just a pair of hard cases. I don't care much for people like that, especially when they act that way towards a lady," he replied.

Jessie grinned at him. She was really enjoying all the phrases sliding off his tongue naturally. Although she didn't know what all of them meant, she had a fairly good guess on some. Something flashed before her eyes, and it was a shining reflection of the moon that came from something on the cowboy's chest. Jessie looked down and squinted to see some kind of badge on his vest. An urge of excitement overwhelmed her abruptly, and she jumped closer to him. Pulling it gently to her she began examining it. The cowboy was caught off guard by this and looked down to her with surprise. She had a large interest in his badge all of a sudden. Jessie saw it was in the shape of a pentagram. She angled it to the light of the moon more so she could see, and on it had engraved words that read:

**Woodrow Pride**

**Sheriff**

Jessie gasped, "You're a Sheriff, cowboy?"

"Uh – yes ma'am," he replied simply.

He was still a little bit baffled by her excitement. His eyes widened further when a large grin stretched over Jessie's face as she looked at him. He was suddenly quite scared; he's never had to face a problem like this before. Women never acted this way where he was from. All were quite dignified and kept their composure up at all times. Facing against thugs with guns, now that was something he's had experience in. But this young redhead was very open and outgoing. Something about her eyes, being how close they were now, made his heart thump rapidly against his chest and he didn't know what to do about it. Next thing he knew, he was being squeezed by a hug and hauled around in rabbit hops.

"Omph!" he exclaimed when Jessie threw her arms around him, surprisingly being able to lift him up. His eyes were as wide as saucers in shock.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this has really happened!" Jessie cheered with joy while jumping up and down. A sense of pure bliss had taken her over completely. She had just met a courageous cowboy, and seemed to be everything she hoped a cowboy would be. "Thank you for saving my life Woodrow!"

"Uh – call me Woody," he struggled to say because of her grip.

Jessie grinned more to his response. "Thank you Woody," she corrected herself and placed him back down.

"You're welcome," he said with his eyebrows arched in bewilderment over this young lady as he continued to look down to her.

"Call _me_ Jessie," she said with a soft smile.

-_She's unique_- he thought. Good thing it was dark, otherwise she might have seen the blush that came to his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Woody led Jessie to the next carriage, making sure she didn't bump into anyone else she would regret. She peered around closely behind him suddenly feeling quite solicitous. It's all right to think of the danger and risks in your head but actually coming across them is a different kettle of fish. The Mexicans gave her quite a fright, but that doubled when the experienced cowboy explained the depth behind it. Jessie was quite envious of him for knowing this, especially when he seemed to be only a couple of years older than her. But her envy wasn't one of negativity; it was actually one of admiration. This reality of the West happening so early made Jessie re-think this. It was definitely not a good idea to go into this world of war with nowhere to go, and with little knowledge on how the way things work. Jessie was never one for feeling vulnerable, but presently she felt like a thin piece of ice clinging onto string a thousand feet high. When she spotted the Mexican brothers again, they gave her another grin. She couldn't help herself; she wrapped her left arm around Woody's right while he was walking cautiously in front of her. He briefly looked to where her arm was in shock but then saw it was the twins that frightened her. His look was deadly when he met their eyes and they shot their look away realising she was still with the cowboy. Even when they looked away, Jessie didn't let go. In fact her grip tightened, and her right hand had even grabbed hold of his sleeve. Knowing it was the only comfort she had at the moment, Woody let her do what she wanted and she was grateful he didn't reject her.

It was something else which alarmed Woody more. He knew as soon as his back was turned more would try to take advantage of the young woman. Knowing this world the way it was, Jessie could be in danger of something worse than slavery. She was a shimmer of innocence that won't make it without a bit of help. The need to help the innocent wasn't just from his duties as Sheriff but it was also built within his bones. Roles of the lawman were always cram packed with responsibility, and he frowned on those who would "beat the devil around the stump". If a situation turns out bad, the person who has the power to do something about it should step up and do it.

Woody and Jessie carried on through the train carriages until they came to the first one, which was completely empty. Jessie took a window seat while Woody sat beside her on the aisle seat. As soon as she got comfortable she found her eyes were drooping; she hadn't realised how tired she was. After all the excitement that's happened from running down a train to confronting crazy Mexicans, it wasn't surprising that her body was screaming out for some sleep. But she was suddenly quite nervous and didn't want to close both eyes at the same time in fear of something happening.

"Don't threat, Jessie," he said calmly raising and overlapping his legs to rest on the opposite seat. "No-one else on this train knows about you, and the twins wouldn't dare come near anymore."

"I'm worried Woody. What if someone comes by during the night? I don't think I realised how unpredictable people can be."

"I'll stay awake if you like."

"How do I know I can trust you? You might be trying to take advantage of me too."

"That is possible ma'am yes. But if you don't trust me then how come you followed me this far?" Jessie stayed silent. The moon caused Woody's badge to shine again, catching her eye. He turned to look at her and their eyes met. "I can move away if you wish. But as a Sheriff I swear I won't do anything you don't want me to." Jessie and Woody's eyes stayed locked, and she couldn't help but remind herself that she did trust the man. The thought of him being further away made her feel more open to attack, so maybe it was better if he stayed close.

"All right," she muttered quietly before resting her head on the seat and falling asleep. Woody smiled at her softly and relaxed into his seat.

He started thinking about what she was doing. Jessie didn't look like she was dressed for travelling let alone a special occasion. She was still wearing a dungarees set with no shoes, and her hair was everywhere like it needed a good brush. It didn't matter to Woody, in fact he didn't even notice. A lady was a lady, and deserved to be treated like one. Jessie was different in so many positive ways. She was fun, energetic and he could see great potential in her eyes. Woody wanted to assume she knew what she was doing, but his gut was saying otherwise. That instinct has never been wrong, so he knew she needed to head back to the city where her home was. Speaking of home, his thoughts trailed back to his.

There weren't many townsfolk back in his town, which allowed them all to know each other well. They were some of the friendliest and welcome people you could know, supporting each other through the good times and the bad. A little patch of heaven Woody has sworn to protect. The town itself was quite small; being the buildings themselves were small-scale, apart from the saloon. Trails leading to the outskirts led to farms, and one of them to his prospector friend's mine. Due to the sincerity of the people in town, Woody was running low on deputies. He didn't have one because everyone there preferred the simple life and are already happy with their roles. Woody never wanted to take that away from anyone because everyone had a part to play. The townsfolk there were as innocent as you could get, pretty much like Jessie herself. Some of the older ones had proper experience in how the world works, none more so than Woody. That was why the town loved him. He had earned himself great respect for his heart and mind by the people. But Woody knew he owed everything he had to the former Sheriff, Tex Jack Dillin.

At that point Woody looked down in depression. Dillin had died in his sleep at the age of eighty-one years old. It was a dark time for Woody. His earliest memories had always had Dillin in it. After a gang of notorious outlaws killed his mother and after his father fled, he was placed under the care of the Sheriff. He was so young then. Woody showed a great talent in strategy, problem solving and as a sharpshooter, so Dillin recruited him as a deputy. Woody was the only deputy he had, as the population of the townsfolk was much smaller then. Everything changed when Dillin had grown too old for his job. He made no hesitation to pass his role to Woody, and ever since the town has always been kept at peace.

He sighed to himself; he sure missed the old man. Dillin was the closest thing he's ever had to a father. The one thing that bugged him the most was he did not know who actually killed his mother. It wasn't hard to guess though. She was likely shot down by that famed outlaw Tiger Town Teague he heard so much about. Woody was still an infant when Teague's death occurred. When he looked over the paperwork in Dillin's office years later he discovered that a man called David Griffiths murdered him. Dillin stopped his reading a second after discovering that. He never liked it when other people read his business. He had read early enough though that there was no wanted poster of the famed outlaw because no-one knew what he looked like. He always wore a black bandana around his face, revealing only the eyes. But surely David Griffiths knew what he looked like after he triumphantly killed him? Why didn't he show the police?

"Coffee boiler," he disapprovingly muttered to himself dropping his legs from the opposite seat. A few moments of silence passed, Woody feeling quite tired himself.

"So…" he heard someone say. He turned to his left quickly and saw Jessie was awake. Woody was alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you."

Jessie giggled lightly, "You didn't. I was already awake. I can't really sleep properly on these seats." She influenced what she was saying by shifting around awkwardly. Woody smiled at her. "So," she began again. "What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Coffee boiler? I found it funny how you blurted that out randomly."

"It weren't a haphazard. I was just complaining out loud."

Jessie giggled again, "But what does it mean?"

"It means someone being lazy. I was thinking over a few things and my thoughts went to the death of an outlaw named Tiger Town Teague. The killer of the outlaw didn't actually reveal what he looked like. To this day I have no idea why."

The mention of Teague's name made Jessie's heart race rapidly. She couldn't say she remembered what he looked like either after her father brought his body home that night. She was too young for it to be remembered clearly, so his face was just a blur. An urge to tell this cowboy about her inspirations and dreams came to her, and she wanted so badly to share them with him. But being the dedicated Sheriff that he was, she didn't think he would appreciate a young woman to be inspired to do something crazy, maybe even stupid, by a man who broke the law. Jessie sighed, realising she might not get as close to Woody as she would like. She felt a bit idiotic.

"It was my pa," she said simply.

Woody's interest went to its peak. "Beg pardon?"

"My pa is David Griffiths. He was the man who ki-" Jessie stopped herself. The memory of his death still tugs at her heartstrings. Woody arched his eyebrows in curiousity. "He was the man who killed Teague."

"Your father? Is that a bluff, or do you mean it for real play?"

"Uh… it's not a bluff?"

"Does that mean your name is Jessie Griffiths?"

"I'd prefer it if you called me by my ma's maiden name; Jessie Jane. That name truly makes me feel like myself."

Woody's smile returned, "If you wish it." A thought occurred. "Do you know why he didn't share Teague's identity with anyone?"

"It had something to do with the fake reward money for Teague's capture. My father used to own a mine. After Teague stole it and mined it to the roots, he lost his fortune. Everyone assumed he went out to find Teague to regain some of his fortune back, to no prevail of course."

"Sounds like it all come a cropper," Woody confirmed.

"Hm?"

"His fortune fell heavily."

"Ah! Well yes. That pretty much sums it up," Jessie sighed and started playing with locks of her hair.

Woody gazed at Jessie for a few moments. There was definitely more to her than meets the eye. He felt a spiritual attraction towards the redhead as his smile widened. His eyes went to seek out hers, and for the first time he truly thought about how gorgeous they were. They were like wide green fields of the Western prairie where the freedom of wild horses roamed, and the fresh leaves of a young tree reaching out towards the heavens. Her character was there. She always knew that freedom was in her soul, and now he was seeing it too. They sparkled in the moonlight, adding to the artwork within those emerald orbs. She was something special, and that was pure truth.

Jessie caught his look, and teasingly grinned at him, "What are you looking at?"

Woody straightened himself quickly, realising he had been resting his head in his hand while staring at her. "Nothing! No, no nothing at all." His eyes widened while he tried to pretend nothing happened. He quickly looked away not daring to meet her gaze. Jessie felt her confidence boost up. It looked like this cowboy had a two-sided personality. One of them being a serious police officer of whom will directly aim a gun without fear for the sake of justice. Jessie loved that side, as it instantly had gained him her respect. It was this side that made her feel safe. While this other side, which was slowly revealing itself, seemed to be more childlike and fun. Jessie began wondering what he was truly like while off duty. Maybe he enjoyed singing in hoedowns? Or running around in no purposeful direction just to feel the wind on his face? These were secrets Jessie just had to find out.

Woody rubbed his sweaty hands on his vest in humiliation. It was against his principles to be caught off guard so he was quite disappointed in himself. He kept his look to the other window. Jessie teased further by leaning forward to see if she could catch his eye and grinned, but when he noticed he turned his head more. Jessie snickered to herself as she leaned back. The tables had turned, as Jessie had suffered the same embarrassment earlier today, except she was lucky because she could just run away from it. While this cowboy was trapped. She decided to put him out of his misery by changing the subject.

"Where's your horse?"

Woody was secretly grateful. "He's in the cargo hold hiding among the boxes."

"Does he do that often?" Jessie didn't want to reveal that she witnessed Bullseye annoying Woody earlier. As much as she'd like to tease him more, she figured he's suffered enough humiliation for now.

"If he has the opportunity to follow then yes. Bullseye's loyalty is outstanding. He follows me everywhere I go. I told him to stay in town before I left for the city, but he managed to hide himself behind the crates." Jessie remembered the scene once again and used a lot of will power to hold back a giggle.

"Where did you get him from?"

Woody looked up for a second, picking the right memories out of his mind.

"While I was young, the Sheriff's mare gave birth to two colts. The last of which almost didn't survive. I was there when he opened his eyes for the first time, and we got on like a house on fire. You can guess that colt was Bullseye." Jessie was listening intently. Maybe she could get to know this cowboy, and it might give her more of an insight of what he's like. She scooted closer to him and rested her head in her hands showing her interest in him. Woody risked a glimpse at her and noticed she was partly smiling at him. He smiled back and continued. "Did you know that no other horse can beat Bullseye in a race? We've had many visitors from other cowboys to traders who wanted to test their speed against Bullseye, and not one of them stood a chance."

"He's pretty fast then, eh?" Jessie didn't need any more proof after what she saw today. Bullseye was very athletic as well as fast.

"He rides like the wind," Woody suddenly felt quite proud of his steed. "He's not just a horse, but a partner too with a mind of his own. A mind that is very, very smart. I think he would like you, y'know? In fact I know my people in town would like you too."

Jessie's spirits lifted. "You think? Are you bluffing - or uh-"

"-do I mean it for real play?" Woody finished for her with a smile. "Yes I'm being serious. Maybe you could come and visit when you've finished doing, whatever it is you are doing." Jessie sighed deeply. Looking down she suddenly felt ashamed for not telling Woody about why she's here in the first place. Especially when he went through all that trouble to get her safe. She's likely to get in trouble as well for being a stowaway. She asked her inner self if her trust in this man is pure, because she'll be risking herself getting into trouble if she decided to tell him. Woody frowned to her depression, feeling concerned. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you."

"Oh no, it's not you Woody. It really isn't. It's just I feel guilty… for not telling you how and why I got here."

"You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No, Woody. It makes me uncomfortable _not_ telling you," Jessie lifted her legs up to her chest in the seat and hugged them again. Woody's expression was now one of sympathy, he knew there was something bugging her. He didn't push her to say anything, but instead waited patiently. She looked at him, her eyes threatening to tear. "Will you hear me out?"

"I will."

...

The train had travelled for miles overnight, passing by the beautiful scenery of North America. Great canyons were now visible in the distance; the grace of the sky blessed the open fields. Eagles soared high like great spirits. Breezes pushed the grass making the strands dance. The land itself was alive, awaiting the arrival of the morning sun. There was some faint but mystical chanting from the Native Americans in the background. It seemed today may just turn the glum aura of war on this land around. The West is a dangerous place, but the true beauty of what caused Jessie's dream to be born can be seen, she just needed to be shown where.

The rise of the sun beamed through the window, reaching Woody and Jessie's face. They had fallen asleep soon after Jessie explained everything to Woody. She described her inspirations and dreams, all caused by Tiger Town Teague. She told Woody her life story; growing up on the farm and all of the wonderful animals she looked after, never having to go to school. Finally she told him her father's recent job opportunity taking away her own opportunity to fulfill her dream. Jessie concluded to herself and to him that it must have been out of desperation for her to follow him onto the train.

Throughout the whole thing, Woody never interrupted but listened carefully, except to ask an occasional question. He mentioned her running away from home as "taking French leave"; another phrase Jessie enjoyed listening to. When Jessie had finished telling her side of the story, Woody didn't see her any differently. In fact he thought more of her, and let the ticketless thing pass. Most people would submit to the wishes of others without putting their foot down. Jessie was a strong woman, without a doubt. Also, the way she talked about Teague, and how she lightened up about him was something foreign to the Sheriff. He had never thought of Teague in that kind of light before, but it definitely made sense. She admired him for the right reasons. An outlaw who inspired a young girl to just be a stronger person made Woody think there was more to him as well as Jessie. Woody always enjoyed listening to someone's background; it better helps him understand why they do things.

As a sign of gratitude, he shared his story about growing up in his town as a cowboy with her. Jessie didn't need to say it; her face told him that her heart was thumping with joy because he was. He revealed his mother was a Native American called Voice in the Wind because of her smooth humming and passersby would catch her soft tune in the breeze. Jessie giggled when he told her his Native name given to him by his mother, Trails with Horses, which he was given because he had a natural attraction to the horses and once he was old enough to walk, he would follow them anywhere they went. She was upset for Woody when he told her Teague and his gang of outlaws killed her. That of course didn't make sense to Jessie, since she knew Teague would avoid shooting if he could. Something must have happened causing that to have no alternative. Afterwards, Woody's father, only known to him as Mr. Pride, took him to the Sheriff. His father then fled hoping to lead the outlaws away from Woody. No-one knows what happened to him. It was later reported that he was killed by gunfire too. Jessie then understood why Woody would feel a bit of hatred towards Teague. That outlaw had too many opinions pointed at him. Jessie, and now Woody, saw him as just another human being capable of doing great things.

It was late, roughly really early morning when they had finished and both had drifted off. Jessie had rested her head against Woody's left shoulder leaving him a bit perplexed. He didn't want to move her away in fear of waking her up. Instead he allowed her to do what she wanted again and calmed himself down to sleep. He was too tired to think about it properly anyway.

Jessie was the first to wake up. She tried to open her eyes, but felt too groggy and had to close them again. Thinking it might be better to wake up a bit mentally first before getting up, she settled into her comfortable pillow with a blissful smile. She knew she had to go and feed the chickens soon, Doris will probably be the first in line again. Jessie mumbled a small laugh to herself. Then a recount of what happened the day before caused her eyes to open. She ran away and now on a train heading to the West. She had completely forgotten, and yet, she doesn't feel insecure about it anymore. Of course not, she had a long and open talk with Woody before falling asleep. She slowly raised her head to see him still peacefully sleeping. Jessie never had opened herself up like that before to anyone, not even her own mother, and she most certainly did not have anyone open themselves up to her in return. She remained relaxed, locking her gaze on him with a gentle smile. She knows she's made a true and close friend now. Something she's always wanted but never had in the city. It felt nice; for a very long time Jessie had not felt pure happiness in her heart until now. Without giving it a second thought, Jessie smiled bigger and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Woody was very nice to hug and hold close; very soft and warm, that made her snuggle her head into the crook of his neck. Jessie assumed he was in a deep sleep to not wake up by her action.

-_Good_- Jessie gleefully thought with a giggle.

...

Finally coming to the appropriate stop, the train made its halt. Fortunately Woody managed to wake up as they arrived. This was his stop, no, _their_ stop. Woody was determined to keep Jessie safe while she was over here; he had grown to like her over just one day. Their talk last night developed a stronger friendship than he thought. He just had to wake Jessie up now. Woody turned bright red when he saw how close she was with her arms securely around him. He stiffened not quite knowing what to do. His mind went blank, focusing only on Jessie and how close her body was to his. This was the second time close gesture by Jessie had caused him to feel this way. His heart against his chest was like a gerbil bouncing off the wall. It actually hurt a bit; his heart wasn't expecting to beat as rapidly as it was. But, something deep down inside him didn't want Jessie to let go. If he hadn't been so stunned his arms would've naturally wrapped around her. But he was too much in shock, and a bit too overwhelmed to even move from his seat.

That was when he heard a tap at the window. Bullseye had already made it out of the train and was now snapping Woody out of his thoughts and back into reality. He noticed the train was almost ready to leave.

"Jess?" he said to her shaking her shoulders gently. "Jessie? It's time to get up."

Jessie did wake up but Woody's smooth mellow voice lulled her back into a half-sleep and she gave him an extra little squeeze. Woody grit his teeth in panic, which picked up more when he saw outside Bullseye smile fondly, almost excitedly, at him noticing the young woman hugging him. His tail had even started wagging. Very carefully, he raised Jessie to her feet, took her right arm over his shoulders and held her waist. She was still quite dozy but he managed to walk her out of the train and onto the station's platform. Bullseye came up to meet them. When the horse came close to Jessie he sniffed her hair and smiled widely. Then he whinnied happily until Woody shushed him. "Bullseye, could you bend down so I can help her onto your back?" Bullseye did exactly what he said with enthusiasm. Woody lifted Jessie up bridal style and gently sat her down onto the saddle. She automatically leaned forward and started hugging Bullseye's neck; still thinking it was Woody because she nuzzled again. "You all right there partner?" The horse nodded, slowly lifted himself back to his hooves and started walking alongside the cowboy away from the station. As they made their way, the train left them behind in the opposite direction and disappeared in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tranquility within her heart was the most wonderful feeling she's ever had. Only knowing deep inside she was in the West, too sleepy to realise it on the surface just yet. Jessie was lying forward breathing deeply and calmly, hugging with adoration. The smell of waffles and cinnamon filled the air, it was sweet and heart-warming. Serenity had warmed her completely after finally meeting someone who understands her. Throughout her whole life, she's never had a friend before. She didn't even know what it felt like to have a friend. Not going to school didn't give her a chance, and no-one her age she came across in the streets seemed to understand her or even want to. But that one conversation she had with Woody last night made her feel like she's found the most precious treasure in existence. Jessie at last felt special, realising that fate leaded her where she wanted to be. This feeling was not going away anytime soon, and the first thing she lingered for the most when she woke up that morning was talking to Woody again.

Feeling she was leaning on her right thigh and clinging onto something quite firmly, she remembered she was cuddling Woody before she fell asleep again. She only assumed it was still him which caused her to grin, that was until long strands of hair started tickling her face with soft, feathery touches.

-_That's odd-_ she thought.

She had woken up enough by then to realise what she was holding didn't feel like a human body at all. Opening her eyes gingerly, they met with large brown eyes but not the ones she had hoped to see. Nonetheless, Jessie felt happy to see Bullseye there. He seemed to have been watching her while she slept. Jessie flushed a little bit at the thought, hoping she didn't snore. She remembered hearing her father snore one night, so loudly it felt like it could split the earth beneath them in half. Bullseye's expressions were precise enough to show his opinion without the use of words. Sometimes when someone says nothing at all in response to something you've done, it can actually be worse than words themselves. The mystery remains leaving you only to wonder. His content expression, showing now she was awake, calmed her nerves.

"Hello boy," she smiled at him. "You're Bullseye aren't you?" The horse blinked at her, feeling a bit shy. Jessie reached up and started scratching the back of his ears, which Bullseye seemed to love as he instantly leaned into it. He knew he was going to like this redhead the moment he smelt the sweet, spicy scent in her hair. Jessie was a natural animal lover, ever since she was a baby.

While she was pleasing the horse, Jessie began taking note of her surroundings. She and Bullseye were inside a cabin of some sorts. Jessie noticed she was on a soft rug with a blanket hung over her shoulders and Bullseye lying beside her. The cabin was medium-sized and rectangular shaped. A few open windows had their curtains drawn, obviously to make the environment more sleep able. Jessie could easily smell the grass-scented, cooling breeze as it smoothly made it's way inside. A shut door leading to the outside stood near where Jessie was. There was some kind of kitchen in the corner with a dining table and chairs next to it, along with drawers and a cupboard on the opposite wall. Jessie now realised where the smell of waffles had come from. Looking around to the other side, she noticed there was a double bed with a side table and more drawers. She wondered why she wasn't on the bed until she realised something.

"I was clinging onto you while I was asleep wasn't I, Bullseye?" she asked a bit embarrassed.

He smiled a small innocent smile and rested his head in her lap. Of course she was. She had thought it was Woody she was clinging onto, but he must have moved her to get them off the train. She wasn't planning to let go anytime soon, and Woody managed to weasel his way out of her grip. Jessie giggled to herself and scratched her head letting out a slight huff, a little in nonfulfillment. "Does he try to avoid affinity often?" Bullseye instantly knew what she was talking about and simply looked up at her. "So he's a bit shy then?" Bullseye's face didn't change, and Jessie stroked his mane with a smile. Then the blanket slipped down her shoulders and nestled atop her thighs. "At least he's a gentleman."

The door opened and an old man with scruffy white hair spreading in all kinds of directions on his face entered the cabin. She wasn't sure if it was a mix of a beard, sideburns and moustache or a jungle covered in thick layers of snow. He had a lack of a couple of teeth, but that observation was easily disposed of when she saw one was made of glistening gold.

"Good morning ma'am!" he said with a calm but cheery attitude. He sounded wiser stereotypically, and greeted her with very good manners. "I'm glad to see yer finally awake. Here's hopin' yer hungry!" He quickly made his way over to the kitchen. Bullseye hadn't appeared startled when this man made his way into the cabin, except he raised his head and started wagging his tail really happy to see him. Jessie looked at the horse in hope of some explanation, but felt silly doing that. Even if Bullseye was highly intelligent, he still couldn't speak in a language she could understand. He didn't look like he could do her any harm, and she didn't feel uneasy or nervous. But she now made sure she understood one's intentions before trusting them.

"Who are you, sir?" she dared to ask.

"Folks around these parts call me Stinky Pete, my dear. I sure hope you like waffles because that's what's for breakfast this mornin'. Fresh from the Netherlands themselves!" he answered quickly. He was very short. That was something Jessie first noticed about this man, wearing a red shirt and blue briefs with a yellow bandana around his neck. The dark brown hat on top of his head was unnecessarily large stretching more in height than width. Jessie assumed he was local, especially by his accent.

-_A very colourful character-_ she mentally added.

Pete was quite amusing by the way he was attempting to multi-task. He had a couple of plates piled on his left arm, while he had knives and forks in his right hand. Jessie saw a pack of waffles balancing awkwardly on his hat. She brought a hand to her mouth to contain laughter when she noticed a small jug holding the syrup rocking side to side on his right arm. While he was trying to balance one thing, the other sought its chance to lean towards the floor. Jessie got to her feet.

"Could I give you a hand?" she offered politely holding a hand out towards him.

"Uh no, no my dear, I can handle it. Oh by the way, Barky has gone into town and will be right back. He's had some business to take care of and told me to look after you until he gets back."

"Who?" Jessie asked. By the mention of 'Barky' and Jessie's response, Bullseye's smile widened. She turned to face him then back to Pete in confusion.

"Barky, you remember him he - oh never mind. You're probably still tired, darlin'. Come let's have some breakfast." He continued to prolong the inevitable collapse of the items by swaying.

Jessie decided to drop the 'Barky' subject and followed Pete as he made his way towards the door leading outside. "Please? I don't mind helping if you're struggling."

"You're very kind. Just relax, your trip here was long and you need to rest," he insisted. Pete was now struggling with using his voice, as it now sounded clenched. "Besides, I've done this many times before." After Jessie got up she managed to analyse the cabin a bit more. The dining table was more like a desk because there were piles of paper with metal pen points all over it.

-_That is a lot of paperwork-_ she thought. She felt sorry for whoever needed to write all of them. She assumed it was Pete's, because this must have been his cabin; the way he came bursting in like that. -_Wait a minute. This is the 'Pete' Woody must have told me about. He's a prospector, what would he need to write so much about?-_ Seeing how Pete wouldn't let Jessie help, and how Bullseye made his way over to open the door for him, she walked over to the papers to have a nose. Very neat handwriting created the glum appearance of reports, and they were crime reports as well. Even if Jessie hadn't been to school, she learned simple reading basics from her mother, which was enough to allow her to translate the weird markings on the paper. She now knew this was Woody's cabin after spotting his signature. She looked around again and noticed it was tidy and neat but very dusty. He didn't have many belongings; Woody never felt the need for a large quantity. Everything he wanted tended to be outside in the landscape itself. Her attention turned back to the paperwork, she was quite interested in the situations Woody's had to deal with. After he told her of his lack of deputies, she began to wonder how he managed to pull all these off. Looking over at the bed, it looked like it hasn't even been slept in for a few days, and not just because he was away for sometime. She could tell because there was more dust covering it. -_The poor cowboy must hardly ever sleep-_ The Sheriff's office must be somewhere in town. Woody said if you ever wanted to find him, he's usually there. That's why the place looks half-abandoned. Jessie folded the paper back again making sure it was still organised, not wanting to put more work on Woody. What's odd is these reports were made a few years ago. -_Woody must have had a clean out- _she thought. All of the updated reports must be in his office. -_Speaking of Woody, where is he?-_

On queue, a large crash of shattering plates came from outside the cabin causing Jessie to jump. She immediately ran to the door hoping nothing serious had happened. It didn't require someone to have education from school to know that it was Pete finally losing his battle with the objects. He was lying on his back with shattered bone china all around him. The jug holding the syrup had landed upside down on his face and the only thing that survived was the knives and forks still in his hand and the waffle pack that landed a few centimeters away from his hat.

"Oh dag nab it!" Pete exclaimed when taking the jug off his face. Bullseye casually walked up to him and started licking the syrup off.

"Prospector! Are you all right?" Jessie hurried over to him and helped him up. She knew he was going to protest about her help so she just went ahead and did it.

"Oh I'm fine, my dear. This happens all the time," Pete said while dusting off his arms.

"But you said you could handle it," Jessie argued.

"I said I've done it many times before. I didn't say I don't have accidents occasionally." He smiled at her and Jessie couldn't help but grin at him. An old prospector had outwitted her. But she didn't feel bad about that; in fact she had started to like him because of it. Feeling warm inside again, she was slowly discovering that she seems to be getting along with people around these parts naturally.

She was about to offer to help clean the mess up until goose bumps took over her body after realising they were on a cliff's top, and there was something waiting for her in the distance. Jessie walked shakily closer to the edge to get a closer look. The mighty canyons of the West in the distance; they were hovering over the sand and undergrowth of forests on the ground like royalty. Jessie stood there awestruck. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, and she knew, she ever will see in existence. The sky was pure blue with white fluffy clouds making there way on the trail of wind. They had a sense of great majesty about them, as solid and eternal as the Earth herself. Jessie felt the honour of witnessing the beautiful Indian country as her legs almost gave way. The wilderness spread out as far as the eye could see, and the mere sight of it caused Jessie's jaw to drop, the corner of her lips to rise and a tear to tickle her cheek as it slid down slowly. She made it. She's finally made it.

Pete walked to her left side having already cleared up the mess and grew curious to her expression. Bullseye went to her left with a worried look, not sure if Jessie was okay or not. Pete then looked out yonder and realised it was the view that had caused her to go so quiet. He turned to face her again.

"I'm not surprised, y'know?" he said to her. She jumped slightly and turned to face him closing her mouth. "It's a true blessing to see something that magnificent." He looked out once more. "Not many are so lucky to see this. I appreciate that you truly love this land."

"Oh I do Pete," Jessie smiled again. "I do."

Closing her eyes, she let a gust blow her hair freely and inhaled deeply. She's never felt so refreshed. Looking back to the cabin, she noticed it was in the centre of a rock formation. Natural sculptures walled a large space around the cabin making it feel homier. There was a trail running from around the corner, and a small river came from it, gliding over the rocks and over the edge of the cliff. Bright green cacti, trees and other plants grew on the edges of the river. It seemed so cut off from the rest of the world, like a mini paradise saved especially for certain people. Jessie knew she never wanted to leave. Her stomach then made noises.

Pete chuckled, "Yer hungry? I'll go get some more plates."

"No!" Jessie exclaimed a little louder than she wanted. "No thank you Pete, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll just eat with my hands." She smiled at him, picked up the waffle pack and ripped it open. She gratefully took one and took a bite. She hadn't eaten in a very long while, feeling quite ravenous after figuring out she hadn't eaten anything yesterday. After finishing the first she asked if she could have another, explaining how long it's been since she last ate.

"Well in that case, darlin' have 'em all! I can always get some more," Pete generously offered.

"Oh no I don-"

"I insist. Even pretty ladies have appetites, ma'am."

Jessie smiled wider, "Thank you Pete." Bullseye bashfully came to Jessie's side as she sat down on the hard ground, and she offered him a waffle of which he took thankfully. After he smiled at her, she gently petted his muzzle.

...

Jessie had no idea what time it was, but she could tell it was late morning by the position of the sun. After she had finished eating, Pete had offered to take her to town to see this man called 'Barky'. The name made her laugh, but she wanted to know whom this guy was. Even Bullseye seemed amused every time Pete mentioned him. He trotted along the trail easily, which caused Jessie to bounce up and down. Pete sat in front of her and she had to hold his waist to keep her balance. She still would like to know where on earth Woody was. He might have gone back to his office. Due to all of the dust in his cabin, she assumed his shifts were stupidly long that he didn't have time to clean it. She didn't believe he was messy, especially how everything in his cabin was put away neatly. Jessie missed him and hoped they would bump into him in town soon.

"Bullseye, why do you insist on going this-a-way when going in that direction is much shorter?" Pete asked the horse.

Bullseye had taken this trip from the cabin to town and back so many times with Woody that he didn't need anyone to indicate which way to go. Because of that he had become his own boss while the two were riding him. But as soon as they came to some crossroads, Pete started ordering the horse to go _his_ way. Bullseye turned his head to face Pete and lowered his ears in apology. He didn't want to protest against Pete because he never wanted to make the people he loved unhappy. But he knew Woody was waiting for them and they didn't have time to take long routes, so he shyly gestured to his route with a gentle head tilt. Jessie winked at the horse to show he wasn't truly in any trouble; he had such a wonderful personality. "All right fine Bullseye, but don't blame me if we arrive there late."

A couple of minutes later, the town was in sight and Bullseye made his way on the path as it curved downwards from the top of the cliff. "It ain't much but it's home," said Pete. Jessie never felt so happy in her life as she examined it. There was a T-shaped road with small buildings on the sides. She could see a town hall, saloon, bank, convenience store, barbers, tailoring, blacksmith, post office and newsagents. There was even a toyshop, a small hotel and a school. It was quaint, but truly special to see, especially when the plants even grew around here sparking it with more life than it would if it was just sand. Further up the road, Jessie could see some farms on either side with some stables. Further in the opposite direction, Jessie could briefly see the train station. As they got closer she could see a building with a star on the door of what looked like a jailhouse.

-_That must be Woody's office-_ Jessie concluded.

"Almost there, Jessie," said Pete. "Looks like Bullseye chose the right way after all." Bullseye gave a grateful smile to the old prospector then continued his concentration on the road ahead of him.

Reaching town, Jessie saw there were very few townsfolk here. She considered there was at least one shop runner per building and a family or two in the streets in total. The families being the potential farmers living near the stables. It didn't put Jessie off though because she never did like crowds. That was another negative aspect caused by the city.

"Over there Bullseye!" Pete exclaimed pointing towards the tailor shop. The horse bent his breast and ran towards the new destination. Jessie wondered why for a second but then forgot about it when she saw Woody leaning forward on the railing by the door. He had changed his top clothing to a canary-coloured pearl snap shirt; a red bandana was wrapped comfortably around his neck and a cow-skinned vest with the sunlight reflecting off of the surface of his golden Sheriff's badge. It wasn't hard to see his Peacemaker was absent from the holster. He was smoking a cigarette looking over yonder as if he was waiting for something. Jessie immediately jumped down from Bullseye, sprinted up to him and threw her arms about his neck.

"Howdy Woody!" she yelled in joy. Woody was startled at first but quickly got over it because he was very pleased to see her too. He threw the cigarette to the floor, blew the smoke away from Jessie and wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

"Hey howdy hey Jessie, glad to see you too," he replied with a smile. She loosened her grip and looked at him with a grin. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. I had to tend to something down here."

"Don't you worry Woody. Pete already told me," she said to him. She reluctantly drew her arms away, not wanting to make him feel awkward, and looked around. "Your town is wonderful Woody. I never imagined it to be these beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so Jessie," he said. He truly meant that as well, he loved his town more than anything and happiness filled his heart hearing Jessie say those words. "By the way, I asked the tailor to make you your best bib and tucker."

Jessie laughed warmly, "And what does that mean cowboy?"

"It means your best clothes. Our tailor will be making you some clothes so you can change."

Jessie's jaw dropped, "Oh my goodness, really? You'll do that for me?"

"I reckoned you'd appreciate a change of clothes, especially after what you've been through."

"Thank you Woody," Jessie said genuinely. "Really."

Woody shrugged with a smile, "Don't mention it."

"Our Sheriff Barky here is like a thoroughbred of the first water," Pete said from behind Jessie. He approached the railing with Bullseye close behind.

"Barky?" Jessie asked in amused shock. She looked to Pete then back at Woody. By the look on his face, she knew this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Pete why do you call me Barky?" Woody asked in a defeated tone. "Every day I remind you that's not my name, it's Wood-y."

"Oh," Pete said simply. Jessie could tell he was reeling over what was left of his brain for any memories of being reminded about Woody's name. He wasn't that old, no older than her own parents, but his blankness convinced her that he was having a state of amnesia. "Sorry Barky, I couldn't remember. I'll try next time though, eh?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Woody sighed but then chuckled. "Thanks anyway Pete."

At that moment, the tailor came through the door to meet them. He was a very short man with a chubby figure. He had short, light brown hair with a moustache and a small beard. He was wearing black trousers with a red and black striped shirt. The moment he saw Jessie he rejoiced.

"Ah! You must be the lovely Jessie I heard so much about. My name is Joe Smithy," he said with a strong English accent. "Come in, come in. I'll have your clothes ready for you in a jippy, but first I need your measurements. You can also choose the materials, my lady. Whichever you like." Jessie looked at Woody. When he smiled and nodded slightly to her, she happily made her way towards the door, closing it behind her.

It wouldn't take long. This town's tailor had hands that worked as swift as a shooting star whenever it came to making clothes. Woody waited with Pete and Bullseye outside the shop patiently. Bullseye had laid down peacefully on the grass with Woody sitting beside him resting his back against the horses' side. He outstretched and crossed his legs then covered his eyes with his hat.

"That there sun is burnin' my biscuits," Pete blurted in complaint quite a while later. "Any sign of shade around 'ere?"

"Try your hat Pete," Woody replied not moving from his posture. "If not there's always a nearby tree."

"Dang good idea there Barky," Pete replied. Woody quietly sighed to himself, and Bullseye smiled at him for his patience.

Pete had gotten to his feet when the door to the tailor shop opened. He stopped in his tracks and stared. Woody and Bullseye's attention was also caught and they turned their heads. Jessie was standing there, fitting perfectly into a freshly made cowgirl outfit. Woody's mouth dropped open; he couldn't quite believe how much it revealed her personality. She wore large brown boots, similar to that of Woody's, except they were missing the spurs. Her bottoms had cow-skin fronts, again similar to Woody's vest, with a denim back. Above the brown belt holding her trousers securely, she wore a white shirt with a yellow patch spreading over her shoulders and chest with some kind of red rope décor. The true highlight though was the bright cowgirl hat perched on her head with a white banner. It mirrored her hair perfectly, fulfilling the same purpose as Woody's hat does his, to be just hers, refusing to be compatible with any other soul. Her hair remained free and it levitated gracefully by the travelling winds of the west. Jessie was finally in her element, and neither of the trio staring at her transformation would have even guessed she was from the city. This was Jessie.

Jessie grinned seeing the looks on their faces, "Well what do ya think?"

Woody rose to his feet slowly, eyes stuck on her appearance, "You sure are cuttin' a swell Jess."

Jessie giggled, "How did I know you were gonna say somethin' I wasn't gonna understand?" She grinned at him and tilted her head.

Woody smiled at her, "You look stunning, Jessie. Absolutely stunning." Jessie blushed bright red, looking away in time to not notice his own flushed face. He himself had turned away realising what he just said. He sacrificed his dignity for a moment to tell her the truth; he just wanted her to know. As a Sheriff, he cannot tell a lie. Woody smirked to himself suddenly. Apart from times when he pulls off a little scam, now that's another story. Woody had a strategic mind and can think quickly to get out of a situation. He wasn't just a Sheriff, but also a cowboy. There were those times when his wild side would need to be called upon, and a little trick to pull on those passerby gamblers in the saloon every now and then was 'a heap of fun'.

Woody didn't notice Jessie had sneaked her way up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing his attention to snap straight back to her. "Thank you Woody," she said with a smile standing quite close to him. He looked down to see her eyes, and they once again locked. Woody and Jessie's eyes had a habit of doing that. It was like two powerful forces reaching out for the other, depending on each other to live and once close enough they would grip and hold tight. For Woody and Jessie, it was like the trunk of an old tree reaching out to the sky with its widespread branches calling upon the excited green leaves as winter smoothly slipped into spring to fulfill it.

Pete approached Joe and leaned against the railing just like he was doing, "Well Jessie, I say you're ace-high. Especially if you've caused our Sheriff to be tongue-tied." The cowboy and cowgirl slowly turned their look back to the other two still adjusting to what happened between their soul windows just then. It was like they linked with each other at that moment. Words from the physical world weren't quite getting through to them just yet as they stared at Pete. They knew he said something but their attention was still being drawn by each other. Their immortal spirits had just grown stronger and closer.

Joe went back into his shop for a minute and came back out with a brush and yellow ribbon in his hands. He handed the brush to Jessie, which she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you Joe, for everything," she said and started brushing her hair, de-tangling the knots. Woody shuffled nervously putting his hands in his pockets. He had to snap out of that state sooner or later, better make it now. Joe then handed the ribbon to him.

"In this heat, she needs to have her hair braided. After what I taught you as a lad, I can't think of anyone else better, can you Sheriff?" he said while bouncing his eyebrows up and down. Woody stared at the ribbon, suddenly feeling quite intimidated by the simplicity and purpose of it in this point in time.

"I, uh – I don't think Jessie will appreciate –" Woody started.

"I don't mind," Jessie quickly cut in. He turned his head towards her with a gentle and curious expression. "I think it's a good idea, and you could probably do a better job than I could seeing as you can see what's happening behind me." She smiled at him.

"Uh -" His eyes caught the ribbon being shaken a bit in front of him by Joe. He was gesturing for him to take it and not be afraid to do so. Something else inside him was telling him to do so too, encouraging him to not close the door of this opportunity. So he carefully accepted and then cautiously took hold of the ribbon in his hand. It was silky and very smooth to the touch. Woody suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy; this was the oddest feeling he's ever had. One he's never experienced before causing him to gulp. "Um, do you want to see a view of the canyons while I braid?" he asked Jessie.

Jessie smiled to him and wrapped an arm around his, "I'd love to." Woody smiled in return, and the Western duo made their way along the road towards the cliff's edge. Before they could stop him, Pete and Joe saw Bullseye follow after them. He was definitely not missing this, especially since he felt closer to these two than anyone in the world.

...

It must have been clairvoyance, or something like that. Whatever passed between the two of them was something one should never ignore. It was a bond, a connection, trust and loyalty. Jessie didn't care what it was; all she cared about was how wonderful it felt. It was like she had found her counterpart, the second half that has been waiting for her forever, something, or someone, truly special. Pure bliss explored her body and it was cool and refreshing. The view of the canyon majesty made Jessie feel like she could fly. In her heart she definitely could.

"Did you know that the Native Americans believe the length of your hair represents the strength of your spirit?" Woody asked her.

Jessie was facing away from him, sitting comfortably on the sandy ground between his legs. She had taken off her hat and held it safely over her knees. Behind Woody, Bullseye acted as his pillow again to help him get comfortable. Woody's shy fingers against her hair relaxed her to such an extent that she was now leaning into him. He had carefully separated her hair into three locks and was now forming the braid like craftwork. He didn't realise how much of her hair was like a work of art until feeling how soft it was. Woody himself had even relaxed more, breathing slowly and deeply. Bullseye all the while was as quiet as they could be, simply listening to their conversation peacefully.

"Oh?" Jessie said. "In that case, do I have a strong spirit or a weak one?"

Woody chuckled lightly, "I don't need to see your hair's length to say you have a strong, free spirit Jessie." She smiled at his response. She looked up at the sky. Her subconscious knew she didn't want this moment to end; everything about it was just so perfect. She's never felt as comfortable as this with anyone. But then her stomach twisted and sickened remembering the inevitable that is awaiting her.

"What do I do now Woody?"

"Hm?"

"I came here to see the West. And now that I have seen it - am I meant to go back?" Logic came to her and she knew she could probably make it back to her parents in time for them to leave if she caught the next train. If she had to go back, it had to be now.

Woody's heart sank deeper than he thought it could. Good thing he had just finished tightening the ribbon as a bow, otherwise he might've lost his grip. "You're still going back?"

His question caught Jessie's attention and she turned around to face him. "Do you not want me to go back?"

"No! Of course I don't!"

Woody caught himself realising he rushed into that answer without thinking. He wasn't even aware of how strongly he felt about that either. Jessie was taken aback by his response, but was so desperate to hear what he had to say. "What I mean is - well - you're old enough now to make your own decisions. If your heart belongs here, then you should –" He trailed off. He didn't want to trail off, but confusion was over-filling him at the moment.

"Then I should stay here?"

"Yes. I know how you feel about wanting to stay," Woody's eyes observed his surroundings as he spoke. "This land is a home, and it can be yours too if you wish it. The town will welcome you with open arms."

"Where am I supposed to stay Woody?"

"I can only offer you the hotel or my cabin for now."

Jessie's spirits rose again, and she grinned at him. Kneeling in front of him and placing her hands on her bent thighs, she decided to tease her friend a bit. "You'll have to do the dustin' in that place fearless Sheriff."

Woody grinned at her; he knew what she was trying to do. "Oh really? I thought the women were the ones who did the housework?"

"How very narrow-minded of you!" Jessie chuckled.

Woody shook his head. This woman really was special, but also a handful. "Don't you worry Jessie, I'll fix it up to suit your needs."

"Then that's settled then," she said.

"I-It is?"

"Yeehaw!" Jessie leaped onto Woody again embracing him in her signature hug and held him so close to her. "Oh Woody thank you! You're the bestest friend I've ever had!" she cried.

Saying that Woody was ecstatic was an understatement. He felt more joy than that, and he wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug. Bullseye's doggy tail was wagging rapidly once again, knowing things had at last turned out for the better for Jessie, and for Woody.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The confirmation of best friend is one of the greatest gifts anyone can receive. Woody had always wanted a best friend; he himself never truly had one before either. Pete was never one he could feel secure enough to open himself up to. Bullseye was a best friend, but to a limit as he was still a horse with incapability to exchange dialogue which forced Woody to have one-sided conversations with him. Bullseye always listened though with his full attention. Jessie and he were now Western partners, and they both had the dedication to help the other out no matter what happens. They had not realised this yet, but for now they walked side by side.

Woodrow 'Trails with Horses' Pride of the West had not actually been prepared to meet such a wild spirit in the city before. Those kinds of environments destroyed the soul bit-by-bit, never allowing them to roam and embrace life as it is. It cut people off from nature, which caused the soul to call out to it louder. That's why most people get too stressed by the city. There is, and always will be, more to life than the civilisation created by man. Law and order is one thing, a thing Woody lived by, but a good balance was required. One must know that the population of man is big, but the world itself is bigger. They needed to know how to properly make use of the wide-open spaces. Now Woody knew Jessie knew how, it was as clear as day. So he had given her the opportunity to let that untamed essence in her blood run free. She most certainly did not wait any longer to do so.

"Yeehaw!" Jessie exclaimed. She had jumped and swung from a tree branch and splashed into the river. Woody sat at the water's edge with Bullseye with his hat tipped over his eyes again. The fiery sun was burning down on him, and he enjoyed the warmth. Jessie had never felt so lucky. Her best friend, seeming to be glowing in luminescence by the sun's beams, was everything she hoped for. Wanting to exert the happiness filled inside her, she leaped into the air and met the cold settled water of the river. The braid holding Jessie's hair was very well made, as it did not loosen when she arose from the water's depths. This is exactly what she needed. Her dream had finally been fulfilled, in more ways than she thought it could. Her new life started here.

"You better write a letter to your parents, Jess. At least to let them know you're okay. I'm sure they are extremely worried about you, especially your mother. I'll start getting reports from the city saying a young girl has gone missing," Woody mentioned, keeping still in his calm state. Then he chuckled briefly. "Plus it's interesting how you get new clothes and make them wet on the first day." Jessie had only taken off her hat, boots and belt before launching into the river. Woody decided to seat himself beside them, while Bullseye was grazing on the tall grass. Woody always felt the need to keep his dignity up; it satisfied his duty as Sheriff. Whereas exquisite joy had taken over Jessie after Woody offered to help her live here, and she just had to let it out somehow.

"They will just get dry again, and I will Woody, don't you worry," Jessie replied while soaking in the cool water. "I'm guessing pa is looking for me. He can get very protective over ma and me. I'm not sure whether it's over possession or worry."

"I'm pretty sure it's the second one, Jess," Woody replied. "It sounds like he's a dedicated man after what you told me."

"He sure is. I'll miss him. But I think I'll miss ma more. She was really the only person I could ever talk to if I had any troubles or worries. Pa didn't seem to care, or even know how to help," Jessie said.

Woody lifted his hat up slightly to see her, "I think he might be a bit too dedicated to his work if he can't help his own daughter."

"I wouldn't think too much into it Woody," Jessie looked at him and smirked. "Besides he is a man after all."

"I'm not a lady friend Jess, so don't have any conversations about men with me," Woody huffed, leaning back to let his hat fall over his face again.

Jessie waded over to the river's edge to Woody's boots and crossed her arms on the ground with her head resting on top beside them. "Why don't you come in with me?"

"I think you can have a hog-killin' time without me, Jess," Woody said.

"Yer yellow cowboy!" Jessie continued to smirk. She wasn't going to admit that she just wanted to have some fun with him.

Woody immediately shot up to a sitting position, "I am not!" He sounded purely insulted.

"Oh yes you are," Jessie playfully shook her fingers over Woody's boots, letting the little water drops sprinkle them. "You can't even enjoy a cooling swim with me."

"I think I can enjoy the dry ground at the moment thank you," said Woody pulling his legs back.

Jessie's expression widened, "Is it because you can't swim?"

"It's because a redhead is driving me nuts," Woody replied.

"What better reason to cool off in the water then?"

"Bosh."

"Oh come on! You're wild, ain't ya? Start proving that to me now!"

"I've got nothin' to prove to you cowgirl! I'm staying here by hook or crook."

Jessie couldn't help herself now, she knew she enjoyed teasing him and now it was time to start the games. "Oh really?"

Without warning, she grabbed hold of Woody's boots and started pulling him in. He was caught off guard but managed to take grip on the ground and stopped himself when his legs were hanging over the water.

"Jessie! What do you think you're doing?" Woody exclaimed in panic, eyes wide in horror.

Jessie had positioned her feet on the wall of the river to give her greater power when pulling his legs as she leaned back. "I'm proving a point, now come in with me," she said simply with a little smile.

Woody felt quite mocked after seeing that smile. He shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth trying to pull out of Jessie's grip. "Not a chance!"

"We'll have to do it the hard way if you insist on being stubborn!"

"I won't let it happen!"

"Oh I will make it happen cowboy."

Bullseye had watched the whole scenario with great amusement. Now it was a battle of strength and will power. The horse knew Woody was stubborn, in fact he was very stubborn. Especially when it came to testing his loyalty to someone or something. If you had Woody's loyalty, he'll stick by you no matter what. Pretty much like Bullseye himself. That's why he and Woody made the correct combination between rider and steed. They thought alike and looked after each other, which was very essential to make a successful team. Jessie fit in the group in a special Jessie-shaped hole that they didn't even know was there. She was like the missing bond between a circle's formation and was the only one who could complete it, and in this world of war the friends needed to stick together. Now they were all apart of each other's lives so strongly, Bullseye only naturally made his way over to Woody to join in the fun. Besides only he knew something that would hit Woody's weakness on the spot.

He happily skipped a couple of trots before reaching the cowboy Sheriff, and he confidently began nibbling at Woody's side with a grin, causing him to laugh. His sides were secretly very sensitive and Bullseye's little action made him unwillingly break into hysterics.

Jessie stopped pulling for a second and her eyes widened with a huge smile spreading her face, "Oh my goodness cowboy, are you ticklish?"

"Bullseye! Stop, please!" he helplessly pleaded completely ignoring the question. He wasn't admitting anything to Jessie. Jessie knew he didn't have to; his reaction to Bullseye's motion was answer enough. "Please Bullseye! Stop!"

"Keep doing it Bullseye! We'll have him in the water in no time at all!" Jessie ordered. Bullseye grinned at her and carried out his nibbling very softly against his unprotected side. She continued to smile at Woody, at this moment he was acting very cute. There was no way he could fight off the both of them now.

Eventually, Woody weakened causing his grip to loosen and Jessie triumphed after dragging him into the river. While Woody was beneath the surface, his hat floated on top which Bullseye took hold off neighing in laughter. Jessie was also laughing; the poor cowboy must feel like he just got bullied. It was innocent though, one which Jessie really wanted to do again. He burst out of the water gasping for air, half catching his breath from the attack and half coughing up water. He rubbed his face with both hands in frustration.

"You two are cruel," he said simply with a strong hint of anger. Woody didn't have to float. Near the river's edge he was tall enough to stand on the bottom.

Jessie felt some sympathy towards the man and swam up to him, "Are you all right, Woody?" Opening his mouth to answer, Woody stopped himself in favour of more exhausted panting. Jessie let him breathe rapidly, it's the least she could do. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Well, why did you –" Woody stopped himself again, taking a deep breath and calming down. The day was too good to be angry for long. "You know what? It's fine, and I'm fine." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in a bit of humiliation. Jessie giggled, and didn't bring his ticklishness up in a conversation. She'll get him again when he's least expecting it. "I'm in the water now, I might as well accept my defeat."

"That's the spirit," Jessie said.

Before going deeper, Woody took off his boots and placed them on the ground near Jessie's. The sun will have them dry in no time. Bullseye sat beside the accessories with Woody's hat still in his mouth.

"You look after that Bullseye," Woody warned.

Bullseye faithfully nodded to him and placed the hat down before resting his head on it as a pillow. Woody shook his head at him before he felt a splash on the side of his face.

"Hey cowboy! You comin' or what?" said Jessie splashing him again.

Woody rubbed his eye where a drop unfortunately landed, "I'm right behind you Jessie."

The two of them slowly swam along the river, not paying attention to their clothes or hair being wet. They didn't care, and no-one else was going to care. Letting things like that get in the way of their good time together just caused unnecessary worry and stress that wasn't worth it. The two cowfolk managed to free their mind of any worries as they waded down stream. Woody lifted his body up to float on the surface. He didn't realise how wonderful this felt, Jessie was right.

Jessie swam closer to him. "Hey Woody," she said softly.

"Hm?"

"Why were you so averse to come in the water?"

Woody thought over that question for a moment. He even asked that to himself earlier on. "I'm sorry, Jessie," he started simply before dropping his legs under the water again to face her. He suddenly felt quite depressed and she saw that in his eyes. "I sometimes forget. I've been defending and running this town for so long now it seems to be the only thing on my mind." Jessie listened carefully to what he had to say. Woody made a brief but saddened smile as he looked down, almost as if he was ashamed of himself. "I feel like my freedom was taken away from me a long time ago."

"Oh Woody," Jessie said. "Maybe I can help you?"

Woody looked up at her, "How so?"

"I was thinking," Jessie started, and she truly was thinking about this. "Maybe you could teach me how to be your deputy?"

His eyes widened, "You – you want to be a deputy?"

Jessie grinned at him, "Absolutely. If I'm going to live here with you, Pete and Bullseye, I'd like to build a career and make use of myself. I want to defend the West just as much as you do Woody, and even if you say no I'm going to be by your side whether you like it or not."

Woody didn't know what to say. He's never had anyone make that kind of offer before. Jessie's energy and determination did not need to be revealed further after she chased down a train, her mind set on the goal. Woody smiled at her, he honestly couldn't think of anyone better for that kind of role.

"I don't know Jessie, you're a bit of a trouble-maker," he said with a grin.

"And you aren't cowboy?" Jessie replied.

"Well, if your heart is set to it, we could give it a go," he said. Then he grinned widely. "And you know what? I think I'll love it."

Jessie caught Woody in a fierce hug, "All right Woody! I'll do it!"

Woody choked, "You just can't help yourself can you?" He gestured to the hug but Jessie let that pass.

...

Sun set; evening was approaching. Woody and Jessie made it out of the river late afternoon, in time to dry off before the sun disappeared. They had sat together simply chatting. Woody explained that Jessie would have to train in horse riding, lasso and gunfire if she is to do the job well, but she can be recruited while practicing at the same time. Being the self-confident person that she was, Jessie already knew she was going to do well.

When their clothes had finished drying, Jessie started placing the belt back around her hips humming a soft tune to herself. Woody reached for his boot and gasped, "Oh my god! There's a snake in my boot!"

Jessie looked over to him, "There's a what?"

"A rattlesnake has crawled into my boot," he said in shock. He had already put the left one on, but the sudden weight he felt when picking up the right made him peer inside.

Jessie laughed, "I think he likes you."

"Well I don't like _it_," Woody said firmly. He wasn't quite sure what to do; the last thing he wanted to do was make it angry. He didn't want to put him or Jessie in danger of its bite. "I guess I'll just have to leave it behind. Unless I can find some kind of twig shaped like a hook."

"Not too good with snakes then, eh Woody?"

"No I'm not. I never did like them, and never did understand why."

Jessie giggled, "So you can handle outlaws and speeding trains, just not snakes?"

"According to Hoyle."

"I think better of you for admitting that Woody," Jessie smiled.

Woody stopped and thought for a second. In normal circumstances he wouldn't admit any of his secrets to anyone. For some reason he felt like he didn't want to hide anything from Jessie.

"I must say it feels better to get that off my chest."

Jessie felt truly happy he could talk with her like this, "What are best friends for?"

He turned to face her with a smile, causing her heart to thump. That smile. That gentle, cute smile he presents to her often always lights up her world further. It takes her back to when she first saw him and had the luck to observe details of his face back in the police station. To distract her from the rapidly pounding beat of her heart, Jessie took hold of his boot and looked inside. "Your boot is like a cave, Woody. How big are your feet exactly?"

Woody sighed, "I'm six foot six, Jessie. What do you think?"

"A nice stable base for your height," Jessie announced. She definitely wasn't complaining about how tall he was. She held the boot's opening closer to her and she jokingly yodeled inside it. After she did, the rattlesnake was summoned out of the boot and wrapped itself firmly around her arm. Jessie jumped back slightly and Woody took his boot back in shock.

"Jessie, it's okay just don't make any sudden movements," he instructed to her. He was very frightened for Jessie quite suddenly.

"I'm fine Woody, don't worry," she said noticing the snake suddenly seemed fascinated by her. He wasn't even rattling which was the sign of a threat. In fact he seemed completely at ease.

"That's different," Woody observed.

Jessie lowered her arm down and the snake crawled away from them, his body smoothly curving its way, stopping on a nearby rock to look at Jessie again. She felt so befriended. Even the local animals are getting along with her. Woody checked one more time in his boot before putting it on, still a bit dazzled over the snake.

"You're very brave, Jess. I'm guessing the snake smelt the fear in me," Woody concluded.

"_I'm_ guessing the snake was looking for a new home, and seemed to think your boot was cosy," Jessie said. "You sure you won't sacrifice it for him? He looked pretty upset from having to leave."

"I don't buy boots for snake homes, Jess. He's got the whole Western wilderness to choose from."

"Oh, but your boot was special."

"It's my footwear!" Woody couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. "What do you expect me to do? Walk around in a slight angle appearing full as a tick?"

Jessie burst out laughing, "I can really picture you doing that!"

Woody grasped the air while rolling his eyes. He turned away, and sighed. "This ain't even funny anymore."

Jessie jumped on his back and wrapped her arms about his shoulders and her legs around his waist. "Will you relax? We're just havin' some fun."

Woody sighed again and started walking away from the river, even with Jessie on his back. He couldn't help but let out a wry smile at her despite the annoyance he let out. He wasn't truly irritated, just playing along. "Boy, I've got my work cut out for me."

"You and me both, cowboy."

...

The group of three made their return to the town after the sun fell beyond the hills leaving nothing but a darkening sky above them with millions of glittering stars. Jessie could see the shops were closed as no lights were seen in the windows. The only sign of life came from the saloon up the road. She noticed the bright yellow light from each window along with faint music and laughing. It was very appealing and made Jessie want to go and check it out. Woody stopped by the door of the jailhouse they were passing and started searching his pockets. He brought out a set of keys.

"You go ahead, Jess. The post officer will be in there somewhere. The sooner we write that letter and send it off the better," Woody said. "I just need to file the paperwork left on my desk before I join you."

Jessie turned back to him with a regretful expression, "You're not coming with me?"

"It won't take too long, Jess. I'll be there directly. Pete will be waiting for you inside. Find him and he'll find the post officer for you. Oh and be prepared, sounds like the townsfolk are gettin' roostered up in there," Woody said with a chuckle.

"Roostered up?" she asked a bit worried.

"You'll be fine. Bullseye see to it that she stays out of trouble."

The horse nodded to the cowboy and nudged Jessie so she would follow him. She cuddled Woody briefly, and then put a hand on Bullseye's saddle to be lead away. Woody smiled as they went and turned back to the lock on the door. He stepped inside and shut it behind him.

The saloon was one of the largest buildings in the town, the other two being the hotel and the town hall. Above the entrance was a large wooden sign saying, 'Half a Barrel Saloon: Come in and Fill up'. Jessie assumed it meant drink up and it didn't refer to loading your gun, at least she hoped it didn't mean that. She felt calm after seeing Bullseye's face. He wasn't worried, so neither should she. He stopped by the entrance and gestured for Jessie to go inside, he of course couldn't because he was a horse. The manager of the 'Half a Barrel Saloon' never appreciated animals of any kind entering the building. He said they stink the place up or cause more cleaning, which is hard enough as it is if you get a group of drunken cowboys having a good time. Woody or Pete would comment that the place couldn't be anymore stunk up than it already is. Jessie took note of the swinging doors entering the place, and she brightened up. She's always wanted to do this.

Jessie kicked the swinging doors and strode inside with an over-the-top expression. She caught the attention of a few cowboys near the entrance, but Jessie saw the whole place was full. Most were travelers and were the ones severely drunk with their hats on at odd angles. It was one very large room with a theatre, bar and tables with chairs. There were famous Martin Johnson Heade paintings hung up on the walls. Jessie could smell cigarette smoke thickly in the air, along with ale and whiskey. It made her eyes water a bit, but it was to be expected. She spotted Joe Smithy talking to someone in the corner. Having a closer look she noticed there were no other females here, and wondered if she was going to suffer the same thing as she did when she encountered the Mexican brothers on the train. That was until one of the cowboys who saw her spoke up.

"Howdy pardner! Let me buy you a Who-hit-John," he offered politely.

Jessie made her way over to the cowboy who was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender and took a seat beside him. He was a clean-shaven man, wearing brown chaps with a black belt and hat with a white shirt and black bandana. The bartender was wearing a grey and white striped shirt with a dark green apron. He had beady eyes with a small moustache and beard covering only his chin. This character looked fun to talk to, and neither seemed threatening, as their eyes were friendly. Jessie couldn't quite spot Pete in the crowds and so decided to wait until she did.

"The name's Walt Brand. What brings you 'round these parts?" the cowboy asked.

"Call me Jess. I've moved here from the city," Jessie replied. She had made an error without even knowing it.

"The Old States? That's some travel, but a good escape," Walt replied. "The whole kit and caboodle about cities never did pass through my brain. The folks there are a bunch of scavenging dogs. You obviously knew this which makes you smart." Their drinks had arrived. Walt immediately chucked it down his throat. Jessie took it up to her nose and knew it was some kind of spirit or liquor. She took a sip.

"Woohoo, that's strong," she said a bit dumbfounded.

"It's good for ya," Walt agreed. "So why this town if you don't mind me askin'? You got friends 'round ere?"

"Ah yes, I'm acquainted with the Sheriff," Jess replied. She wasn't going to tell her story to just anyone. Jessie knew she opened herself up to Woody, but that was different. She didn't know how or why it was different, she just knew. Jessie considered the conversations she's had with Woody special, and she meant to keep it that way.

"The Sheriff? He has to superintend this town. Good thing too. The Mayor used to cause as much shindy as a vulture stealin' a coyote's lunch."

"Used to?"

"Well after the Sheriff became the Mayor's right hand man, he started making the decisions for him."

"Oh I see." _–Wow, Woody really has got his hands full. – _Jessie felt more determined to help him out now. The cowboy deserves some help, and she patted herself on the back for offering hers.

A moment's silence went between them. Walt had downed three glasses already, while Jessie was still on her first. For some reason, it was starting to make her feel light-headed. She's never had a proper drink before, her father always disapproved. He probably would yell at her for being where she was now, but it's like Woody said, she's old enough to make her own decisions. She wasn't planning on doing this often but there's a first time for everything. But because the one drink was making her a bit dizzy she decided not to drink anymore. She never planned to be a heavy drinker and wasn't starting now.

Jessie then spotted a group of three ladies head for the exit from the crowds. She had not noticed them before. She assumed they were entertainers that were backstage. They were wearing big frilly dresses that made Jessie cringe. How any woman could manage wearing that is beyond her. Each had their own bright colour: pink, green and blue. Her mother told her that they're that bright to make them more attractive to men. Jessie rolled her eyes.

She accidentally caught one's eye, and the lady immediately started whispering to the other two. All three of them were gossiping, sneaking quick glimpses at Jessie and then back to each other. Jessie felt outraged; it was like they were making fun of her. The green-dressed lady approached her with a paper in her hand. She held it out to Jessie, which she took with confusion.

"That's our address, sweetie. Come see us tonight if you can," she said. With a wink all three headed towards the door giggling like mad. Jessie sat there completely confused.

Walt nudged her gently, "Hey, hey you lucky devil." Jessie was still too baffled to even respond.

_-What is going on? -_

To her blessing, Woody came through the door almost bumping into the three giggling ladies. They froze in their tracks and stared at him.

"Well, well," the pink dressed lady said with a sly, suspicious grin. "Maybe you could also join us tonight. We left our address with our red-headed friend over there." She approached Woody and trailed her finger softly on his chest. He backed away slightly with eyes wide. "I'll look forward to seeing _you_." With that, the three passed by him and one pinched his behind causing him to jump in shock. Jessie's face boiled to such a state it felt like high pressure in the centre of a hot spot. He looked back at them completely furious, but they caught a stagecoach and were gone before they knew it.

Woody stamped his way to sit beside Jessie and growled, "Soiled Doves."

"What was that about?"

"That's just how some ladies are, Jess," said Walt. "I wonder why they didn't offer me anything tonight." He sighed in depression ordering another drink.

"Did they really give you an address, Jess?" Woody asked. Jessie looked at him in disgust. "No! No! I just want to burn it!" Jessie gave the paper to him and he lifted the top of a lantern and placed it on the fire.

"Oh man, I could've used that," Walt complained.

"Why did they give it to me, Woody?" Jessie asked.

Woody looked at her and deeply breathed nervously before placing a hand on his face. "They thought you were a man."

"They thought what?" Jessie exclaimed.

"You're a woman?" Walt asked Jessie. "You don't look like a woman!"

After he said that, Jessie slapped him across the face causing him to fall out of his chair and lay unconscious on the floor. Woody laughed at that.

"Don't blame him Jessie. He's off on a bender," he said. "It's just that everyone knows most women wear dresses. You're wearing clothes a cowboy would wear, and due to the narrow-minds of folks in this country they tend to think inside the box."

"I thought you said the people in this town are nice!" Jessie accused.

"These aren't people from town. I said most people in the saloon are travelers and are usually gone the following morning."

Jessie took a deep sigh of relief, "Thank goodness for that."

Woody smiled at her and then looked around behind them. He didn't spot Pete anywhere and then knew - that's why Jessie was waiting near the entrance for him.

"I can see the post officer, Jessie. Come with me," he said close to her ear so he wouldn't have to shout over the merry noise. Jessie's spine tingled by his breath tickling her ear and went to follow him feeling quite frivolous.

The two of them had to walk close together so they wouldn't be separated in the crowd. It came to the point when they both reached out to take each other's hands. The touch wasn't uncomfortable since they both felt close enough as friends to make contact. In fact they were more than close enough. Woody lead Jessie through and found a man still dressed in his post office uniform speaking to Stinky Pete, ironically.

"And where have you been Pete?" Woody asked, unknowingly still holding Jessie's hand. She knew, and tightened her grip with a smile.

"I was just chattin' to my old friend here. Friends do that often you know, Sheriff," Pete replied calmly. He spotted their intertwined hands and grinned but didn't say a word.

"It doesn't matter." Woody turned his attention to the man next to him. "I was wondering if you could help my friend Jessie here to write a letter and have it sent as soon as possible?"

"No problem Sheriff," he replied happily. "Anything to help out a friend of mine." He walked up to Jessie and tipped his hat and held out a bent arm. "Your friend is very pretty. May I escort you to the office? We'll be done directly."

Jessie smiled at him and placed her arm in his. "I'm glad someone can tell the difference."

"Do you want me to come along Jess?"

"No it's all right Woody," Jessie replied confidently. After striking Walt earlier she felt like she really can defend herself successfully, even if she felt guilty after doing it. "Shall I meet you back at the cabin when I'm done?"

Woody smiled, "Sure thing." He watched Jessie leave and sat down next to Pete. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his short wavy hair.

"Did you manage to braid Jessie's hair all right?"

"Yes I did."

"What did you do afterwards? Surely it doesn't take an entire afternoon to braid hair."

"Oh we just went for a swim down by the river."

"And I bet you refused to do so at first didn't you?"

Woody looked at him crossly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pete wasn't phased by Woody's look. "Oh come on Barky. I've known you since you were just a little nipper." Pete indicated how small he was when he was a child by leveling his hand facedown towards the ground. "You've lost your sense of excitement and freedom ever since you became Sheriff."

"I've had no choice Pete. Do you see anyone else keeping this town safe?"

"No, and you do a very good job, my boy. But it's taken over your life completely. When's the last time you went to your cabin in peace before you met Jessie?"

"Where are you going with this Pete?" Woody was getting annoyed now.

Pete smiled gently at him. "I'm saying that this young woman is maybe the perfect thing that's happened in your life. It's the first time in a long while I've seen you smile that large. Not since you were a young child. You're returning to the wilderness just to have a good time." Woody was silent by what he was saying. "Jessie is going to help you Barky, and you're going to help her. And I've never felt so happy in my entire life!" Pete finished with a huge grin leaning back in his seat.

Woody stared at him, not trusting his voice. He looked down to the floor completely lost in thought. He didn't think having Jessie around was going to reveal something that deep in conversation, and for the better as well.

...

Jessie was sitting at the post office finishing up on her letter. Even if she hadn't gone to school, her father had taught her the basics of reading and writing. Her father always hated the idea of her not going to school because it prevented her from obtaining a successful career. So he of course, took it upon himself to teach Basic English. Jessie thinks its because he wanted to try and use her to gain some money back.

The letter explained everything. Why she left, whom she met, and what she's planning for her life now. She read through her letter one more time, and once she was satisfied she folded it neatly into an envelope and sealed it. She was about to write the address on the front when she realised she had run out of ink. Sighing, she abandoned her letter on the desk she was sitting at and she made her way over to a cupboard, opening the doors to search for some more. There were all kinds of weird objects on the shelves in there. There was even a stuffed grey horse toy in the corner.

"Oh how sweet," Jessie said.

She reached both of her hands out and took it out of the cupboard. It was extremely dusty, even as dusty as Woody's cabin. She brushed him with her hand and blew off the dust. "Poor thing. You've been lonely in there haven't you?" Something collapsed on the shelf. Jessie looked to where the noise came from and saw, in the corner where the horse had been, a small brown box. A sense of captivation suddenly took her over, like she was hypnotized to reach out and take the box. It was a simple plain box with a lock preventing her from opening it. Jessie's eye caught the small key hanging around the toy horse's neck. Like a sixth sense, she unlinked the key from the horse and gently placed him down on the desk beside her. She carefully unlocked the box and opened it to reveal an unsealed envelope with the word, 'Dillin' written neatly on it.

"Dillin? Wasn't that the name of the previous Sheriff?" Jessie asked herself.

She couldn't help it. She took the envelope out and set the box aside, next to the toy horse. The letter inside was in very good condition considering it had been trapped in the box for a long time. Jessie wasn't quite sure how long it was in there because there was no date written anywhere on the manuscript. Ignoring that mystery, she unfolded the letter and read it.

-_To my old friend, Jack Dillin,_

_My days are numbered now, as the man who hunts me grows closer with each sun set. He's been on my scent for so long now; more than I can count and it's because of this I need your help._

_My fate has been determined and I know now I cannot escape it. For all of the sinful things I have done, my death is inevitable and I will stand the gaff. It's because of me I've lost my love. She and my son mean everything to me, but I never could offer them a proper life with my ways. I have made too many enemies to offer them what they deserve. The thirst for vengeance from my hunter is too strong and he will never stop until he gets me. He took my love, and he will want to take my son too once he discovers his existence. I love him so much Dillin, and he is the only thing of purity I have to leave behind._

_Please raise him to be more like you than me. I wish I could witness him grow up. Oh, I truly do. The thought of not being able to is my proper punishment, because it was through him and my love that I found out what life was truly worth living for. They are my greatest treasures, and once I am sent down to the fiery depths, I can only hope they remain in my memories._

_Take care of him, old friend. He is now everything I have, and if you do tell him who I was - just tell him I loved him as my son-_

Jessie's hand holding the letter shook furiously. The ending words struck her soul, and she couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. It couldn't be true, but it was. The evidence was right there, in Jessie's hand, in black and white. The puzzle pieces had finally come together, and her eyes filled with painful tears. So many emotions were filling up inside her, and she couldn't move. She was frozen in her place, staring at the words that made her feel sick. She shook her head in despair.

-_Farewell,_

_Teague Pride-_

Jessie let the paper slip from her hands and it gracefully glided its way to the floor. Teague Pride. The words rung and reeled in her mind as it supported a hidden truth. Woody was Tiger Town Teague's son. Jessie realised now; that was why she felt like she's seen him before. That night so many years ago, when she saw Teague's face for the first and last time confirmed that Woody was the spitting image of him. She backed herself up against the wall and attempted to steady her breaths. She let the tears fall.

"Don't think anything different of him Jessie," she heard a voice at the door say. She turned her head to see the post officer standing there with a very sorrowful look. Jessie stared at him, leaned further into the wall and panted out of shock still. "The town knows of Woody's origins, but he doesn't. There was a rule set by Dillin a very long time ago that Woody should never know. He was never sure how to tell Woody the truth of who his father was; the pain of losing an old friend was too much and he knew the truth would crush Woody. He shinned out of town, far away into the wilderness to lead Griffiths away from him. No-one here thinks of Teague as a lesser man. In fact his final act changed the opinions of many. So we respected his last wishes and raised Woody as our own. We can only hope we did well to meet Teague's expectations. Woody's a good man, Jessie. Please promise me you won't breathe a word of it, or think any differently of him."

His voice was desperate and pleading. Jessie's breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't say anything, and was really struggling to believe what was happening tonight. She had always known her father murdered Teague, but finding this information about who her father truly murdered and how it linked to her best friend was adding a new horrifying layer to it. Woody was such a good person to Jessie, and now she had to keep secrets from him. Jessie grasped her stomach and leaned forward. There was no other feeling in the world that could be worse than this.

The post officer's expression deepened in desperation, "Please Jessie?"

Jessie looked at him again, tears still falling down her cheeks. For the benefit of keeping Woody safe, she just stared at him and nodded.

The officer mirrored her nod and let out a little smile, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out, Jessie." Pete said.

He had made his way over to the post office to offer guidance back to Woody's cabin for the night. Woody himself had already headed back to make a start on cleaning the place up. After he spotted the officer come out with Jessie's letter, he gave Pete a look that told him everything. Pete entered through the door to see Jessie had picked up Teague's aged letter again to fix her gaze on it. Her eyes were twinkling with great sadness and stood unnaturally still. Pete had gently taken it from her to look at it himself. "We don't pass this information like gossip or rumours. Only the townsfolk who have lived here since then know. I was much younger then-" Pete softly laughed to himself and stroked his head. "-and I had some colour in my hair."

Jessie's sadness was more on the fact that her father had murdered Woody's father. She felt so ashamed and placed a hand to her face. "It was my pa who did it. He is David Griffiths. Teague was such a loving father by the way he talks about his family, but he never had the chance to make amends because of him. How could he do that to him?" Jessie's voice broke and started to sob again. This was too much for one night, and she backed herself against the wall sliding down to the floor. Pete looked to her and sat beside her, still holding the letter. He placed his left arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"Don't blame yourself, Jessie. It wasn't something you've done. I don't blame you, and if Barky knew he wouldn't blame you either. So you shouldn't feel guilt about something you didn't do."

"I know. I know," Jessie said quickly rubbing her sniffled nose. "But it's finally made me face the reality of this. Teague was a rare person to find in this world. He didn't deserve to die; he was just a free man not accepting the stupid rules created by other people. He deserved a second chance, a life with Voice in the Wind and Woody. And he didn't get it. And it's all because of my pa's stupid money thirst." Jessie brought her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and buried her face to let the painful tears fall.

Pete's arm around her tightened and brought her closer to him. "Because he was a good man Jessie, I think Teague's fate offered him a freedom from this world more than anything else could." No response. "I bet he would have been honoured to have inspired a beautiful young lady such as yourself. And you couldn't get any closer to him than being best friends with his only child." Jessie's face rose from her arms and she looked at Pete with a sign of high spirits in her eyes. She was messy after crying so much. Pete hated seeing her like this, so he reached into his pocket and gave her a handkerchief. She took it from his hand and cleaned herself up, feeling a lot better after letting the emotions out. Pete rubbed her left shoulder with his hand and smiled at her. "Hey, you all right?"

Jessie nodded slightly, "Yeah. Thanks Pete."

"Yer welcome darlin'. It's good to see that smile again," the toy horse then caught Pete's attention. He nudged Jessie slightly and pointed to it. "Did you know Teague made that for Barky? It's his only toy."

Jessie gasped at him. "Really?" She stood up and went to the horse to pick it up. "It's very cute, and Teague made it?"

"Yes. He was very good with his hands and left it with the Sheriff before he fled," Pete answered. He looked at Jessie and put his hand on her shoulder again. "Hey, how about we drop the subject for now? You know everything about it, and let's give it time to sink in."

Jessie nodded to him, "Thank you again Pete." She turned to face him and hugged him.

"Yer welcome my dear."

...

Jessie and Pete left the post office. Jessie looked up and saw the sky had a sudden covering of clouds, hiding the bright stars behind a wall of blur. Pete then remembered he left something at the saloon and they were closing soon. He said he'll meet her back here in a few moments and ran for the doors before anyone had the chance to lock up. Jessie put her hands in her pockets and drifted into her memories. She thought of all of the wonderful moments she spent with Woody recently. Jessie wished she could see the stars now. It always reminded her of that one moment of adrenaline rush when she leaped onto the mare to catch up to that train. That was the greatest moments of her life, and it was her instincts that lead here. This is where she belonged. It was like the West itself had been awaiting her arrival for a long time now. It wasn't a coincidence she met Woody. Life let them find each other, and Jessie hoped it would always remain that way. She wondered if Teague's spirit was out there somewhere, and had somehow guided her to this point. Jessie smiled and shook her head in doubt.

-_That's just silly-_ she thought. She looked back up. -_But don't you worry Teague. I'll look after him-_

"Hello Jessie," a terrifying voice came from behind her.

All of her senses were screaming at her in alarm, not to flee but to be on guard. The hands of fate permitted her to not run, because she had to face this. Jessie took a deep breath and turned her head to the man standing on the road.

She held her face blank while deep down she was in shock. "Pa?" David Griffiths, in his usual business suit, lit a cigarette in his mouth extremely calmly. His eyes fixed on his daughter. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I've a history with this town y'know?" He inhaled the smoke deeply and blew it out slowly. It sat on his bottom lip facing Jessie with it's burning edge. The fire was small, but it mixed with the evil essence within Griffiths' eyes in fastened balance. His glare was intensifying and it sent a dreadful shiver down Jessie's spine.

"Yes. I do know."

"I'm not going to go over the reason why I came. We're heading back now Jessica. You're not going to stop me from gaining my fortune back. The very sight of this place makes me sick! Come we're going home." Griffiths turned round to walk back to the station.

"No," Jessie was putting her foot down.

Griffiths halt in his tracks baffled. That word has never been directed at him before. It was foreign, and he slowly turned heel to face her again.

"What?" he hissed with a snarl.

"I am home pa, and I've never been happier in my life. You can go to New England tomorrow, next week or in five years, but I'm stayin' here. By hook or crook!" Jessie's memories of Woody's phrases were starting to become one with her vocals.

Griffiths growled and was about to launch himself at her, she had no right to deny him. The cowboy talk that slid off her tongue smoothly boiled his blood. But the thought of cowboys reminded him of his plan on how to make her follow him if this should happen. "Who would have thought Pride had a son?" Griffiths' look then displayed a hint of hunger. A true genuine lingering, one that made him forget everything except for one ambition in his mind. One he is truly familiar with, and embraces it as his life's purpose. "A truly wondrous thing, that means the chase is still on, and this predator is ravenously eager to catch his prey."

Jessie listened to his words in horror. She could also see it in his eyes, he wanted Woody's blood. Jessie then felt burning rage within her stomach like she was preparing to fight, and she never felt so confident about anything else in her life. She knew her father well enough to know that when his character changes to that sickening evil side, nothing else matters to him. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him! You made the mistake of murdering Teague so long ago! Don't do it again!" Jessie's loyalty to the Sheriff was greater than she imagined. The very centre of her heart, the place where the soul resides, was roaring a battle cry in agreement to her words.

"The mistake?" Griffiths took a few steps towards his daughter until he was only a few inches away from her. He was using his usual intimidation against Jessie that he has always used over the years. She was expecting this and stood her ground. "My dear daughter. Woodrow was apart of this game the moment he was born. He is rightfully mine to kill."

"How dare you speak that way about him!" Jessie shoved him forward. "He is not a plaything in your stupid games, pa! He's my friend, and I won't let you hurt him!"

Griffiths recovered after the shove. He wasn't expecting her to do that. "Why should you care, dear Jessie? I've always told you what cowboys are like."

"And you were wrong! The Prides taught me that. Teague has been apart of my life intensely for a very long time, pa," Jessie was no longer afraid to admit it. "Even as an infant I saw the greatness about him the night you brought him home dead. You crushed me inside with your greed, and you're now starting to reveal who you really are." Jessie then lowered her voice to a threatening whisper with her next sentence and her hat shadowed her eyes, mirroring the glare Woody gave to those that threatened her before. "And you'll have to kill me first before I let you near him."

Griffiths was extremely confused, and slightly on edge. Jessie has never acted this way before. She was suddenly presenting independence and belief in her own thoughts. Her eyes were dangerous, and the knowledge of stepping over the boundary is a foolish mistake, took over his thoughts. But he only reminded himself why he was here in the first place, and due to the other knowledge he gained back in the city, he only took another breath of smoke and casually blew it out.

"I can overpower you any day, Jessie. So there's no need for violence," he chuckled and Jessie felt uneasy. She knew that was true, especially when she spotted the glint of a revolver in his jacket. Panic began to show in Jessie's breaths, and she ordered her body to calm down. It was struggling to do that though, especially when the gun looked like it was purposely put like that so she could see it. This gave Jessie the impression that he would actually shoot her, and that hungered look for Woody's death was proof enough to her. "But I know you will be coming with me. Since you want to talk cowboy, then I will too. I can make an offer you won't refuse." He inhaled smoke with irritating confidence. Jessie just wanted to slap that smug look off his face as anger built within her.

"I've experienced enough offers recently to know I don't like them, pa."

"That's very wise of you."

"I've got nothing else to say to you. This is my land, and you're not welcome here. I want you to leave." She risked a turn and began walking away towards the saloon where Pete was.

"You seem to forget Jessica, I need you to prove to England that I'm a family man to get the job. Since you're not being very negotiable at the moment-" he grinned madly. "-I know it won't be pleasant if you find me sneaking around this town with a loaded revolver ready to aim at your love."

Jessie stilled, and turned to face him. Her heart was beating wildly. As wild as a horse herd through the majestic plains of grass. Destiny was shouting at her revealing the answer to the question in her head. But she was in denial, and dumbly asked it anyway.

"Who?"

"Why, Pride of course." Griffiths smug grew larger in triumph. He's got her now.

Jessie stared helplessly at her father. She wanted to shout at him, deny it and say what a stupid concept it was. But she couldn't. She had been raised and taught to always tell the truth, and her heart's centre was refusing her voice to lie by objecting to his statement. Something deep inside her knew this was true, and the thought made her look to the ground and lift her lips' corner into a true smile. She had completely forgotten her father was there at this point. Jessie heard that one word, and it explained everything to her. She never even knew about the word 'love'. The city didn't mention what it was. Her mother had mentioned before. But she never really knew what it was. Jessie realised now, it was dream love for the West that brought her here. But that was miniature love when realising it lead her to something stronger when she saw Woody for the first time. The affectionate bond that made her comfortable enough to hug him and hold him close to her. The word escaped Griffiths' lips, and maybe it wasn't necessarily said from him, but from the inner knowing. Her father had been the aerial connecting from somewhere else to send the message. Now Jessie knew why she felt so connected to Woody, her counterpart and most loyal friend. It was that one, pure and beautiful word: Love.

Griffiths took note of her eyes that had half-lidded and she seemed entranced. He smirked and shook his head while taking hold of his cigarette. This hunt had become more interesting. He didn't realise that his obsession with Pride was a higher motivation than gaining more money. His very being was chasing his obsession down like a savage destroyer. Griffiths carried on believing the false only because he didn't care what was truth and lie. He only cared about the thrill.

Jessie's snap back to the physical world was an unpleasant one. It was vulnerability that caused her to concentrate her pleas through her eyes towards her father. "Please, pa. Leave him alone. He's everything to me, please don't hurt him."

Griffiths approached her one more time and placed a hand on her cheek. "My dear daughter, Jessica. Why would I want to hurt Pride when his line has the potential to continue?" Jessie pierced icily at his words in complete disbelief. "This has to carry on, I enjoy this game too much. And I'll have finally made a use for _you_ my dear." Jessie backed away from him with her mouth at its lowest level.

"You snake," she stated simply in a hoarse whisper. "You rotten, foul, loathsome snake." Complete anger had taken over her and she curled up her hand, transferring the pain of his words into it, and sent it straight into his face. The impact knocked him out and he collapsed onto the floor. His lack of knowing that the genders are equal made that strike unexpected, and he failed to notice Jessie is now a cowgirl. Jessie stood there shaking and she embraced herself.

"Well, Jessie let's head back to-" Pete came up from behind her and noticed Griffiths at the feet of Jessie. "What in tarnation happened 'ere?" He sprinted the last few steps to Jessie and held her as tightly as possible. "Are you all right?"

"Pete he's – he's-" Jessie started but broke.

Pete looked at the man on the floor and gasped, "My god, its Griffiths! What's he doin' back here?" He looked to Jessie hoping she could keep herself together enough to explain what happened while he was gone. Jessie explained the conversation they just had, while occasionally breaking her voice, but successfully managed it for Pete to express horror on his face. "This is something I will not tolerate." He glared at Griffiths, still holding Jessie for her comfort. He then scowled, "Dang it! The phones are still down, I can't call the authorities in the city to take him away."

Jessie looked at him oddly. "Why can't you just lock him up here?"

Pete shook his head firmly, "No. I want him as far away from you as possible. He scared you Jessie, and I'm not letting that happen again. He's out of this town. Can you find your way back to the cabin from here?" His eyes were determined.

Jessie looked up to the path leading further up the canyon, remembering coming down it earlier this morning. She nodded as her voice had left her in fright.

"All right. I'm stayin' here to keep this mad man under control. You find Barky and tell him to bring the keys to the calaboose back here to me."

Jessie smiled at the old man. He was being so protective of her, and she couldn't appreciate his help more. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "Thank you Pete." Finally, she ran for the path to find Woody.

...

Her legs supported her goal by supplying more energy to Jessie than she thought they could. The only thing she needed to do now was find Woody, and no small turn to the left or right distracted her mind from the right path. Entering the rock formation providing the sanctuary walls around the trail, she knew she was close. The cactus stood dignified as Jessie shot passed them and the stream was now in sight providing the glittering reflection of the now visible stars. Running alongside it, the rock archway Jessie went under welcomed her presence like a gate to a warm home. Jessie's eyes briefly saw the clouds had completely cleared, and now the stars seemed to be winking at her. Jessie was so confused by all of these coincidences. The blurry depressing clouds came when her father arrived, and now the sky cleared itself to show a childish excitement behind the stars' winking. It was like they were expecting something purely wonderful to happen and they just couldn't wait. Jessie smiled but was puzzled at the shining audience in the sky and picked up the pace remembering why she was running in the first place. Recollection of what happened a few minutes before made her forget about the stars. If she were to see the stars again, it would be in the reflecting clearness of those brown eyes she misses so much. Her green leaves longingly lingered for their tree.

Turning the last corner, Jessie stopped and had finally arrived to the small landscape of rock, stream and plants she adored. Bullseye could be seen on the other side of the shallow stream with a broom in his mouth.

"Bullseye! There ain't no point sweepin' the natural dirt partner," she heard Woody shout. She eagerly turned to see the cowboy at the front of the cabin with another broom. He had taken his vest off and hooked it on the wall beside the cabin's door along with his hat. Jessie realised she was wasting time, standing there staring. She didn't want to question herself why, instead ran as fast as she could towards Woody.

Before he could acknowledge she was even there, he had the redhead gripping around his waist very tightly with her arms. She had buried her face in his chest so desperate to be with someone she trusted. Woody had almost been knocked down on his back. If it hadn't been for the cabin behind him he probably would have.

"Well Jessie, you sure do have a way with welcomes," he chuckled. His happiness disappeared when he felt her shaking against him. Jessie herself didn't realise how much this has affected her. Woody dropped his broom and wrapped his arms around her, now desperately wanting to know why she's upset. "Hey Jess? What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Jessie just shook her head against his chest, not wanting to answer. He could see that. Something's happened, and it was bad if it's caused her to act like this.

Jessie knew she had to say one thing though, "Pete asked me to ask you if he could have the keys to the jail." She didn't mean it, but she was speaking in a small voice. It didn't help to hear her properly with her face against Woody's chest either.

Luckily Woody managed to catch what she said, "Why?"

"There's a snitch down there, and he wants to lock him up."

Woody would have questioned the matter further and say he should do it himself. But Jessie's firm embrace around him convinced him otherwise. He needed to be there for her now and that was more important.

"Can Pete handle it?"

Jessie nodded. She honestly thought he could. Pete seemed very confident to keep Jessie safe after she told him what happened.

"Bullseye!" Woody called.

The horse swiftly jolted his head up to await instruction from him. Woody reached into his pocket, grabbed the keys and tossed it to Bullseye who caught them in his mouth. "Take the keys to Pete at the jailhouse!" Bullseye nodded and obediently did as he was told, leaving a trail of dust clouds behind him as he ran.

After watching him go, Woody's gaze slowly drifted down to Jessie who stopped shaking. She wasn't going to tell him this, but his arms around her brought the soothing comfort she needed to calm down. However she was still upset about what her father said. Jessie felt like Woody's life was endangered after discovering the truth, and she felt if she let go then he would vanish into the depths where she could never reach him again. So afraid for him, but forced to remain silent. Jessie personally thought he had the right to know about his father. Woody was an adult now and he can take news like that. They had spoken about Teague before on the train here. Both seeing him in the light, and maybe if Woody read that letter then he wouldn't get crushed. Then again, it's never good for a Sheriff or any lawman to discover your father was the country's most wanted.

Woody walked away from the cabin, leading Jessie to sit by the river with him. He had intended for them to sit side by side, but her hug remained strong and she ended up sitting on his lap. He didn't care though. As long as he could make her feel better from whatever it was, then nothing else mattered. Jessie sighed in Woody's chest relaxing herself when she inhaled his scent. Feeling more bliss when he began rubbing small circles on her back. "Jessie? Please tell me why you're upset?"

Jessie wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how. She couldn't just blurt out that her father arrived and planned to use her to continue the Pride bloodline, like some kind of prostitute, then have Woody killed after that job was done. If she were to tell him why she was so sorrowful, she'd have to explain the reason why Griffiths is after him too. That means revealing the relationship between him and Tiger Town Teague. This was too much to handle, and she shook her head again.

"I'm sorry Woody," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. But I can't tell you. I just can't. At least not right now. I've been given too little time, and I need more to think this over."

Woody felt so helpless to her words. "But Jessie I want to help you through it. Please let me."

"The only help you can provide at this moment is to trust me, Woody," Jessie looked up to lock her eyes on his. The evergreen tree found its leaves. "I need to discuss things with Pete first."

Woody didn't understand. "Why can you talk to Pete and not me? Can I not help you?"

"Please, Woody. You can offer the best kind of help more than anyone else in the world for me with your words. This moment though, the only help you can offer is to trust me. Do you?"

Woody was speechless. He hated being confused about anything in the world. But what he hated more was when a friend of whom he loved was in trouble and he didn't know how to help them. Jessie was no exception, she was his closest friend in short time, and now she was telling him the best way to help her was to remain confused. For her sake, he would do that because he did trust her, more than anyone else. There was no doubt in that conclusion.

Woody took a deep breath, "Of course I do."

Jessie smiled at him. Woody noticed she had entered some kind of dream state. The way she was looking at him was the same as when he first noticed her in the police station back in the city. She looked as relaxed as anyone would if they just exited from a deep meditative state. Nerves were rising up within him and he saw she was bringing herself closer to him. His shyness towards intimacy wasn't leaving him and he very slightly leaned back with wide eyes by her action. Jessie seemed to have ignored that as she continued leaning forward. Her feelings for him were too strong. Instinct was beginning to kick in, and he mirrored her eyes as his eyelids lowered. His heart had overpowered the nerves with a mysterious force, and something special caused a feeling to stir deep inside him. The stars began twinkling with such enthusiasm; they were waiting for this. Jessie massaged her hands up Woody's back and kept her eyes locked on him. Woody had to suppress a moan by her movement on his back as his eyes threatened to close and he started leaning towards her too. Their lips were attracting closer and closer to each other, both reaching for the touch and warmth of the other. Neither was aware of their doings, and that connection between the two of them wanted their closeness to present itself physically too.

Softness of the flesh met tenderly, and their lips moved together harmoniously causing both eyes to flutter closed. The contact at last exiled any other thoughts from their minds, and Jessie kept the hold on Woody firm, closing the gaps between them. Her arms smoothly trailed their way from his back, over his chest and around his neck. Woody gently stroked her back up and down, but with much more affection as they glided. Both continued their breathless kiss while rocking their touching bodies to and fro in slow steady rhythm. Jessie slid her tongue inside Woody's mouth and began exploring sweetly. She was stroking the roof of his mouth and he let out a soft moan. Jessie grinned at the pleased sound that escaped him. She had it confirmed as her powerful feelings inside told her everything and Woody's mutual body movement told him the same thing; they wanted each other.

Jessie's desire for him was beginning to overpower completely and she leaned the weight of her body forward making Woody lay down on his back, moving her legs to straddle his hips. Her hands had moved to his shoulders to help push him down and then started removing his bandana before tossing it carelessly away somewhere. Her fingers started to teasingly play on his neck. The gentle touch made Woody shiver, plus it tickled him slightly. He returned the sensation with feathery motion on the small of her back after he slid his fingers under her shirt. They were soft and circled delicately over her skin and Jessie tingled at his touch. Still thoughtless allowing nature's instincts and their boundless love to guide them, Jessie began rubbing her pelvis against his and he moaned softly again. She loved hearing that sound and continued rubbing her body against him, hoping he would do it again. Their kiss continued with passion, and after Jessie stopped for air, Woody found the opportunity to control the next one. She had managed to catch enough breath in time for Woody to capture her lips, this time he was in control as he slid his tongue in her mouth. He was just as gentle as she was, and it sent a wonderful shiver down Jessie's spine while she also let out a soft sound, much to the pleasure of the cowboy. Jessie grinned more when she remembered something. She trailed her hands down his chest and slyly crept them under his shirt to lovingly finger his sensitive sides. He unwillingly broke the kiss and inhaled sharply as he was weakened by that touch, arching himself upwards. Jessie delightfully shuddered by his body against hers and caught Woody in another kiss, regaining her control over him. She continued to caress him, reveling in the moans her fingers were causing as he thrust his body gently and slowly up against her. Her thoughts were full of love, all directed at him.

-_You're mine now, Woody-_

They continued like this as the night merrily went it's peaceful way through the short time. The two humans were enjoying just feeling and touching one another, so softly and so passionately. Eventually though, to their misfortune, exhaustion had become too much for them. Jessie had suffered the shock of seeing her father and discovering his evil intentions, and Woody had worked extra hard to get his cabin in a good state for Jessie in very short time. Once their third kiss had ended, Woody tilted his head back, Jessie lowered her head to rest on his chest and they both fell asleep, keeping their hands on each other.

Quietly, Pete and Bullseye returned to the area. Pete was talking to Bullseye, explaining how Griffiths is now locked tightly in his cell. He hushed though once he spotted Woody and Jessie lying on the floor together, but more importantly the close position they were in. The two kept their eyes on them and large smiles grew on their faces. Bullseye was shaking in excitement, mostly from the rapid pace his tail was wagging. Pete clasped his hands together; like something had finally fulfilled a problem he's had for years.

"Well, ain't that as fine as cream gravy," he said joyfully. "They've finally found each other." He couldn't take his eyes off them. This was truly a blessing for him. Pete had watched Woody grow up from childhood, always knowing he was feeling lonely inside. He's finally found his soul mate, and Jessie found hers. He couldn't feel happier for them more than now. Bullseye whinnied in utter joy. "Quiet Bullseye. Don't wake them."

Pete led Bullseye around the sleeping pair and he quietly crept inside. Bullseye stood beside them, almost as if to stand as their guard. He was too happy to even think properly, but he didn't want anything to disturb them. Pete came back with a blanket and placed it over them carefully. They didn't even shift in their sleep, instead kept their calm expressions and their minds stuck in the content world of rest.

"Come Bullseye, we need some sleep ourselves. Griffiths is still out cold but locked up in a cell. He won't be giving us any trouble," Pete smirked. Jessie's father now lay unconscious in the jailhouse, and Pete had no idea when he was going to wake up. That must have been a pretty good hit Jessie gave him. Pete chuckled to himself. This cowgirl was rough-and-tumble. Bullseye went beside the pair and rested himself there. He wanted to see them when they wake up in the morning. Pete didn't blame him, and he knew the horse wouldn't do anything to disturb them. He turned on his heel and skipped happily into the cabin to sleep on the bed for the night. "It's been a good day."

...

Perfection was the word to describe this current point in time. Jessie lay half-dozed, and she felt a feeling of completion inside her. Jessie could get used to waking up like this every day. It was so peaceful. Whatever has happened recently has sent the thoughts of the city away from her. She couldn't even remember the darkening depths of the alleys or the awful stench that infested the streets. All things in her heart replaced those thoughts with bright sunny skies and warming comforts of everything she loved around her. Jessie remembered what happened the night before clearly, and without opening her eyes she rubbed Woody's chest. She's found her cowboy, and loved him with all of her heart. The greatest thing was that he returned those feelings from his heart and spirit. Jessie's next mission was to say the three little words to Woody. It was a simple transfer of vocals, which she was planning to do today. She wasn't even feeling shy about doing it after last night.

Jessie looked up to Woody while they were still in each other's embrace. She then spotted Bullseye, who was also awake. As soon as he made eye contact with her, he went straight to his hooves and started licking her face.

Jessie giggled, "Howdy Bullseye, a good morning to you too." She held a hand out in a defensive pose. "Please stop boy. Too much activity and you'll wake the Sheriff up."

Bullseye did as he was told and took a step back. Pete then came through the door of the cabin and stretched out as far as he could go. Jessie smiled at him and knew it was him who put the cover over them.

"Good mornin' darlin'. I see you got yourself comfortable last night," Pete greeted with a mischievous smile. Jessie placed a finger to her lips to hush Pete down which he obediently did.

Jessie admired the sleeping Woody beneath her; quietly cherishing the moment then whispered to Pete, "I want him to have a sleep in this morning. If he works as much as I assumes he does then I'm starting my job to help him now by giving him some extra sleep." She then turned to Pete. "You and I have to handle my pa on our own. If we have to keep this truth from Woody then he can't be involved in this."

"Good thinking there Jessie," Pete said kneeling beside her. "And don't worry, we'll make sure that son of a gun backs down from our town."

Jessie asked, "Is there any way for us to tell Woody the truth? I think he deserves to know about Teague."

Pete thought about it for a moment straightening his silvery tangled beard. "I've always thought so too y'know? Teague himself always–" Pete quickly stopped his talking when Woody shifted in his sleep, obviously dreaming about something. Jessie and Pete looked at him in alert. When he started breathing calmly again, they took a sigh in relief. "As I was saying, Teague wanted him to know. Dillin just kept it from him as a child to prevent any sadness filling his heart. He was still an outlaw Jessie remember? And he did kill people for his own gain at times. Finding that out about one's parents when so young is heartbreakin' and I think you know this better than anyone."

Jessie frowned because Pete was right. Griffiths hands aren't exactly the cleanest.

"And after spendin' most of his life not knowing, it's hard to bring the news up appropriately. But I feel we're closing in on the time when he needs to be told. When it feels right Jessie, you and I will be the ones to tell him," Pete ended it there with a smile and she nodded in response.

Woody shifted in his sleep again and Jessie smiled at him placing a kiss on his nose, which immediately relaxed him. "Ssh, I think all this talk is disturbing his sleep."

Jessie quietly slipped out of the covers and placed them back on Woody. After placing another kiss on his nose, she stood up and stretched her own body out. The morning was beautiful; she could see great eagles soaring in the distance.

"Well Pete let's go. The sooner we sort my father out the better," she said seriously.

"I don't care a continental how we do it, Jessie. But we will get it done," Pete agreed. "To the jail."

Bullseye lay down beside Woody and watched them go. He didn't want to leave him alone, and felt it would be best if he stayed. So the proud cowgirl and the old prospector walked together down the path, both determined to protect Woody from the grasp of Griffiths.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The West had given Jessie everything she's ever wanted, and now she's going to defend it until her last breath. Her father was not going to ruin her chances of a better life here, and she stuck by this with persistence. She felt bad because her mother, Evangeline Jane, was the one person she will miss now. In the pit of her stomach, Jessie thought it would be a good idea to free her of the marriage with Griffiths. Things are never that simple though, it caused trouble that usually leads to finance. Jessie sighed inwardly to herself. She didn't have to think about how that's always been the problem. Instead she made her way down the trail in conformity with Pete by her side. The duo was going to rid the West of the hunter who starved hideously for their Sheriff. Jessie was never going to let Woody get hurt by anyone. He meant the world and more to her, the feelings she felt for him explored beyond the boundaries of her heart.

Neither Pete nor Jessie said a word. Each robust step they took closer to the jailhouse flowed the aspect of their goal and soon they stood before the tall building. It suddenly appeared more like a horror house; the sun beamed its rays from behind presenting it darkly. Jessie's courage rose further remembering whom she was doing this for.

"What are we going to do Pete?" she asked.

"We're just going to talk to him Jessie. If he refuses to leave this town and never come back, I'm binding him in rope and taking him to the prison in the city myself," he answered.

"I'll be joining you there Pete. I'm not letting you do that on your own," Jessie said.

Pete turned and smirked at her, "You're not giving me a choice are you?"

"He threatened Woody, Pete. Of course I'm not."

Convinced by her words, Pete opened the door to the jailhouse and stepped inside. The door lead to what appeared like an office, it's only contents being a desk, chair and drawers. On the desk was a burned out candle with further written reports. The papers were scattered in all directions, and Jessie knew that the activities here are more recent than back in the cabin. It was to be expected though; the poor cowboy rarely had time outside of work. She only hoped this would end soon so she could return to him. He was still fast asleep as the morning proceeded, lying there beside the river with Bullseye.

Pete led Jessie to the right side of the office where a door stood glumly. The sun refused to provide light inside, seemingly knowing the black hunger for blood the man in jail had. The door unlocked with a sharp click, and Jessie's stomach turned. The atmosphere wasn't exactly helping the cause with its shadowy presence. But she quickly got over it when Pete entered through the door, and she followed close behind. It entered into a long hallway with cells on each side; the darkened metal posing the bars grew rusty and worn over the years of holding back the offences to the law. Jessie noted that there were only two to three people in the cells whilst the others were empty or had the remains of prisoner's gruel. It stank of stale sweat and urine that caused Jessie's nose to wrinkle.

"This place is horrible," she commented.

"When have you ever encountered a nice prison Jessie?" Pete replied keeping his eyes forward.

"I noticed there are many crime reports but I only see three prisoners here."

"The calaboose is always filling up after Barky catches the scum, he's had to transfer most to the larger prisons in the city. It's no wonder he doesn't get much sleep." Jessie's thoughts trailed back to where he was now, hoping he was all right. Pete took notice of her silence and turned to face her with a small smile. "Don't you worry my dear. Barky's fine, and probably still in slumber. You did a good thing for him this morning, which I'm sure he'll appreciate. That is after he calms down realising he's woken up late for work."

Jessie chuckled at Pete then nodded. "Well, he'll learn to relax in time."

"We can only hope."

Pete finally stopped at the far right cell at the end of the hallway and glared through the bars to the man who was sitting on a bench with his arms resting on his thighs. Jessie was nervous, that was no lie, but that only made her more determined. Griffiths raised his head slowly, when he saw the two at his cell's door he smirked.

"You've come to sentence me for my little misdemeanour not yet performed Peter?" his confident voice asked.

"I wouldn't call murder minor Griffiths," Pete replied firmly. "Especially to an innocent."

"I see you've hidden the Sheriff from me seeing as he's not here," Griffiths said. He looked to his left and right briefly, hoping to see Woody somewhere. "Tell me Peter, does he look like him?"

"Griffiths, you're not welcome here." Pete ignored his question. "You've never been welcome here, and we'll be sending you back to the city to have you locked up in chains for a very long sentence."

"By whom? The unlicensed police officer of the West with a scruffy white beard? I don't think so, old friend. This little act you've pulled is nothing but a little shenanigan that won't lead to anywhere. You can't arrest me as 'just-a-friend' of a lawman, Peter. You know that." Pete cursed under his breath. "I thought so. I could even sue you for assaulting me and locking me up against my will. That won't go down too well with them back in the Old States."

"Don't you worry Griffiths. We'll find a way."

"Oh yes, telling the Sheriff the whole story maybe so he can make the arrest? But wouldn't that mean telling him about his origins?" Jessie and Pete gasped at him and he chuckled cruelly. "I figured he didn't know. That Sheriff Dillin always was one for keeping things to himself wasn't he Peter?"

"Stop it Griffiths! You're getting on my nerves."

"It's true though my old friend. You've got nothing on me so how do you plan to get out of this one?"

"Through me, that's how," said Jessie. She stepped forward and glared at her father. Pete turned to her with a confused expression.

Griffiths look didn't change. "And how is my little love struck daughter going to do that?"

Jessie smirked at him, "There is one thing you don't know, pa. While I was over here for a short time, I've been recruited by the Sheriff as his Deputy."

"You've been what?" Griffiths shot to his feet and stared unbelieving at Jessie. This was another thing he did not expect.

"And as his partner in protecting the West against thugs like you-" Jessie continued. "-I have the duty to provide everything I've heard and seen to the authorities as evidence. As a Deputy I have the right to arrest you because of what you wish to commit, and if I've got the Sheriff on my side and a witness standing beside me now, we do have a bit of an advantage. And if you mention something about being assaulted, I will speak the truth saying it was nothing more than to stop you from killing my boss. Threatening to kill a lawman for his personal gain is definitely not misdemeanour."

Griffiths appeared a bit shaken by her words, and Pete nodded his head approvingly at Jessie.

"Well played my dear," he said with a smirk, his confidence returning to him promptly. He turned back to face Griffiths. "So curly wolf? We've got the bulge, do you have anything else to say?"

The blood from Griffiths' face disappeared as he kept his cold steel stare on Jessie.

"That will be all then, visiting hours are over," Jessie said turning away.

"I do believe this calls for a celebration, wouldn't you say my dear?" Pete merrily said turning with her placing an arm over her shoulders.

Jessie laughed at him, "I do believe so sir." She then felt a hand grab hold of her arm and pull her back towards the cell and she was soon only an inch away from her father's eyes. His fingers burned against her skin as he tightened his grip.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Jessica. You may have the upper hand on throwing me away for a good few years, not to mention throwing away my chances of this job, but that only leaves me with one purpose in my life now." Griffiths grin showed his teeth menacingly and it scared Jessie leaving her heart frozen by his next words. "I will have Pride. The days will continue and I will never stop until the hunt is done. Enjoy your precious Sheriff while you can my dear, he won't see the light of the next day once I get my hands on him."

Pete pulled Jessie away from him. "You just don't know when to quit do you? Come Jessie let's go." Pete brought the stunned Jessie out of the cell chamber and locked the door behind him. Griffiths stared at the shut door with a terrifying grin, one you never want to be on the receiving end of. His life has now halted due to the obsession of his past. But that didn't matter anymore. If he were to end it, he would end it by fulfilling the purpose he gave himself so long ago.

...

_Gracefully the sun descended into the black hills, giving one last glimpse of light before saying its goodbye. Warmth was turning colder and signs of rain appeared in the clouds as they matched the change in light. Voice in the Wind was sitting in quiet dignity sewing a pretty patterned poncho for her young son, Trails with Horses. As usual he was following the magnificent stallions as they danced and trotted in circles for the small child. They themselves thought it was amusing how the young brown head loved them so much. Sometimes they would lower their heads to nuzzle him and he would hug them in delight. The horses were apart of the tribe, one with the people and wanted to follow Trails with Horses to where he now waits on the outskirts of their village with his mother. Voice in the Wind said his father was returning from a long trip and they were waiting for him. Trails with Horses was excited. His father, Mr. Pride, had gone to do some business with the civilised clan from the east, and he couldn't wait to see him. Voice in the Wind couldn't wait either. She had been waiting for her love to return for longer than she might have wanted. She swore that her young son was looking more and more like him every day and it made her smile._

_Her relaxed state ended quickly when her senses started to pick up something in the air. She had lived her life closer to nature; her senses were extremely accurate and managed to pick up the tiniest signs of danger. This time she picked up something dreadful. She smelt gun powder, and not from the one that lay rest in her love's holster. Trails with Horses had picked up something too, it didn't feel right and the horses followed his gaze to his mother who looked back at him with the same expression. They needed to get out of there._

"_Come," she gestured for him to come closer to her._

_She dropped the poncho and sewing, as that now didn't matter. He grabbed hold of her hand suddenly feeling petrified. She calmly started leading him towards the village and she shooed the horses away. They wanted to stay with the pair but after she insisted they leave, they did as she wished. Riding a horse would attract too much attention; it's best to leave quietly. Voice in the Wind stopped in her tracks and lowered herself to place her hands on the earth. She felt it tremble, like a charging buffalo herd impersonating thunder. Horrendous panic twisted her insides; whatever was coming was coming for them. The first trickles of rain finally arrived and she pleadingly looked skywards. The earth was warning her desperately about something. _

"_Come my son. We must hurry!"_

_Without a second thought, Trails with Horses ran as fast as he could alongside his mother. Both of them were making their way towards the village for protection, but the trembling in the earth was becoming more precise. The young boy could feel it too and he was too terrified to even think what to do. _

"_Keep running! Don't stop just keeping running! Find somewhere to hide!" _

_He heard his mother order from beside him. He looked up at her questionably, but the look she gave him said not to argue. He was so confused, but nodded to her and picked up the pace, running to a speed that burned his lungs. Letting the horses go now seemed like a big mistake. The rain was now heavily pounding on his skin, but it didn't take him long to find a small cavern hiding amongst a bunch of cacti._

_It was dry in there but it was really cold. The child sat and could only hug his legs, thinking over what just happened. He left his mother behind and something about that stabbed inside his chest. He was too young to understand what that feeling meant, but whatever it was he didn't like it. The rain savagely hit the ground repeatedly; to the boy it was like the raindrops were angry about something. It was noisy and it gave him a headache. He gulped and kept his eyes on the entrance to the small cavern hoping his mother would come through soon. His body was shaking viciously, and he was so scared. It was taking too long for his liking, and the rain drowned out any sounds to give him a clue of how close she was. Shakily rising to his feet, he was about to peer out and have a look. His movements froze in horrifying terror. He just heard a heartbreaking scream from a woman along with a striking gunfire bang. The sound drifted until it was no more._

"_Mother?" Trails with Horses said completely broken. Silence. Only the pounding of the rain continued. His breaths quickened and he couldn't control it. He was shaking all over and he had to lean against the cavern's wall. He then heard the trotting of a horse ride away, and the sense of danger left his instincts. Only the potential feeling of loss was threatening to take over his heart. _

"_Mother?" He had to take the risk and he stepped out into the rain._

_It soaked him through his clothes to his skin. Longer strands of his wavy hair hung over his face; the tears of fright couldn't even be seen because of the rain. The wilderness looked different, the dark mist of the weather blocked things further than a few feet away from view. The young boy started wondering back in the direction from where he came. He was holding himself with his arms; it seemed to be the only comfort he had. Trails with Horses only hoped it would be a loved one that would hold him again soon. This moment he felt so lonely._

"_Mother? Are you out there?" he called into the air. The child didn't know what to do. His calls were not being returned, only the noises of the rain could be heard and the nightmarish silence of no reply from another human. He continued walking completely lost in emotion and loneliness. He kept his eyes to the ground but then froze when he spotted a reflection of light on silver spurs attached to black boots. He looked up and met the eyes of a tall black-dressed cowboy. The hat on his head prevented the rain from reaching his eyes. Within those spheres, Trails with Horses saw loss and anguish. But a small speck of hope after the child met his gaze flickered on his face for a split second._

"_Woody?" he said in hope of a positive answer. The boy gasped. Only one person used his other name._

"_Father!" he exclaimed in reply. He leaped onto him and embraced the cowboy tightly which he returned with more joy. He went down on one knee to hold him closer, but didn't speak a word to the infant. He was in too much shock to even mutter anything but the boy's name in a repetitive chant in soft whisper. He thought he'd lost everything, and there his son was living and breathing holding him so tightly. But anguish in his heart was going to forever remain. There was something he had to do now, something he did not want to do but knew he had to, for the sake of his son's life. Fortunately, the boy relaxed in the comforting embrace and soon fell asleep in his arms after experiencing something so awful for one so young. The cowboy ran his fingers gently through the boy's hair and held him tightly close, like he was going to slip away any second. As the rain continued to fall, he picked his son up and walked into the distance. _

_His eyes pierced through the world surrounding his being. There was a time when he would leap onto his horse and run wild through these open spaces. Feeling that wind, no cares or worries knowing the world feared your presence and wouldn't place their ways of order neatly on his doorstep. His talent in gunfire skill was uncommon. His draw flashed faster than a bolt of lightening. Before the opponent could blink they would be dead. The freedom increased with each sunrise, granting the beauty of the land it's light from the fiery orb in the sky. The West was his home, the place where he roamed wild. He always praised the Earth for gifting him his capabilities, not just in gunfire but strategic thinking and plotting. And these gifts he used to keep his spirit free. He never approved of those who caged themselves in an orderly line; it has always been his way of thinking towards people. _

_However, there was always the creative imagination that formed wondrous things in the world, which he felt helpless against in his own self-respect. He would be taken back witnessing children in towns play with their toys. It was like – what was it called – magic? Taking themselves to other worlds no-one else can go. He would always make sure the children were safe out of the way before raiding anywhere in towns. Artists and musicians had his highest respect with their crafting using the paintbrush, graphite or another kind of instrument. He believes beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, and shoots down those who say otherwise. Stereotypes have closed off minds, ones he'd like to open with his revolver._

_While thinking over these things, the crying sky ceased and the black dressed cowboy inhaled the fresh air and exhaled depressingly. He was resting on the ground leaning against a non-prickly cactus with his hat's brim shadowing his eyes. His life had taken a turn for the worst. He had found the greatest work of art after hearing her voice in the wind. He was introduced to a feeling unknown to him. It was because of her that he realised what else was beautiful spiritually. He may be a runaway from the law, but he was still a gentleman, encountering a truly eye-capturing beauty, one he never thought could even exist. She was the prettiest thing he's ever had the luck to set his eyes on. He had hidden himself behind the rocks feeling he wasn't worthy to meet such grace after following her voice, but when her eyes met his and gave him a little smile, he felt something else unknown: nerves. Her look caused the outlaw to feel shocked and awestruck, but she seemed to be interested in him too. He found it was ironic timing to have his bandana removed from his face. She approached him confidently and said the first greeting. He stuttered of course but returned the greeting, placing his hat over his heart feeling honoured. _

_He never wanted this to happen, but he realised the world's large scale was too overthrown by greed that his days were coming to a close by one oncoming storm. The storm has taken everything from him, all except the one treasure wrapped within his arms now. He gazed at the infant's face and held the sleeping child closer to him. This child was going to grow up, and he's not going to be there for him. He couldn't, otherwise they're both dead. That was one thing he wasn't going to let happen to Woody, even if it means taking his own life._

_It was darker now as night made itself known to the West. The cowboy quietly sneaked passed the buildings, with the child still in his arms, and reached the office of Sheriff Tex Jack Dillin. He had to take a deep breath to pull through this. The hunter is hot on his scent, and if he doesn't run now then his son will be in danger. The outlaw was not going to let his son pay for his mistakes._

"_Good to see you, Tiger Town," a voice said behind him. _

_As fast as a blur, the outlaw turned, still holding his son with one arm and aiming a loaded gun at the voice's owner with the other. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down it's only me." Stinky Pete had spotted the outlaw enter the town with Woody and wanted to know what was happening. The cowboy relaxed and settled the gun back into his holster. Pete took note of the expression hidden deep in his eyes and the sleeping Woody looked like he had been crying in despair. Pete's tone then went quiet and his sympathy reached its peak. "What happened partner?"_

"_Griffiths," he said. He looked to his son and sat down on a wooden bench, stroking his hair again. Pete sat beside him knowing he didn't have to say more than that. He was perfectly aware of the rage Teague accidentally caused to Griffiths after taking his mine over._

"_He's killed her?"_

_The cowboy gave no response._

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Flee," he answered simple. His tone was one that refused any protest against his words. "If I am to die then I wish my son to escape and live on. He plays no part in this personal feud and shouldn't have to. I must leave him here in the town's care."_

_Pete nodded. "We'll be happy to take him in. I'm not much of a family man, but I do know the Sheriff will be more than happy to help an old friend, despite the rivalry between you two over the years. He's been wanting to have a child of his own, but ever since his wife-"_

_Teague nodded unemotionally, his gaze never leaving Woody. This was the last moment he was ever going to spend with him. He wasn't expressing it but the sacrifice was killing him inside. It was no lie to say he loved his son, more than life itself. That is why he made the decision._

"_I must leave now. Griffiths is on my tail and he must not know about Woody."_

"_Let me take him Teague. Write a brief letter to Dillin explaining and he'll understand. I'll speak up for you myself if I need to, old friend."_

_Teague carefully handed Woody to Pete who held him gently, then stood tall not reacting to any words being said. The outlaw always had a good poker face; it was how he became a master gambler. He reached through the window and grabbed a pen and paper. He kept the letter short and to the point as he was running out of time. He sealed it inside an envelope and Pete took it from him._

"_Thank you partner," Teague said with genuine gratitude in his voice._

_Pete nodded to him; his eyes expressed sadness. He didn't want the outlaw to die but it was inevitable. Like a man he was facing the payment for his crimes, and Pete respected him highly for that. "Good luck Teague."_

_Teague looked down to Woody in Pete's arms one last time. He rested a hand on his head and gently kissed him. "Farewell my boy." After his last words were absorbed within the infant's mind, he disappeared into the darkening depths of the night. In the distance a sharp piercing whistle was heard and then galloping of a horse echoed faintly into the horizon. The sleeping child never will know who his father really was, but his spirit echoes through the young one and will reveal the origins' aura as he grows older._

_..._

Woody wasn't sure whether waking up in the morning was always this comfortable but he sure wasn't complaining. He figured out he wasn't in his cabin because the wind gently brushed his face, and the ground below him was definitely not a mattress. He slightly parted his eyelids but immediately shut them again after meeting the brightness of the day. He grunted and brought a hand to his eyes to rub them slightly. Bullseye heard him and nudged his face slightly as a gesture of concern.

"Mornin' Bullseye," he greeted. He didn't face him but reached to pet his muzzle with his other hand. The horse smiled at him. Woody rolled to his side liking the comfort of the blanket; it's been a while since he felt this at peace. He wasn't fully aware of how late in the day it was as he decided to wake up slowly. He let his mind rest and he smiled to himself, listening to the soothing natural sounds of the river. Woody's mind took its time to adjust to the waking, which is only natural when one is half-asleep.

The morning proceeded, and he took a couple of deep breaths before slowly sitting himself up. He rubbed his face with both hands and then ran them through his hair. Bullseye whinnied to Woody and he opened his eyes to look at him then unintentionally yawned. "It was a good sleep Bullseye, thank you. How about you?" The horse shrugged casually and the cowboy chuckled. He bent his legs up with the blanket as he yawned again. He looked around the area and tried to remember what happened that brought him here.

Woody's face flushed when the memory of what happened last night brought itself forward. "Oh." His eyes went wide as his blush brightened and brought a hand up to cover his mouth in astonishment. Jessie and he were having a very intimate time together; one where Woody knew would have gone further if they hadn't fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Woody didn't know how to react to that thought. He dropped his hand from his face and stared into a daydream. The young redhead made him smile; last night was definitely something special to him. She had gained the place in his heart where the loving emotions roam, and his smile widened to a grin. He had fallen in love with Jessica Jane.

"I must be out of my mind." No-one could blame him. She was a beautiful young lady, funny, smart and kind. Woody felt like the luckiest man in the world having met such a unique person. One he knew he loved, and this made him sigh deeply.

Woody's attention was drawn to the sky. He looked up and analysed the sun's position in alarm. He cursed to himself. "Oh no! I'm late!" Woody leaped out of the blanket and ran for the cabin, picking up the bandana on the floor along the way. Bullseye launched to his hooves in alert and looked about to find out what the trouble was. He heard commotion in the cabin for a few minutes and Woody came out, with the Peacemaker once again in his holster and the bandana around his neck. He felt his pockets for any sign of his keys. "Keys. Keys. Where are my keys?" Panic was showing obviously on Woody's features. "Bullseye!" The horse prepared himself for orders. "The keys Bullseye! Find them! Quick!" Bullseye sprang into action excitedly, finding this whole situation very amusing. While he was running around, Woody put on his vest from the hook. He obviously wasn't thinking properly as he now started to panic over something else. "Where's my hat?" Woody turned back to the hook and grabbed his hat in frustration.

Bullseye returned to Woody with a negative look. "No sign?" Bullseye shook his head. "Pete must still have them. Come we'll head to town and find him. Jessie will probably be there too." Woody swiftly secured his hat on his head and then jumped onto Bullseye. "Yah!" he commanded. Bullseye broke into a fast run, by order of the Sheriff, along the trail towards town.

...

To say that Jessie was stunned was oversimplification. She always knew her father had a thirst for money and power, which was something he always gloriously rolled around in when he had it. But this thirst for Pride's blood was stepping over the line of tolerable behaviour. Jessie now saw her father as a monster, because having an obsession like that surely isn't human. Nothing about it is human. He didn't show any sign of care in his eyes when he pulled her to his cell to give his death threat to Woody. Jessie was shaken after hearing such venom. Now sitting here at an empty table in the 'Half a Barrel Saloon' she stared unbelieving at the wood thinking over these things. Jessie had lost her father, which she doubted she even had in the first place. It was filling Jessie up with so much pain, horribly gripping her heart. Pete returned from the bar with a glass of whiskey for himself and water for Jessie. He placed the glass in front of her and took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that back there, my dear," he said. "No child deserves to hear a parent say that to them."

"I'll be okay Pete. I guess I've had my suspicions of what he was really like throughout my life. Little hints in the eyes or a twitch in the expression. But I thought it was just me being paranoid, or the teenage hormones getting the better of me," Jessie said.

"I think it was him that prevented you from seeing the West, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"A smart girl like you is very rare to find. You have determination like I've never seen. I thought you would have come here sooner, but it was him that put you off wasn't it?"

"Well," Jessie said. "Yes. I would have run away, but I thought well not to. Due to inexperience, I didn't know how and I knew it would've lead to trouble. Maybe it's because I've been pampered all my life, but I always dreamed about me doing better. My ma Evangeline spoke to me in private once saying I was capable of so much more."

"Do you think your ma knows about Griffiths?"

"I think she's known for a long time now. And she's been protecting me from it."

"You should ask her to come and live here in town."

Jessie turned to him in shock. "Really?"

"I think she deserves a bit of an escape herself."

Jessie wondered about that for a moment. With her father in jail, her mother could use that as an excuse for a divorce if she wanted. The woman never did seem truly happy over the years in marriage and what happened just now confirmed it. The only thing that did bring her joy was Jessie and seeing her smile.

"Y'know? I think I will."

Pete nodded approvingly once again and took a large swig of his drink. "So what convinced you in the end? To come here I mean."

Jessie expressed through a blissful sigh and smile. "It was Woody."

"Oh?"

"When he came to the city to sort out some work I spotted him racing after the last train to the West on Bullseye. That crazy thing he did was what pushed me with inspiration to try the impossible and take some risks. I wasn't afraid anymore and I loved the feeling. That sense of adventure, the risk of failing but having it safe in my memory, it was all worth it. I decided to let go of the fear and try it anyway."

"And here was me thinking Barky lost his sense of adventure."

Jessie giggled, "His name's Woody, Pete."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know." Pete said shrugging it off with a hand gesture. He took another gulp of drink and landed it back down on the table with a thud. Jessie could see the old man had forgotten about the name reminder already.

Feeling better after their chat, Jessie looked around the saloon again. It was a lot clearer today. She could spot a few cowboys playing cards in the corner of the room puffing their cigarettes contently. The post officer was speaking to the tailor on another table and a family of farmers sat in the centre eating their breakfast. The saloon appeared a lot friendlier now that all of the frilly ladies and travellers have moved on. Jessie did not like recalling those ladies; she didn't realise how much jealousy soared through her blood when they seemed interested in Woody. Then she remembered what happened afterwards that night and chuckled to herself with a grin.

-_Eat your hearts out ladies-_ she thought confidently.

She turned to Pete and saw him gulp down the rest of his drink. "Isn't it a bit early for alcohol Pete?"

"It's always the right time for it somewhere in the world Jessie. So I feel like I'm missing out if I don't join them," Pete replied with a chuckle. "Besides! We said we're celebratin' and I haven't seen you drink one drop of a proper drink yet!"

"Oh I don't think so Pete."

"Oh come on! You're not a proper cowgirl if you don't have one glass of proper beer."

Jessie sighed inwardly and shook her head in defeat. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh why not?"

"Yes!" Pete excitedly jumped from his seat and ran to the bartender to order another couple of drinks.

Jessie didn't care at this point. She's found a new home, imprisoned the madman she calls father, freeing her kind-hearted mother from his grasp but most importantly, has returned feelings from the love of her life, Woody. Now was the time to celebrate, and she sure was going to have some fun with it.

...

Bullseye took Woody to town quickly on his dynamic legs. Woody was used to the wind on his face at Bullseye's speed and expertly stopped the horse in the centre of town. He settled in the saddle and trotted Bullseye along hoping to catch a glimpse of Jessie or Pete somewhere.

"Tell me if you spot them Bullseye," he said. Bullseye nodded and also kept his eyes and ears open wide.

Both of their attentions were caught by activity in the saloon's windows. There was merriment inside which was easily detected by the laughter and music. Woody wasn't exactly confused because folk music flowed everywhere in this happy town, but this time he heard a voice which he never heard singing before. It was Jessie. Her accent picked up by passerby cowboys in the city expressed itself thickly and it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Only naturally as a cowboy, he felt the urge to join in with her.

"Let's go Bullseye!" The horse read Woody's mind like an open book and he himself wanted to know what was happening.

It didn't take a minute for them to reach the entrance. Woody got off Bullseye and stroked his mane as a sign of thanks. He walked to the doors and opened them, Bullseye stayed close behind him. Neither cared what the saloon owner was going to say about animals inside. Woody gasped in awe. Jessie was square dancing alongside the farmers on stage while the rest of the crowd were cheering them on with their drinks. The band beside the stage was playing their music smoothly to the cowboys' singing while they danced. She's never danced like this before, but it was easy to learn after being shown what to do from the townsfolk. Jessie was really good at it and having a good time. Woody had no idea what caused her to do this, but he couldn't help but move his body to the beat of the music and smile at her. She truly was a cowgirl, and now the whole town saw her as one. He knew she'd be accepted with open arms.

"Howdy Sheriff!" he heard someone call. When Jessie heard someone greet him, she immediately stopped singing and her eyes eagerly sought out Woody who was standing at the entrance with Bullseye. A large smile grew and she jumped off the stage, ran over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Dance with me cowboy!" she said with a sly grin and a wink.

Woody definitely was surprised to say the least as her excited eyes met his, but he was not going to refuse. That much was for sure. While he was being dragged by Jessie, he spotted Pete was also on stage and holding a bottle of whiskey. Woody sighed and rolled his eyes concluding that he talked Jessie into having a drink, happy about something of some sort.

When the two made it on stage, the audience sitting in the seats increased as people heard the merriment from the streets and wanted to join in. They spotted the Sheriff on the stage and cheered.

"Sheriff! Here's a drink! Sing us a song there Woody!" he heard one shout. When the suggestion was out there, the rest of the crowd agreed with such enthusiasm that he knew he had no choice. But Woody did try to talk them out of it.

"Not while I'm on duty partners," he said a bit worried.

"Oh Sheriff! One little drink and sing-song can't hurt!"

"Please Sheriff. Have a drink with us and sing a song!" A cowboy reached up the stage and handed him a bottle of whiskey that he reluctantly took. "There ain't no outlaws 'round these parts now Woody. Take the day off for once!" It seems Pete wasn't the only one who noticed the Sheriff had been working over time.

"I really don't-" Woody started but got cut off by the cheering of the crowd.

The band had now started playing music to a song he knew very well. Jessie herself knew this one too. She grinned at Woody, stole a quick kiss from his lips then wrapped her arms around him when his attention snapped to her. His heart melted by the way she was looking at him.

"Go on cowboy. Embrace your wild side."

Woody surrendered to that look, and gave Jessie a suspicious smirk that sent a shiver down her spine. She was not expecting this sudden turn in mood. He took a gulp of the whiskey, keeping his eyes locked on her and whispered in her ear.

"Whatever you wish lil' lady."

Over the small time, the crowd joined them, even Bullseye leaped onto a table, getting partners in a dance and singing 'The Jolly Cowboy' together.

...

_My lover, he is a cowboy, he's brave and kind and true,_

_He rides a Spanish pony, he throws a lasso, too;_

_And when he comes to see me our vows we do redeem,_

_He throws his arms around me and thus begins to sing:_

_..._

_Ho, I'm a jolly cowboy, from Texas now I hail,_

_Give me my quirt and pony, I'm ready for the trail;_

_I love the rolling prairies, they're free from care and strife_

_Behind a herd of long-horns I'll journey all my life._

_..._

"_When early dawn is breaking and we are far away,_

_We fall into our saddles, we round-up all the day;_

_We rope, we brand, we earmark – I tell you we are smart;_

_And when the herd is ready, for Kansas then we start._

_..._

"_Oh, I am a Texas cowboy, as brave as I can be,_

_On my little Spanish pony I roam the wide prairie._

_My trusty little pony is my companion true,_

_O'er creeks and hills and rivers he's sure to pull me through._

_..._

_When threatening clouds do gather and herded lightnings flash_

_And heavy rain drops splatter, and rolling thunders crash,_

_What keeps the herd from running, stampeding far and wide?_

_The cowboy's long, low whistle and singing by their side._

_..._

"_When Kansas City our boss he pays us up,_

_We loaf around the city and taking a parting cup;_

_We bid farewell to city life, from noisy crowds we come,_

_Range back to dear old Texas, the cowboy's native home."_

_..._

_Oh, he is coming back to marry the only girl he loves,_

_He says I am his darling, I am his own true love;_

_Some day we two will marry and then no more he'll roam,_

_But settle with Mary in a cosy cottage home._

_..._

"_Ho, I'm a jolly cowboy, from Texas now I hail,_

_Give me my bond to Mary, I'll quit the Lone Star trail_

_I love the rolling prairies; They're free from care and strife_

_But I'll quit the herd of longhorns for the sake of my little wife._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

An explosion shot through the air along with the crumbling of stone crushing the ground below. The impact shook it with powerful vibrations that made the whole town tremble. There was more to it though, it was like there was a deep meaning behind it, aimed directly at the centre of a couple of individual's hearts; those being Jessie and Pete, sending a subliminal message with a cruel tone. They weren't sure about it yet, but something about it made their insides darken, and they were suddenly very afraid. The blast had caused the whole celebration to quickly stop with no questions about it. Everyone in the saloon were bewildered and wondered how a bang like that could cause such unease on their subconscious. Jessie exchanged glances with Pete for a second and he turned to the entrance with a serious face before leaving the building. Woody was about to follow him but Jessie gripped on his arm tightly. He looked back at her and she shook her head at him. He read in that expression that he shouldn't be the one to go out there. In other circumstances he would have ignored that and followed anyway. But she looked like she knew something he didn't, some knowledge behind Jessie's eyes that reminded him of what he said to her the night before.

-_Do you trust me? -_

-_Of course I do_-

Woody always stayed true to his word; it was his bond. He certainly wasn't letting Jessie down. So he stayed put and placed a hand on Jessie's arm to assure her that. Jessie smiled at him in gratitude, and the two looked to the entrance waiting for Pete to come back.

Stinky Pete tread over the sand of the road toward the source of the bang, having known about dynamite and such due to his own mining experience, and wondered what on earth could have happened. All the explosions he owns lay back at his mine so it couldn't have been an accident. He stood dead in his tracks by the sight before him. The jailhouse had burst at its side, blown to pieces by the heard explosion. Flames burned on the broken wood scattered over the floor, and soot covered them killing the natural colour. Pete smelled sulphur from gunpowder in the air along with acidic nitroglycerin and followed it to the destroyed cells. Pete looked horrified. The blood drained from his face and his breaths quickened. Griffiths had escaped. He got to his feet and ran for the saloon.

"Barky! Jessie!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Pete was desperate now and terrified. "Barky! Jessie!"

Hearing his calls, Woody and Jessie exited the saloon and ran to the old prospector.

"Pete? What is it? What's happened?" Woody asked.

"Look!" Pete pointed towards the jailhouse. Woody's expression dropped seeing it had been completely obliterated.

"How? Who did this?"

"I don't know Sheriff. But we've got to get you out of here." Pete concluded without thinking twice. Griffiths was now loose, just looking for the next loaded gun ready to fire at Woody.

"What? What are you talking about? I need to go after those escaped outlaws!"

"No, Barky!" Pete went as alarmed as he could be. "You can't! You're life is in danger!"

"That's part of my job, Pete. Why is it suddenly a large issue?"

"This is different."

"How?" Woody knew now there was something Pete and Jessie wasn't telling him, and he needed to know what it was. He had his gut screaming at him that something has happened, ever since yesterday when Jessie came running to him. It was obvious to say now that the two knew what it was, and they were keeping it from him. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"Woody!" Jessie cut in quickly. "We will tell you. But we need to hide you first. A gun can get loaded any second now."

"But-"

"Jessie's right, Barky. First priority is getting you out of danger, nothing else matters currently. Come, we'll hide in my mine. There we'll tell you everything, okay?"

Woody sighed deeply and nodded. It took a lot of effort to not push the matter further but his most trusted friends needed him to do as he was told. Bullseye soon came up to them looking frightened. He came close to Woody and Jessie who both petted him in a comforting manner. All four of them turned, looking back to take a final glimpse at the jailhouse then followed Pete to his mine in the outskirts of town. Woody had just lost his hoosegow.

...

The trail was long. It curved around the edge of a canyon, and further along a broken rail could be seen over the path. It was more stabled as it went along, and it disappeared into the shadows of the mine's entrance up ahead. At first glimpse anyone would think the mine had been abandoned due to the mess it was in. But if you were local, you'd know Pete was never one for keeping a cavern clean when the dust and dirt would just spread again. It was a waste of time and effort on the natural earth.

None of the cowfolk said a word to each other. Pete was determined to get Woody out of range of gunfire and that focused his concentration. Bullseye's instincts were telling him something was deeply wrong and strode along close behind them. Jessie kept her eyes on the Sheriff in deep sympathy, he who held his gaze steadily on the ground as they walked. He knew there was something about this he wasn't going to like, and since he had no clue to even hint what it was frustrated him to his very bones. Woody was like Jessie on the matter that he did not like feeling helpless or vulnerable about anything. Growing up in that culture made him feel that way, as a cowboy and as a Sheriff you must never display weakness. All the tension and worry had absorbed the alcohol they consumed previously, so not even that made this even easier. Jessie wasn't going to tell Woody anything until Pete guaranteed the proper time, which she knew was going to be in a few minutes. But seeing him in this mental state was a horrible sight to see. Her heart was bleeding; she wanted to hold him close to her again and she would give anything to do that now. But she felt like he was still out in the open and knew they needed to get him somewhere close to safe as soon as possible. Jessie only hoped being in the mine would offer some form of protection. Giving walls to block them from obvious view, and grant them solitude so they could discuss things properly. The only comfort she could offer was taking hold of his hand and intertwining their fingers. Woody glimpsed at their hands, then to her. Jessie tried to give a reassuring smile, but she in honesty didn't know how this was going to end. Instead she could only stare at brown eyes that stared back.

Pete knew this mine like the back of his hand, or at least he thought so. Woody would say otherwise. The amount of times the prospector got lost in this place was beyond him. He even wondered to himself how Pete survived for so long. It was quite impressive though. The short derange-haired man took them into the cavern, and it was easy to say the light had been completely cut off. As soon as the roof of rock was over their heads, it took a couple of minutes for their eyes to adjust to the change. Jessie felt like it was entering a different world. Outside the West was as bright as they could be by the sun. Once the light was gone everything looked so different. Pete took a lantern hooked on the wall and struck a match to light it. Afterwards, they all made their way deeper and deeper inside the mine. No-one was leading the way, as they stood side-by-side. Small drops of water trickled from the ceiling down the rocky walls and dripped in puddles on the ground. The delicate sounds echoed and disappeared into the labyrinth of rock. Each fading echo sent a shiver down Jessie's spine and gave her goose bumps all over her body. It made the place seem empty and disconsolate. Jessie saw that Woody wasn't bothered by it. She discovered he had a capacity of Western experience inside those brown eyes when she first laid her own eyes on them. A mine was not going to perturb him since it's a place he is too familiar with. Jessie figured he knew more about this mine more than Pete did after a story he shared with her on the train; one involving business suits and Bullseye pulling a wagon full of diamonds. Turns out the diamonds were just wet powdered rock; a failure caused by Pete's lack of proper lighting. The prospector obviously knew better for this situation as the lantern revealed the hidden structures of rock.

Even though it was cold and wet, Jessie never knew how under the earth could be so extraordinary. She reminded herself that these rocks form the base of the canyons above them. The thought of how gigantic the Earth is made Jessie feel so small, but also deeply respectful. Woody was thinking along the same lines. The Indian country was just as beautiful underground as it was over. No man was involved in creating this. Voice in the Wind always wanted to teach Woody to love the Earth, but as he grew up he knew she didn't have to. It's what inspired him to protect this land in the first place. A story and belief he keeps to himself but unknowingly shares with Jessie. Both have the deepest love for the Earth as much as they do each other, the close connection that brought the two together after waiting for so long - too long.

Once satisfied with his chosen spot, Pete stopped the group. He placed the lantern on a rock and sat himself down beside it. Pete was surprised but he was panting a bit more than he thought. He wasn't sure whether it was being tired for walking down here, thanks to his age, or out of panic to get Woody to safety as soon as possible.

"Oh, not as young as I used to be," he gasped. He took his hat off and used it as a fan to cool himself off.

Neither Woody nor Jessie responded to him. Woody was still feeling off-guard, which caused his self-confidence to leave him. That has never happened before, and he wasn't sure how to react to it while his mind reeled. Jessie knew he was feeling this way. Her heart had tightened and didn't take her concern for him away. She knew it was now time to tell him the truth. She hoped it was going to turn out well.

-_I might even be over-thinking this. Woody will be shocked at first, that's inevitable, but I don't think anything bad will happen-_ she thought. -_Oh I really hope not-_

"Pete?" Woody's voice caught all attention. "Please tell me what's happening?"

"Alright Barky," Pete sighed. "Now's the time for us to tell you." Jessie nodded to Pete who nodded in return. Woody looked between the two of them muddled and worried. This was more serious than he thought. "Don't worry about this though okay? Everything will turn out for the better."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

Woody, Jessie, Pete and Bullseye shot their attention to a passageway behind them. David Griffiths was standing there observing the group. Pete dropped his jaw and widened his eyes while Jessie bit her closed hand in fright. Bullseye took a step back as he sensed this man was dangerous. He didn't need to know him to feel his gut twist by his presence. Woody grimaced at the stranger but stood his ground. He didn't look familiar but the gun in his jacket said he might fire without warning. Woody had seen plenty of outlaws to know they're fickle and prepared himself to draw if he needed to.

Griffiths took a step forward into the light and Jessie went into a state of consternation. She spotted the madman kept his eyes fixed on Woody; he looked like he was very impressed. Like being proudest after witnessing the growth of a child reach adulthood and becoming everything they hoped the child would be.

"Pride," he greeted, almost purring.

Jessie immediately jumped in front of Woody facing her father with the deadliest glare. She outstretched her arms behind her to prevent Woody protesting against her action. "Don't touch him, pa! I swear to the Earth I'll kill you if you do!"

"Pa?" Woody asked. It wasn't hard to guess, the light from the lantern showed off his fiery but aged hair.

Griffiths chuckled and ignored the Sheriff, still keeping the cold stare on him. To Griffiths, Woody's presence here blocked everything else out of his line of vision. His hunt had started all over again and the excitement misted out all thoughts from his mind apart from the thought of Woody's blood staining his hands. He licked his lips at the memory of Teague's blood on his clothes. Jessie confirmed he's psychotic.

"All these years have gone by and I never knew what was growing up behind my back." His smirk widened as far as it could go. "I tell you what my boy, you look exactly like your father."

Woody frowned further. "What?"

Pete then stepped forward beside Jessie. "That's enough Griffiths! I've had enough of your delusional obsessions! Get out of here or I'm forcing you out myself!"

"Count me in that Pete!" Jessie agreed.

Griffiths' voice never faltered and he stayed as calm as ever. "Now now, my old friend and dear daughter. We're all adults here, might we have a chance to discuss it? I heard you were about to tell young Pride the big news."

Woody had never been more confused in his life. Even this stranger knew what Jessie and Pete knew. This had now taken its toll removing all patience from Woody leaving him feeling agitated inside.

"What news? What is it no-one's telling me?" he ordered.

Jessie and Pete turned to him slightly after he asked the question. They knew Woody was going to feel angry with this; he had every right to. When Griffiths arrived, their main priority was to block him from gunfire and completely forgot that he still doesn't know.

Griffiths smirked as he gazed. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you, my boy." By this time, Bullseye had come closer to Woody to hide behind him. His large brown eyes were thick with worry staring at the madman with fear. "Your father wouldn't approve if you lost your manners."

"What has this got to do with my father?" Woody asked. It was obvious he was the centre of all of this turmoil, but he just didn't know how. He looked between each person in front of him noticing all eyes were on him. Griffiths had an evil hunger in his eyes that made Woody feel extremely threatened inside; like the fear for the monster under his bed when he was young. He refused to show it openly though. Pete was wallowing in regret, just wishing he told him sooner before Griffiths arrived. He honestly thought Woody was safe, but instead led him into the dry gulch. He hated himself. When his eyes met Jessie's he saw she had the largest distress hidden.

"Jessie?" She looked to the ground, the look in his eyes was killing her. He asked softly, "You know don't you?" She nodded.

Griffiths decided to cut in seeing as this wasn't going anywhere, and neither was his confidence. "My boy." Woody's attention slowly went to him. "You never properly knew who your father was did you?" Woody did not like this man, not one bit. But it seems he was the only one who was going to give him answers which he was desperate for. He just shook his head, expression not changing from the warning look. Woody was still more than happy to draw the gun on him and Griffiths was perfectly aware of this, so he decided to take it nice and easy. "I'm sure you know a very long time ago there was a gold mine that made the owner very wealthy. A famed outlaw had overrun the mine and stole the fortune from the owner. Instead of letting the cowardly authorities ignore the outlaw, the owner decided to take matters into his own hands. I was that owner, Pride."

"Why are you telling me this? I already know. You were robbed by Tiger Town."

Griffiths nodded, getting quite excited. "I tracked down that bastard for three years before I caught up with him. But I wanted to make sure my vengeance was sweet by making him suffer for it. His Injun lover was fun to kill," Griffiths smirked and licked his lips again. "It's a shame you never will hear her voice in the wind again, isn't it Sheriff?"

Woody was struck. The effects of his words began rapidly withering at his heart until it was demolished. He was gaping and his eyes immense. Everything had just come together in hurried formation. His memories were flashing from the time he heard his mother scream in the rain, the last he ever did hear her voice, to a blurred glimpse of seeing his father in the same storm. Woody took a step back and started shaking. Jessie's worst fears were confirmed by that horrifying expression on his face and she fully turned to face him.

"Woody," was all she could say in a low whisper. She clasped her hands to her face feeling the tears burn her eyes. Woody was still shaking feeling every inch of those lonely feelings when he was a child return to him.

"You're lying," his voice broke in denial. "You must be." Jessie took a step towards him and embraced him slowly, feeling completely helpless. This shouldn't have happened to Woody like this, he didn't deserve it. Woody didn't move when she did. His eyes stared fixed on Griffiths as his body still involuntarily shook. His mind was telling him he wasn't lying, and Jessie's embrace supported that. That man standing in front of him now, murdered his mother and father out of his own personal gain. He was the man that scared him as a child. He was the man that felt he had the right to take those things away from him. What's worse is that look in his eye said he found it all enjoyable. Woody's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth firmly. Outrageous fire burned within him, and he wanted to kill him. The cowboy would have leaped onto the madman in pure anger had it not been for Jessie holding him back. She predicted Woody was going to feel this way and prepared herself for it. She was surprisingly strong for a woman as she gripped more tightly keeping his arms secure at his sides. He looked down to meet her gaze wondering why she wasn't letting him go. Both pairs of eyes were heartbreaking but settled into the contact between them.

"Woody. Violence won't solve anything. Don't lower to his level; it's unworthy of you. You're a good man Woody. Please," she told him.

Woody didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill this man for the things he's done. But Jessie transferred a look to him that reminded him of everything he's ever worked for and why. It reminded Woody of something he said to himself once. That he would rather an outlaw run free than a lawman becomes an outlaw himself. Such actions caused by his anger would direct him down that path, and no matter what happens, Woody was still stubborn and refused to let it occur. He had to prove to himself he was better than that.

It wasn't fair for him though. He had rushing emotions overfilling his cup, and he had to let it out somehow. He had just discovered his father was Tiger Town who would shoot down the innocent if he had to; great sadness was overpowering any recollection of seeing Teague in the light at this point. Bullseye had come to his side then curled himself around him in a hugging gesture. Looking from Bullseye and back to Jessie who gave him a small sympathetic nod, he knew she had given him the suggestion to let it out through tears. When their gaze locked, Jessie saw his eyes shine. They were hurting, Woody looked to the ground, shut them tight and let the anger turn to sorrow and loss. Letting the cowboy whimper and shake the emotions out, Jessie and Bullseye held him tighter and closer in comfort.

Griffiths never took his eyes off Woody and spoke surprisingly softly. "Oh come now, young Pride. You have origins to be proud of. You've proven to me you have the same brains and skills Teague once had, plus that little bit extra with Injun instinct from your mother. A perfect combination making the chase last much longer. But I have you in my sights now, and there's no escape."

Griffiths started walking towards them reaching for his gun slowly. Stinky Pete went to Woody, removed the Peacemaker from his holster and stood in front of the hugging group to aim it at the madman, "You've made a big mistake comin' back 'ere Griffiths! You've hurt the Pride family causing too much grief, and now I'm gonna pump ya full of lead."

"Move out of the way Peter, or I'm taking Pride by force." Pete ignored him and loaded the gun. Griffiths chuckled, "I'm happy you've refused. Otherwise this wouldn't be as much fun."

Griffiths snapped his fingers making a crisp click that echoed through the mine. As a result, a gang of masked criminals emerged from the shadows surrounding the group, all were grinning and chuckling manically to themselves. Woody, Jessie and Bullseye looked up and around, suddenly on their highest alert but still holding onto each other. Pete lowered the gunpoint in shock. This truly was an ambush, one he couldn't believe. They were now in the centre point of a group of thugs, a few with lassos swirling around beside them. Pete knew what was coming next. Jessie's father found the opportunity to knock the gun out of Pete's hands into the air that he caught and aimed at him.

"What in tarnation Griffiths! You can't do this!"

Griffiths smirked further, "Who's going to stop me? Take them."

The outlaws started closing in on them readying their ropes with more excitement.

"Aww the Sheriff is cryin' boys," one sneered.

"Let us help dry those tears with our brandin' irons," another chuckled.

Jessie wasn't sure what to do. She was moving her head from one angle to the next extremely quickly, trying to think of something. Woody was looking around helplessly at the group coming closer. He was feeling mentally weak and couldn't think of anything himself. Bullseye was cowering beside them, while Pete backed away closer to the trio also looking around for means of escape.

Griffiths found this very entertaining, "Oh dear, oh dear, what to do now? Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

The first lasso was launched and it securely took grip of Jessie. She gasped and immediately started struggling against it, trying to overpower its bearer in strength. She almost did until a second latched itself to Jessie from the other side. Woody looked to help her but a lasso caught him before he could. He turned to see an outlaw snickering madly to himself, and the outlaw next to him sent another lasso around Woody. Bullseye and Pete suffered the same as more and more ropes flew through the air, each outlaw wanting to grip one of the group tightly. When every outlaw had their rope thrown and successfully took grip on one of them, they ran clockwise in a circle with their ropes wrapping the group together firmly.

After seeing they were secure, Griffiths lowered the Peacemaker and placed into another pocket in his jacket. He casually began to approach them with the smug grin planted on his face like a permanent scar.

"Blowhard!" Pete cursed at him.

Griffiths didn't even look at him. "Sticks and stones Peter."

He stopped in front of Woody and continued his staring. Woody's eyes showed complete hatred towards the man when he did. Their eyes met and that lock was challenging as two opposing forces struggled against each other with the want to kill the other. Woody however knew better. He was still Jessie's father and he had no mind to kill one of her relations no matter how many evil intentions stir in his brain. He just couldn't believe how such a unique spirit like Jessie's could be related to Griffiths. Woody didn't think it was even possible.

Again resting his stare on Woody, he asked, "Tell me Jessie. Did you do the task I set for you?"

Jessie, who was standing at Woody's left but facing away, turned the best she could to face him. "What are you talking about?" she spat.

"That little chat we had last night when I saw you again? Do you remember what I wanted you to do?"

Jessie fell in despair. More than she has ever done in her life. "Pa, don't please!"

Griffiths' eyebrows rose. "Aha, so you did manage to by the sounds of things. Tell me Jessie, how was it?"

Jessie let the tears fall, "You swine!"

Woody frowned at what was being said. He tried to look at Jessie but the ropes around him were bound too tightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Pa! Don't you dare!"

"I reached the West last night. Got to your town and found Jessie almost immediately at the post office. I knew she was with you after I received your details at the police station back in the city. Her actions were questionable, but you do know what they say, Pride. Women are only good for one thing. She must have been infatuated to follow you onto that train."

"Pa! Stop it!"

Woody sensed something was very wrong. He did not like the words he was saying about Jessie but there was something about it that made him extremely suspicious. Griffiths saw that puzzled look.

"Don't threat, my boy. I just wanted to make sure the hunt continued with your family. It was all my idea with you being the last of them, and I'm pretty sure she found it rather enjoyable."

"Wha-"

Woody couldn't finish the word. There were absolutely no words in existence that could describe the horror Woody felt inside him. He turned his eyes to his left, in hope of some explanation, to see the redhead was shaking more viciously then he was earlier. He had never felt so much chaos in his heart. Now he felt like he was dying inside, thinking that last night was possibly not out of love at all. "Jess? Wha-" His voice broke and his eyes stung once again.

"Don't listen to him Woody," Jessie begged. She clenched her eyes as tight as they could go as she continued to cry and shake her head, refusing to believe this was happening. "Please don't listen to anything he says."

Griffiths roughly gripped Woody's jaw and pulled his attention back to him, this time he was snarling. Woody was too caught up in his own emotional battle to take into account what he was saying in his personal space. "Every breath you take is an insult to me. But now you're trapped in my grasp, and I will have your blood, Pride." He looked to the outlaws and threw his face to the side. "Take them away."

Not one from the group resisted from the hard pulls on the rope leading them to somewhere else in the mine. Bullseye struggled to walk the most as the ropes made him stand on his back legs. He was upset by everything he heard, but he did not believe what Griffiths said about Jessie was true. But then again, Bullseye never felt bad about anyone unless they proved to be evil on the surface. Pete couldn't find the words to help Jessie or Woody. He knew Griffiths would ruin everything with his taunts and Woody had absorbed too many hurtful truths at once to listen anyway. Woody himself kept his gaze fixed on the rocky floor with no expression on his face. He was as still and stiff as the canyons, thinking over the possibility of Jessie just using him for a terrible act. His heart would have said otherwise but it went numb, and none of his fight was presenting itself when he most needed it. This had struck his very spirit, and now it was broken. The fact that he remained painfully silent and how Jessie couldn't even see him was pushing her further into the same state. Jessie knew she had to convince Woody that her intentions and feelings were far from what her father said, but how could she? The odds were pointing against her and she was stuck. Her eyes remained tightly closed; hoping this was just a nightmare that was going to end soon and praying she would wake up beside him again knowing everything was going to be okay.

...

Deep inside the mine were four square cells built within the rock walls; two pairs facing each other on either side of a passageway. Woody and Jessie were placed in neighbouring cells while Bullseye and Pete were put in the other two facing them. Dimly lit lanterns hardly broke the darkness of the mine making the whole area a lot more depressing. Griffiths stood in between them after having sent his gang away. Pete gripped the bars and scowled at the redheaded man.

"I feel sorry for you Griffiths. You understand the deepest, darkest most torturing places in hell are reserved for cold little parasites such as yourself," he hissed.

"There's a living Pride in the cell in front of me Peter. You think I can be in anymore torture?" Griffiths replied, not remotely affected by the prospector's words. He turned to face him. "Would you like me to shoot your mouth off with his gun? Or would you do me the favour of saving me a bullet?"

Pete huffed at him and turned away from the bars. Jessie stood also gripping her bars but more for her own comfort. She had to hold something tightly to help calm her down. She just wanted her father to leave so she could talk to Woody without any interruptions, but he continued to gaze at the cowboy.

Jessie scowled at him, "Will you just leave him alone?"

Griffiths took out a cigarette and lit it. "It's been so long Jessica. I can't believe how much your Sheriff looks like him."

Woody was leaning effortlessly against the cell's wall keeping his eye contact to a small rock on the floor. The aftermath of what's happened still left him numb. He couldn't even blink; he was that much in shock.

"There, there Sheriff. You'll understand one day that all women are alike. Nothing but seductive harpies wanting to take the benefits of a man's wallet."

"You bastard! Is that how you've always seen my ma?"

"Evangeline doesn't know when to shut her mouth. Pretty much like our prospector friend over there. It's when I treated her the way I should've treated her from the beginning did she finally learn her place." Griffiths shook his head and influenced a 'brat-ish' tone to his next words. "But then she was worried about you and wanted to defend her precious baby from the way I treat women and kids." He huffed and inhaled deeply. "The woman's an old cow."

Jessie grabbed a rock from the floor and threw it at him quickly and sharply. Unfortunately, Griffiths dodged it and chuckled.

"That's the spirit. You're too much like her y'know ol' girl."

"You always told me to be proud of what comes naturally."

Griffiths shook his head again and turned his attention back to Woody. "Cheer up my boy. It isn't worth grieving over something so small." He received no reaction from him. "Oh the possibilities for my prisoner. Now that the prey has been caught, what is the predator to do? Hm?"

Woody remained still. Griffiths wasn't even sure if his words were getting through to him. It started to bother him slightly, he didn't realise how much the recent event has done to his emotions.

"I think I should have saved the truth until later. You've lost your fighting spirit too soon." Griffiths continued his smoking, showing obvious signs that he was disappointed with himself. "Maybe remaining in these cells for a while will give you time to think things through. It's the least I could do for the son of an old friend."

"Leave him alone!" Jessie demanded with more rage.

Griffiths nodded to her and smirked. "This time I will, dear Jessie. Maybe a few words of encouragement from you might spark him to life again. That is if he even trusts you anymore." He slowly walked out of sight chuckling viciously to himself.

Silence exchanged between them inside their rusty cells. To Woody, the bars were mediocre compared to what he was feeling. All memories of the Western wilderness dissolved inside his brain, he wasn't in any state to do anything. He couldn't even think of where he was. Woody instead was grieving over the truths brought to him on a platter, and he didn't know which cutlery to use to handle it. Throughout his life, Woody always had some idea of how to handle each situation. Not necessarily the correct way but it was somewhere to get him started, he was only human. Sometimes even a few minutes thinking he could come up with a complex plot involving careful timings and clever maneuvers. Now that his mind has gone blank, he didn't know what to do except stand there still as a statue. Jessie approached the side of her cell and looked through her bars to see him. Bullseye and Pete watched but didn't make a sound.

"Woody?"

Her voice echoed through his mind but faded again. Jessie chanted her voice softly to get him to respond. She clasped the bars and hoped he would turn those eyes she'd fallen for to meet hers again.

"Woody?"

There it was again. The cowboy felt pain in his heart when that voice returned. It seemed that was the only sound that was bringing life back into him again. Why was life hurting him so much?

"Woody?"

He started breathing deeply like trying to snap out of a trance and calm him down. He didn't realise how shallow his breathing went, but it was comforting to breathe deeply. He closed his eyes, which continued to sting, and knew he didn't want to understand what this pain was because it was killing him. He just wanted it to leave and never return.

"Woody?"

Jessie was pleading for Woody to turn to her. She wanted to explain everything to him as gently as she could. Their special moment last night was something she had cherished so closely and always will. She didn't want it to be destroyed by a misunderstanding, and that was why she was going to fight for it until her last breath. Jessie loved Woody and she meant that with all of her heart and soul.

Her voice lowered to a desperate whisper, "Woody?"

At last, his eyes slowly but surely spied out the owner of the voice. When the tree found its leaves again, it was like during the cold times of autumn where the leaves were dying and would fall steady to the ground below. Jessie was refusing to be the deciduous and kept her posture up. She almost collapsed in tragedy after seeing that look in his eyes. His soul was breaking apart, and Jessie knew it was because of the words said to him.

"Woody please listen to me," she pleaded. "The reasons you think everything has happened for aren't true. I was never going with the intentions of my father when I kissed you."

Woody licked the inside of his lips remembering that kiss and how wonderful it felt. Jessie did the same thing. Both who really wanted that feel for each other again, but the storm was tugging the leaves away with its harsh winds. It all depended between the bond of the tree and the leaves to see who would win this fight.

"How can I believe you Jessie?"

"Please don't say you'll believe my father and not me Woody. You don't know what he's like. He's trying to toy with your mind with his intimidation and words. It's his way of feeling he has the upper hand. But his heart is weak Woody. That is where the real strength lies. My ma used to say that to me. And you've got the strongest heart I've ever met in my entire life."

"Its hurting Jessie." Woody gripped his shirt on his chest tightly in his fist. "It's burning and aching, screaming so many words that I can't understand what it's trying to tell me."

"It's okay. The pain will leave once you understand one more truth, and what is the lie. My father is nothing but a source of lies Woody, and he's had an obsession with your father ever since before I was born. In a way it's become his new love and hate. He's got no other purpose now, and that means I've learned I've never had a father."

Woody blinked. He did feel sympathy towards Jessie when she said that because it was true. The poor redhead was being tricked as she grew up never knowing the possible violence going on behind her back. All the while she was in danger herself. Now discovering Woody's existence, Griffiths has turned his back completely on his family just to take pleasure in torturing him. Woody turned away, and shut his eyes tight facing the floor. This was making him feel sick to his stomach.

"I understand that Jessie, I really do and I'm sorry for taking your father away."

Jessie shook her head, her eyes filling up. "Don't be silly. It's not your fault."

"But what would have happened if we did go further than we did? Would we have had a child? Griffiths would be after him or her too?"

Jessie kept her eyes on him and gaped slightly. She knew now how purely she loved the idea of having a child with Woody. What a beautiful child that would be, one miracle she never really thought about. But she realised now that her chances of such a perfect thing to happen is growing more and more slim by each passing second as she felt the bond to her tree loosen. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I thought you and I were safe from him when he was locked up in the cell. We were sending him to the city's prison to face his sentence so we could tell you the truths much more gently than he did. With him out of the way, I could set my ma free and we could live together here in the West as one big family like your town is now."

"But you did know didn't you? Griffiths' intentions before we-" Woody didn't finish. He couldn't.

Jessie gulped and nodded slowly.

Woody didn't move; instead he listened. Jessie knew he was so continued.

"I never really thought about the danger because there was something inside me that blurred my mind of any other thoughts." Jessie said. Her inner knowing sensed the trouble and was starting to guide her next words. She then smiled at him as the tears fell. "I don't want to let you go. I want it to be just you and me, Woody. Me and my Woody exploring the wild blue as free spirits."

Woody's attention had been caught again and he turned to look at her. Jessie stretched a hand out through the bars to reach him. She couldn't quite get to him but kept her hand there. Woody helplessly looked at it then back to her, a bit confused by what to do with her hand.

"I've wanted to say for a while now, and I should have told you before," She sighed after knowing this was the real truth he needed to find out. "My heart belongs to you, and always will. I love you Woody."

It was a long shot; she knew this. But it felt better to say it out loud. No matter what happens now, Jessie had admitted what she felt letting all the emotions fill the words that escaped her lips. Her heart was starting to break though when seeing Woody's pain-stricken face in shock after hearing those words. His eyebrows were arched as he looked at her but his bright eyes showed pain. Jessie closed her eyes tightly and prayed he would reach out and take her hand. She reached just that little bit further in hope, so desperate to feel his touch.

But when nothing was there except the cold empty air she slowly dropped her arm and lowered her head against the bars. She thought she was going to slip away then until she felt something warm stop her arm from dropping fully. She opened her eyes and saw his hand had taken hers. Jessie was confused, until she felt another hand softly lift her chin up to face the spheres she cherished so much. Woody himself had cried silently in the darkness, but wiped Jessie's tears away not letting them get the better of her. Woody gripped her hand tighter and glided his hand to the side of her face. Jessie immediately leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth it had. He was so gentle and always made Jessie's heart flutter.

"I love you too Jessie."

She was stunned, finding it hard to believe he said those words. Those small precious words that she most wanted so badly to hear from him. But there was something in his eyes that made Jessie feel uneasy. Something that said everything wasn't going to turn out for the better.

"Don't you trust me Woody?"

Woody looked down and dropped his hand from her face to her arm. He couldn't find his voice, but whispered, "I don't know Jess. I really don't know." He really wanted to trust her, but the pain was too much inside him. He couldn't promise anything now.

Jessie's heart split into a million pieces. She's lost him. She couldn't believe it and she wasn't going to. Out of desperation she leaned up and met his lips with hers in a tender kiss. Both closed their eyes, her arms wrapping about his neck through the bars and his wrapping about her waist. They kissed so passionately and lovingly; savouring the last one they were ever going to share. But Jessie was also crying as the tears continued to stain her cheeks. She has returned love, but from a relationship she was never going to have.

The leaves fell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Forlorn. A word most appropriate for the unbearable loneliness in their hearts. Jessie stared into the oblivion by the forlorn infesting her heart, as she rested herself against Woody's chest with his arms still around her. The bars were still in the way and Jessie wanted to disintegrate them with her own hands for being in between her and the Sheriff. But now they were leaning against each other through the bars of their cells not knowing what to do anymore. They were yearning for each other in desperate pleas within their souls. On the outside, they were blank. Jessie was shivering in pain and cold knowing now that Woody has lost all of his trust in her. Nothing was worse than that. Jessie's dream turned into a nightmare, one she could never escape. Jessie knew now that he was her reason for living. A true relationship can never be created between two people without trust and it vanished into thin air right before her eyes. None of this was fair. She didn't even think about how the man that caused all of this was in the wrong. Jessie blamed herself for not stopping herself last night. She didn't know what came over her, it was that powerful feeling released from her heart that caused her not to think properly. Jessie didn't even realise she was putting a young one at risk of gunfire and she blamed herself for not knowing better. Not just any young one, but it would have been her and Woody's baby. Jessie knew she was lucky that they fell asleep before they could last night, but she certainly didn't feel that way. The thought was so wonderful that she would have given up everything to have Woody's child. It would have been the most precious life they both would have treasured created by their deepest love, the true magic. But why did love lead her into this miserable state? It was love that guided her to Woody, but it's also because of love that she's lost him. It was because of love that was killing her inside. Nothing about this seemed right and Jessie wanted to give up with love. Even though she couldn't sink in anymore despair, there was something inside her saying not to give up on it. She didn't understand why there was something there. She'd like to think there was one single leaf remaining on the tree's branch but it was so hard to do now. This tiny ray of light did not leave Jessie's side, and had it not been there, Jessie would have died after losing her will to live.

Jessie rested her head further into Woody's chest and slumbered after purposely inhaling his scent. Woody himself didn't know what to think. His head was logically telling him not to trust this woman anymore after discovering the potential danger for an innocent and himself, but his heart continued to screech at him. It was shouting so loud it pained him and he couldn't concentrate the feelings into clear communication. He knew it had something to do along the lines of accusing him for breaking Jessie's heart. But he would argue back saying his heart is also broken by what could have happened and Jessie didn't decide against it. His heart was shouting as loud as it could go, saying that it was because she loved him. Love makes someone do the stupidest things imaginable, especially if it's pure and true love for another soul. But that's why it hurt him more, because he loved Jessie. He would surrender his soul to any thug or demon if it meant keeping her safe. The young Sheriff didn't know what to think anymore. Instead he let his heart shout and Jessie rest against him. He never turned her away when she needed help, and even now he felt that automatic offer to give her what she needed. He knew she truly wanted his trust back, but trust is something that isn't easy to gain back in this world. Woody was too hurt to just give it back. He thought it would be better if he didn't have anything to do with Jessie anymore. Then maybe they will part from each other and age will make them forget forcing this pain to go. But he knew as a matter of fact that if he never saw Jessie again, he would die. His life was going to end soon when the madman returns so maybe it was inescapable anyway. He knew his death would show itself before him in a matter of time.

"Sheriff?"

Woody weakly turned his head to meet eyes with Pete. He had completely forgotten he was there. "What?"

Pete's eyes were full with sorrow after witnessing their talk. Bullseye was the same as he whinnied sadly.

"She never meant for this to happen."

"Don't tell me what I already know Pete. You've got nothing to do with this."

"I know, son. But you must understand that she is the most loyal person to you I've ever seen. You can't lose faith in her now."

"I don't know Pete. A mistake almost made has lead to a bleeding heart inside my chest. I don't want to feel this way Pete."

"I know you don't, and I'm sure she doesn't either. You're in this together Sheriff, because Jessie is sharing the same pain with you. You're doing the best thing by being there for her now. But it's not worth it if you're planning to never see her again."

A thought occurred to Pete. He now questioned why Woody would even be embracing Jessie in comfort if he didn't still trust the girl. He doesn't deny that he loves her, which Pete is happy about but he seemed like he was hiding something.

"You haven't truly lost all trust in her, have you?" he asked enthusiastically.

Woody looked down to Jessie leaning against him. "It's like I said before Pete. I don't know. I can't make that decision while my head is feeling this foggy and my heart is aching this badly. I've decided to clear myself up before answering that question straight." He rested his cheek on top of her head and reveled in the softness of her hair.

Pete sighed and nodded to what Woody said. "That's wise, Sheriff. Will you tell _her_ that too?"

"No. If it's real, then Jessie doesn't need to know."

Pete just sighed again. "Whatever you think is best." Then he smiled slightly at the cowboy deciding to turn this mood around now that the sadness was fading away. "Tell me. Do you dislike Jessie's hugs as much as you seem to on the outside?"

"Surprised by them but _never_ dislike."

"Do you think you're the submissive one in the relationship?" Pete teased with a grin.

Woody seemed stupefied by that suggestion and enlarged his eyes at him. "Hobble your lip!" he answered firmly, which Pete only chuckled to.

"Relax Barky, I think it's sweet." Pete smiled. He loved making him unwillingly reveal his love for the cowgirl.

Woody rolled his eyes. "It's Wood-y."

Unbeknownst to them, Jessie was only resting her eyes throughout their conversation and a sudden feeling of exuberance increased in her heart. Listening and holding onto every single word, she discovered that Woody does still have hope for them together and she wanted to hold him tightly closer to her in absolute delight. But he said she shouldn't know, so Jessie decided that she would prove her loyalty to him with the largest amount of determination she could muster. She will earn his trust back and they will overpower her father together, like the way it was meant to be. How she's always wanted it to be. Just her and Woody. She hasn't lost him after all. Even though there was a risk of them seeing it, she smiled a true content smile to herself and the pain finally lifted.

Woody felt the pain in his heart calmly vanish. Giving himself that option and offering Jessie her deserved chance broke the cage of pain constricting around his heart, and as it was released he finally felt soothed again. He was sharing the same sensation with Jessie unknowingly. The two of them were more linked than they made out. Jessie went still when she heard Woody speak up again, since his voice was worth more than gold to her.

"I don't think Jessie will even be given her second chance at this rate prospector."

Pete turned to him oddly, "Why?"

Woody looked at him. "We're stuck in a cursed cell."

"Ah," Pete concluded taking a sigh of relief. The old prospector shook his head. "I wish I could get us out of this, son. I don't know how long Griffiths will be before he returns with a loaded revolver."

"Hmm-" Jessie felt Woody shift himself slightly while she rested against him. It felt like he was moving his leg to reach his boot. She decided now would be a good time to do a fake awakening from a fake slumber.

"Woody what you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry Jessie. I didn't mean to wake you."

He didn't turn to face her instead was still playing around with something on his boot.

"Don't worry Woody. It's probably about time I did." Jessie sat up with her legs outstretched sideways to her. She tilted her head to the side. "But, what are you doing?"

She observed Woody had clipped off one of the golden spurs of his boot and held it in his hand with spirit-lifting confidence. He jumped to his feet and Jessie followed his example eager to know what he was planning to do with it.

"I might be able to unscrew the cell door's hinges using this," he explained. "Touch wood this will work."

"Get a wiggle on Barky. He could be coming back any minute." Pete said a little bit more edgy than he intended.

"I'll get done directly Pete just give me a sec." Woody replied.

Jessie watched, gripping the bars tight, as Woody carefully tested the grip of the rowel on his spur with the screw tightly inside the hinge. Eventually he managed to grip hold of it in between two rowels and started to slowly rotate it, acting like it was a screwdriver, to loosen it.

"Oh we're never going to get done in time at this rate Barky!"

"Don't be such an old croaker. Be patient," Woody replied getting slightly irritated by Pete's unfavourable tone.

He bit his lower lip as the rowels slipped out of their hold. He placed it back and continued his concentration. Jessie also bit her lower lip; really hoping this was going to work. He looked like he knew what he was doing and she trusted him to do the job. Jessie patiently waited. Her heart soared when she saw the screw come lose and fall to the floor.

Woody quickly turned to smile at her and Pete. "Yes!"

Jessie shook her fist with a grin and Pete chuckled merrily while bouncing up and down a little bit.

Woody immediately set to work on the last hinge. He got it done like he did the other one and clipped his spur back on his boot. He stepped back and tackled the loose cell door. It weakened by the attack and Woody took another step back to repeat. Using his body to whack the door with full force, he burst his way out and into the passageway between the cells, almost losing his balance when he skidded to a stop.

"Oh good work Woody!" Jessie smirked.

"You're darn tootin' Jessie," Pete agreed. "Now let's light a shuck Barky! I think I saw Griffiths hang the keys on that hook there." He pointed towards the right of Woody's cell.

Woody walked up to it, unhooked the keys and commented, "One minor flaw will be his downfall."

...

Griffiths wallowed in his triumph of Woody's capture. He stood within a complex rock formation, leaning against the wall with his smoke looking upwards to a crack letting the light of the sun inside. He sent his thuggish gang out into the wilderness to cause trouble while he remained. The two outlaws inside the jailhouse said they had a gang ready to blow them out there soon. When Griffiths revealed his plan for the Sheriff they immediately appointed him their new leader. As soon as Woody and the others were caught and imprisoned, the outlaws ran out of the mine to gain their rewards. He knew they were all dense anyway. To Griffiths, the real prize out of this was being the one who gets to shoot Woody. The Pride bloodline was always something Griffiths admired but would never admit. Tiger Town was a natural plotter and created an extremely fun obstacle course in the chase. Griffiths felt the highest sense of honour when he won in the end but after realising what he lost as well a few days after he brought his dead body home, he knew he would never feel that thrill again.

"But you hid something from me didn't you Teague?" he growled to the sky through the crack. "It's a shame he didn't become an outlaw like you, because I've got a bit of a tricky complication in my hands now. Once word gets out I've murdered a Sheriff I'll be the prey to the authorities hunting _me_ down."

He inhaled deeply.

"Then again, it's not like I'm leaving anything behind. My daughter is already set to throw me in jail. I'm picturing the worst now. My predator will be Jessie, hunting me as a vengeance act on behalf of her deceased beloved."

Griffiths was a man of principle and dignity. He never held anything more close to him than this obsession with the hunt for Pride. He only knew what hate is, but never love. He thought he knew once, a very long time ago. A distant memory remained at the back of his mind, been shrouded in cruelty and madness for years. The memory revolved around seeing Evangeline for the first time. That time he thought it was love. That time even Evangeline thought it was love. The poor girl was heartbroken when something else was held in higher importance than her inside his head. Something as stupid as money, as greed, and as blood thirst should never overthrow the pure and strongest emotion that is love. That emotion is a bond between souls that allows them to forgive and forget. Support each other through the good and bad times. Evangeline never had that. Instead she gave it all to Jessie, and the young redhead knew she did. Because Griffiths was unaware of this emotion properly, he never knew what he was missing out on. Instead he held closest to him the one thing that truly made him happy, a sickening happiness but something nonetheless.

Griffiths looked up to the sky and grinned. "You can't stop me Teague. Your son belongs to me now."

Getting tired of waiting around, he put his cigarette out and started walking back to the cells.

"You better have cheered him up by now, dear daughter. I want my prey to be in high spirits when I aim for his heart."

Griffiths went further into the darkening mine's maze. His eyes adjusted to it and he turned the corner to the cells. He froze with rushing rage in his tracks when he saw the three open doors and the roughly broken one.

"No-" he barely whispered. "This is impossible."

When facing the truth right in front of him, he roared the loudest and strongest his lungs could go, "Pride! There's nowhere you can hide from me!"

...

His uproar echoed through the mines and could be heard even outside. Stinky Pete stood with Woody and Jessie who were hovering their gazes over a sheer drop. There was a wagon rail leading from the edge to over the abyss and disappeared somewhere in the darkness. Bullseye also stood beside them but didn't want to look down into the depths; he was having trouble enough dealing with the mine itself. The horse never liked closed spaces. It was only natural since his whole figure was built to run in wide-open spaces. Being underground was just too unnatural for him. They all turned when they heard Griffiths' voice in the distance. It was frightening but Pete seemed more anxious than the rest of them. Woody surprisingly seemed to have coped with it better than anyone here.

"I think we've woken up the wrong passenger Barky," said Pete.

"So what else is new?" Woody replied.

"Did we take French leave Woody?" Jessie asked as a small joke.

"According to Hoyle," Woody replied.

He gave a small smile to her, feeling happy Jessie remembered another phrase he said to her before. She laughed slightly and smiled back. But her happy expression faded slowly when his did the same while turning his eyes away. She remembered he's still uncertain about his trust in her. The feeling was heart sinking but she understood. Her determination abruptly doubled because of this. She wanted him back and was not going to give up.

He perched a bit further over the edge and took note of the disproportionate wooden poles holding the wagon rail up from the abyss below.

"Stinky Pete? Are you sure this is the best way to go?" he asked nervously.

"The best of the best Barky," Pete said coming up to him to pat his back hard. "A truly grand craftsmanship ain't it?"

"Ain't it just."

"Anything to get away from my father. At least until we can figure out what to do," Jessie said. She walked up to Woody. "I think we should. If Pete says it's the quickest and best way then I really can't think of a better idea."

"I suppose so," Woody replied. He took his hat off and scratched his head in doubt about whether this was a good idea or not. But it did seem logical that this is the quickest way out and Griffiths is unlikely to follow them on a wagon. So he concluded that Jessie was correct and placed the hat back on his head. "All right, let's give it a go."

"Yeehaw!" Jessie exclaimed. "Let's get a movin'."

Out of the air came a sharp bang of a gun and then Woody howled in pain. He gripped his right arm and stumbled back slightly, shutting his eyes tight while clenching his jaw.

"Woody!" Jessie cried. She immediately ran to him in panic, Pete and Bullseye did too. "Woody! Are you all right?"

"I think so," Woody cringed when he held his arm. His warm blood began staining his shirt and seeping through his fingers. "I've only been shot in the arm."

Jessie looked out, opposite direction of the cliff edge and spotted Griffiths reloading his gun. He was fully set with belts containing bullets with the Peacemaker and a Navy Colt Revolver in the holsters. His face was like a wild animal. He had his teeth grit and his nostrils wide in rapid breathing. Jessie gaped at the sight in hysteria and placed her hands on Woody's shoulders encouraging him to the wagon, making sure she didn't hurt him while she did.

"It's my pa! He's found us!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Get in the wagon quickly!" Pete said grabbing hold of the wagon's end.

Bullseye leaped inside. Jessie made sure Woody got in before she did. Another fire shot from the gun but fortunately didn't hit anything this time. Everyone flinched for a second. Pete then began pushing the wagon along the rails to get it going. Once it reaches the downhill angle, it will take over. Once more gunfire echoed through the mine but it did not hit anything again. Woody concluded that all of these fires were out of desperation. Griffiths was not happy that they escaped.

Pete started pushing with all his might to get the wagon going. His boots dug into the earth below him as he pushed, but it didn't take long for the wagon to take control as the rails angled downwards. Pete was about to jump onto the wagon but it picked up speed faster than he thought and it was rolling down the rails with him hanging over the edge.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

Pete was expecting to fall down into the dark abyss as he gazed down. His feet were wriggling in the air and he expected his doom. What he did not expect was Jessie and Woody to reach out and pull him over the side. Woody's injured arm hurt terribly but it was worth it to get Pete out of danger. Eventually the old prospector collapsed on top of them. All four were now cramped inside. Bullseye took most room being the largest of them, while the three cowfolk were squished into the back of the wagon behind him. They arranged themselves while the wagon continued on it's way picking up more speed.

"Thanks to you two for your help. I thought I was a goner then," Pete sighed rubbing his forehead.

It was now pitch black as the wagon slowed down as it moved along the rails. Gunfire was no longer heard and Griffiths was nowhere to be seen, even if there were no lights on. They all knew they were still going as they felt the wind brush against their faces. They had leaned to the left and right a few times meaning they were taking some turns but they couldn't see where.

"Pete? Do you actually know where this route leads?" Jessie asked in the darkness.

"Not presently. It's been a while since I used this rail, and I have made a few changes to which direction I was going while working down here. Can't remember which route I left it last time. But I do remember it lead to my TNT shack where there is a way out," Pete replied.

"How long has it been since you last used it?" Woody asked.

Pete thought for a second. "About two years."

"Two years!" Woody and Jessie exclaimed in unison.

"Now don't you two worry," Pete replied calmly. "I'm pretty sure I left it on the route to the shack."

Jessie sighed with a smile, "If you say so prospector."

"I hate this," Woody complained.

Woody winced when they turned again; he bumped his injured arm and he gripped it again to stop the pain. Jessie, on his right, was in immediate torment after hearing him. She wished she could see him but the pitch-black darkness from the abyss remained in the way of her vision.

"Woody? Let's wrap something around that wound to stop the bleeding," she said. "I don't want you losing consciousness later."

The Sheriff knew that was a good idea but he didn't know what he could use. No light meant he couldn't look in the wagon either. But then he remembered.

"Jessie remove my bandana, we'll use that," he suggested.

"Good thinking there," Jessie answered.

She carefully reached out and felt Woody's right arm. When she felt the wetness of his blood on her hand, it made her want to kill her father. Jessie despised the fact that Woody was hurt with intensity, and she remained firm that she was not going to let it happen again. Jessie very gently felt her way up his arm to his neck and then felt for the knot before she undid it. She was relieved to feel that Woody didn't tense or feel uncomfortable when she touched him. That meant she didn't hurt him further, but it could also possibly mean she was already gaining his trust back. She hoped so. Jessie wanted to keep this up, which wasn't hard because her loyalty to him was second nature.

When she held the bandana in her hands, she tried to feel where the blood was coming from.

"I wish I could see. That way I'd know where you got shot," Jessie said with worry.

"I know," Woody said. He sighed when an idea came to him, which meant taking a small risk for him but he knew there wasn't another way to do it. He placed his left hand over his sleeve where the wound was. "Feel for my hand Jessie. It's there."

Jessie obeyed, again reaching out and to feel Woody's arm for his hand. From his shoulder, she stroked her hand down. The touch was gentle and when she finally met his hand with hers, their skin took pleasurable notice in the other's warmth. Their bodies felt sensational, and they felt the urge to feel more warmth from the other. This feeling hadn't been this strong since-

"Keep your hand there for a second Woody. Let me place the bandana over it so you can slip it out before I fasten it," Jessie said not letting anything inside her get the better of her again. It took an incredible amount of will power, but she convinced herself now was not the time.

"Y-yeah, of course," Woody replied, feeling the same nervousness as he did before.

"I need to apply pressure to it, so tell me if it feels uncomfortably tight," Jessie instructed.

"I-I will."

They did their plan, and Jessie managed to secure the bandana around Woody's wound applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding. When she finished, Pete had lit a lantern on the wagon's side and they both spotted the other's bright blush on their faces. They didn't turn away from each other, instead gazed when their eyes locked once more. The little leaves knew their tree was still reluctant to accept them back, but the brightness of their green colour showed a subtle confidence to regain him and calmly danced around it, waiting patiently for their acceptance. Woody turned his eyes away not able to look at those certain eyes without entering into a trance. Once he was trapped in that trance created by Jessie's beautiful orbs he couldn't get out. But even though he looked away, Jessie smiled at him.

"Thanks Jess," he said simply.

She gently replied, "You're welcome."

"That's much better!" Pete said after fixing the wagon's front light. "We can see where we're going now."

The light from the wagon let the invisible stalagmites reveal themselves in their line of sight. It was still pitch-black surrounding the tiny circumference of light. Pete seemed confident enough to know where they were which only set Jessie at ease. Woody however was perfectly aware of Pete's many adventures of hide-and-seek in this mine, and was not so confident in the prospector's enthusiasm as he began to control the brake.

"You can't complain that we're now away from Griffiths, Barky," Pete pointed out. "You're now out of range."

"It's not necessarily a good thing Pete," Woody began. "We need to know where he is if we are to put him to justice."

"He's right Pete," said Jessie. "As long as he's out there with a loaded pistol he's got the element of surprise."

"Exactly, and we don't even have anything to arm ourselves with."

Pete thought about that for a moment and rubbed his messy beard with his free hand.

"I see," he said.

His thoughts were interrupted when the familiar sound of gunfire came from behind them. The gang turned to look and they saw another light in the darkness pointing towards them. It was curving around following their trail.

"Daddy's back," said Woody impervious.

"Get off the brake Pete! Our only chance is to outrun him!" Jessie ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Pete nodded approvingly.

Releasing the brake, the wagon began picking up speed again when another gunfire cut through the air. Woody heard that Griffiths was now using his Peacemaker to shoot at them. Without any means of defence, their only chance of survival was to be out of range, as Jessie said. This man currently had no semblance of integrity because he was that desperate to prevent them from escaping that he didn't care where the bullets would hit. Anything could happen then.

Woody looked ahead and it appeared the rail was going to make a sudden end. It just stopped in the middle of the deep void and a horrific sense of panic overwhelmed the cowboy.

"Pete! The rail!" he yelled.

Pete and Jessie also looked ahead.

"Not to worry Barky, the speed we're at won't send us off it," said Pete very calmly.

"What are you talking about? The rail ends just over there, we'll shoot off into the air no matter what speed we're at!"

"Sheriff relax, the rail is going down."

"Down Pete?" asked Jessie suddenly feeling very nervous.

Pete wasn't kidding. As soon as the wagon reached the apparent end, it tipped downwards and everyone screamed at the top of his or her lungs at how fast they went. Woody and Jessie gripped onto each other and Bullseye tightly while Pete gripped onto the wagon's side cheering out of absolute joy.

"Woohoo! Don't you just love it, pardners!" Pete yelled.

Racing down the steep drop, their screams went louder as the wagon rapidly rushed over the rails. Once it leveled it again, it started leaning further over the sides as it turned left and right. Woody and Jessie leaned in the opposite direction together every time they turned so they didn't tip over completely. They had to move fast as the wagon's speed was getting too much.

"There it is!" Pete yelled in excitement. He spotted the TNT shack ahead. "I knew it was 'round here!"

"You're gettin' better at this Pete," Woody smiled. Pete reached for the brake to stop the wagon and pulled on it hard. "No wait!" Woody yelled in panic reaching a hand out to stop him.

But it was too late. The rotation speed of the wagon's wheels resisted against the brake and sparks flew as a result. As they crossed the crates of dynamite and other explosive material, the sparks scattered all over them. The wagon screeched to a halt and everyone jumped out of it, but then stood there with mouths agape. The sizzling and hissing from the sparks acted as the countdown before everything was going to blow. First instinct was to run, but they were too paralyzed in shock to actually listen to it. Bullseye shivered, Pete the same while looking upwards as the sparks spread like an infestation.

"We have to go! Now!" Woody finally ordered.

He grabbed Jessie's hand and made his way towards the exit. Bullseye hulled Pete onto his back and followed. By the time they reached the exit's opening, the shack exploded and expanded in absolute carnage annihilating everything in its path. The canyon holding the mine had its side destroyed as the impact sent the rock flying while smoke and flame engulfed the cowfolk. The Sheriff and Deputy were thrown high in the air before crashing on the hard floor in the fields knocking them out while Pete and Bullseye disappeared in the distance. Woody and Jessie lay on their front side-by-side facing away from the broken canyon. Rocks and dust fell all around them, covering their clothes, hair and skin in soot and ash as small embers singed edges of their clothes. As the area quieted down again, the two partners remained blacked out on the earth below them, both still and lifeless as they faced each other. Their spirits called out for the other to awaken. The wind gently brushed them, and waited eagerly for something to happen.

...

Sunlight turned the sky red as it descended over the hills once more, hoping it could catch a glimpse of any signs of life before the earth turned. At last the cowboy coughed out dust clogging his lungs and the sun winked before it vanished. Woody was aching all over as he pushed himself up to rest his weight on his arms. Once his airway cleared, he opened his eyes and looked around. The prairie extended to the canyons far away, the ground smothered in undergrowth and dirt. His head was throbbing and he rubbed it with his left hand. His arm was still painful after being shot, but it was hard to distinguish which pain was which after surviving that explosion. Woody looked to his right and saw Jessie out cold.

"Jessie!" he yelled.

He painfully scooted closer to her and checked her airway. Her breathing was very shallow but it was still there. Her pulse was also keeping a steady rhythm but it was very sound. Dried blood stained the side of her head, which worried Woody terribly. He failed to notice that his head's side was also blemished with his own blood, that's why it hurt so much. Despite this, the Sheriff was overwhelmed by how they both survived it. He looked up to the sky while he breathed deeply in relief.

"Someone up there must be smiling on us today," he said thoughtfully. He might have opposed that if he took note of the missing hat on his head, along with Jessie's.

Woody lay closely beside Jessie and brushed her hair behind her ear with his finger gently. He knew he shouldn't move a casualty after an accident because it might hurt them further. This pained him because Woody was desperate to hold her in protective embrace. After that incident she seemed vulnerable to everything else. He convinced himself everything was okay though, because her bleeding had stopped and was still breathing. Leaning on his side, Woody remained as close to her as possible not taking his eyes off her face. Jessie seemed content but that's what bothered him. He didn't know how long it would take before she wakes up. They were too far from town for Woody to shout for help, and he couldn't leave her side. So the Sheriff had his determination firm, and he was not leaving her until she's back on her feet.

It was upsetting to see the blood on her beautiful face. To Woody, this young woman was an artistic masterpiece, with an enchanting personality and breathtaking eyes. He rested his head down and softly brushed the surface of her hair with his fingers. It had been set free from the braid after the dynamite exploded, and now the locks carelessly scattered everywhere. In any other situation, seeing her would have been the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen. He couldn't think like that now. He had to be careful with how far he goes without knowing what Jessie will do. The logical side of his head was acting up again, and he was still questioning his trust in Jessie. Nonetheless, his concern was greater than the logic and he was filling up with so much worry.

"Jessie," he whispered. "Please wake up."

No response.

Woody checked her breathing one more time. She was still in some kind of deep sleep. He kept his eyes locked on her and waited. That was all he could do.

The evening was getting darker. Sparkling stars revealed themselves as the light of the sun still remained delicately in the clear sky from the horizon, but gave in to the night's darkness. Woody had curved his left arm around her head so he could lean on it. He looked down to the sleeping Jessie with a calm expression, stroking her hair tenderly. He had placed his vest over her shoulders to keep her warm. The absence of the sun was turning this into a very cold evening. He rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes, hoping and praying Jessie would wake up. His eyes threatened to tear in fear of the worst happening.

Jessie twitched in her sleep, and finally she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but blinked a few times to clear it up and the first thing she saw was her Sheriff lying there so closely beside her. The blood on him alerted her to such an extent she jerked her head up.

"Woody!" she cried.

Fortunately, Woody immediately gaped and opened his eyes up to her in response. He seemed startled by her outburst but that changed to relief seeing how she was awake at last. Jessie panted in shock and stared down at him for a minute. She rested her head back down and exhaled slowly as she smiled at him. Both were too overjoyed by the other being alive that they didn't move. Just calmly resting, staring at each other, neither wanted to say a word. Adoring being able to see the other's eyes so closely. It was truly a blessing; the most precious thing imaginable, wishing time would just stop so this moment would last forever.

"Well this is sweet."

A voice and pair of boots struck them with fright. That voice was too familiar to Jessie; uncomfortably obvious to whom it belonged to. She looked at Woody with extreme worry and he returned the same look. He was the first to raise his vision to see Griffiths who stood over them, once again fixing his gaze on Woody with a grin.

"I've found you," he sneered reaching for the Peacemaker hidden within his jacket and pointing it at him.

Jessie threw herself over Woody's upper body with no other intention but to protect him. She glared up at her father with the deadliest stare her face could portray. Woody was petrified in fright now Jessie lined herself with the gunpoint.

"Jessie! What are you doing?" Woody yelled. He tried to get up but the combination between his weak and hurt state with her bodyweight pinning him down made it impossible.

"He's worth it, isn't he Jessica?" Griffiths asked amused.

Jessie remained strong. "I'm not letting you take him from me, pa, that I promise you. You'll have to kill me first!"

Woody panicked. "No Jessie!"

"Hush Woody," Jessie calmly said keeping her eyes on Griffiths.

"You're aware that I am happy to shoot you down to get to Pride? Why throw your life away?" Griffiths asked.

Jessie scowled at him but confident in herself. She's never felt surer about anything else in her life. "I'm defending this man until my last breath. I'd rather die here than let you kill the one who saved my life."

"You're a silly little girl Jessica. You destroyed your life when you did something so stupid only a couple of days ago."

"You'd be surprised how much that stupid act made me stronger. Following my instincts has led me to where I truly belong. There were risks and I was scared and doubtful, but they are necessary to fulfill the dream that my inner knowing was quietly telling me. A little courage inspired by my Woody allowed me to overcome my fear and take those risks. It's because of that I've found my home, my friends, and the place where my heart lies. I swear to you and Woody that I'm never leaving his side."

Griffiths huffed at her words. Woody was panting in panic for Jessie's life but listened to her closely.

"That's a load of rubbish. Fear teaches you not to interfere with anything. It saves you from being exposed."

"I'm not afraid anymore, pa. That's what makes you weak! And I don't care what you think anymore." Jessie gripped onto Woody's shirt tightly. "I'm not leaving him."

Griffiths glared at Jessie for a moment. But he wasn't fazed by her act and loaded his gun taking aim.

"Fine, I'll kill you both. Farewell son of Teague."

"W-wait!"

Griffiths' attention snapped to Woody when he heard his voice speak up and he smirked.

"Talk Pride."

Woody started to lift himself up much to Jessie's worry. "I would have thought that you wanted my stance strong when you shot me down. I know you have dignity and honour built within you, and you're smart enough to know you'll lose that if you kill an unarmed cowboy."

Griffiths continued his smirking. "You're not heeled, Pride. Your words are your only weapon and I'm not falling for it."

"It's true though isn't it? Your life revolved around hunting my father and me." Woody shakily got to his feet with Jessie, leaving the cow-skinned vest abandoned on the ground. "Once I'm gone, you'll live the rest of your wretched years knowing you cowardly ended it quickly by shooting one without a gun. Other people won't necessarily know this, but you will and that's more than enough to cause a large amount of regret to battle inside you. Nothing but a little chiseler and four-flusher who couldn't face up to the full challenge."

Woody's words were striking Griffiths' head in so many weak points. He would like to shoot him to shut him up, but Woody was right. He savoured every moment of a Pride being alive before killing them; this was because he greatly enjoyed the chase more than the result.

Griffiths took a couple of steps forward and lifted Woody's chin up with the gun. The Sheriff stood his ground showing no signs of weakness despite his aching muscles from the mine explosion. Jessie would have tried to stop him but Woody's confident tone convinced her he had something in mind for Griffiths. She remained by his side and kept her grip firm to let him know she was there for him. Woody knew this and kept his posture up, even with the gun in dangerous area. The madman came closer to his personal space again, using intense subdue to break him down. This was a bit hard to do when the cowboy was taller than him. Plus, he completely forgot about Woody's experience with dealing with thugs, and he was still with a blank stare.

"Tell me Pride. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"On regular occasions you wouldn't be worth my time. But I was wondering if you're game to deal with this properly. You're probably a traditionalist like myself, so we'll deal with this in the gentlemen-like manner."

Griffiths chuckled, "Sounds like my daughter did her job. The fight has returned to you."

Woody didn't say a word. He kept his previous suggestion as the last thing he said to make a point. Griffiths eyed the gun digging into Woody's neck.

"I'll tell you one thing to set your mind at ease, my boy. Teague also impressively stood his ground when facing his death. I'm hoping you're not ashamed of your heritage anymore. You have certainly earned your name."

Woody's firm gaze told Griffiths he wasn't going to answer him. A drop of sweat trailed down Griffiths forehead that Woody took note of. The Sheriff knew he was hesitating and confirmed he was scared. He was unaware of Griffiths' fear of Woody having the same talents as Teague. He was not the country's' most wanted for nothing.

Woody asked, "Well?"

Griffiths didn't know how to respond.

"I've got nothing to prove to you Pride. You're at my mercy now, finally open to my attack." His voice was full of aggravation.

"You know I'm not affected by your ridiculous desire to kill me. It won't satisfy you to do it this way now will it?"

"You know what Pride? I think you're right."

Without warning, Griffiths took a quick step back and aimed his gun at Jessie. Within the second, she gasped in shock and the trigger was pulled sending the sounds of death through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jessie jumped backwards when the gun blew and her breath caught in her throat. She was completely caught off guard as her eyes locked with her father's. The reality of her father wanting to kill her for the sake of breaking Woody down struck her core. Jessie couldn't believe he was really doing it. But what was odd was the gun fired, but she felt no pain. Adrenaline was rushing through her too much, and her numbness confused her. Maybe this was a quick death? Not actually feeling the pain before you go light-headed? But Jessie's strength didn't leave her. That concluded one thing; she hadn't been shot. Griffiths' eyes were large and rounded. He looked shocked, stunned and paralyzed. He wasn't breathing, instead making small choking sounds. Jessie stood there agape, as she smelled the gunpowder.

Griffiths kept his vision straight at the Navy Colt Revolver pointing at him. Woody had pick-pocketed the gun out of his jacket and shot him before he could even squeeze his own trigger. Woody's eyes were narrow as he kept the revolver up within his hand. The smoke leaked out the pistol's mouth, slowly fading into the air above them. He kept his glare on Griffiths who returned the look with extreme surprise. Griffiths couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sheriff Woody Pride, spitting image of Outlaw Teague Pride, holding his father's signature gun. As Griffiths' vision blurred, he would have mistaken the Sheriff for the Outlaw from his past. This caused him to smile. He's finally been beaten, and he was honoured it had been the one man he chased that shot him to finally end it.

"El orgullo," he whispered with his last breath.

The Sheriff lowered the gun and calmed his look. Finally feeling the peace inside him, his eyes rolled back and Griffiths fell to the ground. Looking down to the dead man on the floor at his feet. The man was crazed; being killed was probably the better thing to happen to him. The victorious cowboy kept a blank look, cold and emotionless in result of this man's death. Messing with him was one thing, but when Griffiths dared to aim that gun at his Jessie, he failed to realise just how dangerous Woody was. His lifelong years fighting to survive in the West gave him everything he needed to bring Griffiths down, with the aid of the quick draw inherited by his father. The old-timer didn't stand a chance. The Sheriff turned to Jessie who also stared down at her dead father.

She didn't know what to feel. Jessie felt weight be lifted inside her now that the biggest threat she had in life was gone. But that didn't change the fact that she just witnessed him die. She's truly lost her father now. Stepping to Woody's side, she kneeled beside Griffiths' body and placed a hand on his back.

"Oh pa," she whispered.

Woody placed the revolver inside his holster and knelt beside her as his emotions returned to him. He felt sick in aftermath of what he had just done. Realisation struck him, he had just killed Jessie's father. He lowered his head and shut his eyes ashamed.

"Jessie," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Jessie also shut her eyes and let them water. Despite this she smiled and turned to him. Woody also turned to her at the same time.

"Don't be," she said. "It's okay."

Woody's saddened face didn't change. He slid an arm gently and slowly over her shoulders. Jessie got the message and the two of them embraced each other dearly.

She whispered, "Do you trust me now Woody?"

"I think I have all along Jessie."

She gave him an extra squeeze in their hug.

...

Back in town, a train arrived at the station, screeching to a halt jolting the few passengers inside forward slightly. When the doors opened to offer release, only one person came out. Evangeline Jane stepped onto the station, wearing a jacket and bag, and looked around not quite knowing what to do. She didn't know where else to go when her husband didn't return when they were supposed to leave for New England today. She heard reports from the city that he had assaulted a police officer and stole his gun. Witnesses said he was asking for his daughter and caught the train heading for this town. Evangeline desperately hoped nothing's happened to Jessie. The city's police wasn't interested in scouting for a villain outside their area; they most likely tried to contact the local police of this town. She was worried sick for her daughter, especially when she didn't know what Griffiths would do to her if he found her alone somewhere.

Evangeline then spotted a man with a white beard riding a horse in the field beside the station. They looked saturated. She walked up to him and the old man stopped the horse from walking.

"Excuse me, sir? Have you seen a young redheaded girl anywhere around here?"

The white-bearded man sat there completely baffled by her appearance. He then whistled, "Howdy ma'am. I must be the luckiest man in the world to meet such a grand pretty lil' thing like you." He tipped his large hat on his head to her.

Evangeline blushed, "Uh, thank you."

"Tell me, have we met before?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Forgive me my lady. I fear I'll never be able to hold a candle to you."

Evangeline gave him an odd look, having no idea what on earth that meant. But for some reason she felt very flattered inside.

"Sir? The young redhead is my daughter. Please tell me, have you seen her?"

The man broke out of his trance and was hysterically shocked. The horse leaped joyfully.

"You mean Jessie? She's your daughter?"

Evangeline got excited. "You've seen her?"

"She disappeared in the wilderness off in that there direction." He pointed over the canyons standing by the town. "I'm going to go look for her now, please come with me." He held his hand out for her to take it.

Evangeline was suddenly feeling nervous. He was gesturing for her to ride the horse with him. Back in the farm she wouldn't dare to think about riding the horse in the fear of upsetting Griffiths. But now it was important to find Jessie and quick. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to sit on the saddle behind him.

"Giddyup!" he ordered the horse.

The horse reared causing Evangeline to grab hold of the man's waist in case she fell off. They ran off towards the further wilderness to find Jessie.

"The name's Peter ma'am! And this here's Bullseye," he yelled back to her.

"Mine's Evangeline!"

"A truly beautiful name, ma'am. Now let's find your daughter!"

...

Atop a high hill as the night turned late, a grave lay alone in the Western soil. The Sheriff and Deputy stood on either side of it, looking down as if everything they've been through was because of this mound of dirt at their boots. In a sense it was because of this man that influenced the good from the bad, and they appreciated that. They thought the least they could do was give him a proper burial. Whatever happens to him now is not up to them. So they thought they'd let the earth take it from here.

"How can you forgive me for killing your father, Jess?" Woody asked, keeping his head down.

Jessie turned to him and arched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I've done a bad thing. Such a terrible thing."

"No," Jessie shook her head. "You haven't Woody. You've done the best thing for me." When Woody kept his gaze down, she walked to him and raised his chin with her hand. "Woody, you saved my life. How is that a terrible thing?" She noticed his expression rise, and she smiled at him. "The real question is, how can I ever thank you enough?"

A gentle breeze circled around them as she slid her hand to the side of his face. Loving her touch, he brought a hand up to place on hers and leaned into it as he closed his eyes. Jessie's smile broadened as she watched him relax. The last thing she wanted was Woody to feel bad about this. She knows he's had to shoot outlaws before; but this time he felt the largest amount of guilt because Jessie was involved personally. She felt the complete opposite of hatred towards Woody after what he did. He has set her free, and she wanted him to realise this. Her touch was comforting, warming his heart and he appreciated it.

"Hey," Jessie whispered to him. Woody slowly opened his eyes to see her smile. "Don't you worry okay?"

Woody smiled weakly at her. "As you wish."

Jessie expression was soft, and she leaned up to him. He in return leaned down to her and they tenderly met their lips causing both pairs of eyes to close. A spiritual transfer once again occurred as the patient leaves, once dancing around the branches with longing desire, returned to their tree to finally be evergreen and to forever remain eternal inside their souls. As the magnificent tree and leaves rejoiced, Jessie travelled her hands up his neck to run through his soft brown hair while Woody wrapped his arms around her waist letting one hand play with the ends of her loose copper locks. Both were so exhausted after their adventure, but they just wanted to feel each other; acknowledge they were really there together in the wild. Their audience of stars returned in the sky and they twinkled merrily with innocent excitement. They gently parted and rested against the other's forehead. Jessie opened her eyes first and gently tugged at his forearms beckoning him towards her.

"Come with me my Woody," she whispered.

He smiled at her, that tone of voice always put him under a spell and he just had to obey.

She led Woody away from the grave to the edge of the hill where they rested on their backs side-by-side keeping their arms securely around each other. Jessie was a little overtired so she couldn't quite fall asleep. She didn't really want to, because she had Woody's warm arms around her and her view of the stars up above was clear. She wanted to revel in this time for as long as it lasted. Woody however had fallen asleep which she was pleased about. This day was too exhausting, more so than the day before, for him. He was getting his much needed rest. Jessie never felt so content in her life as she felt the rise and fall of his chest. She raised herself up and rested on her arm to see him beside her. She lovingly traced his face with her finger, breathing deeply in relaxation and giggling quietly whenever he twitched by her touch. Her eyes never left him.

She stopped her finger motions when she heard something in the distance. It was like a roll of thunder crashing. Jessie looked up and saw no trace of a cloud in sight. Even looking around to different horizons were there no clouds. However, the thunder continued to strike the silence as it got louder. The ground had even started to tremble, more and more strongly with each passing second. Jessie was about to wake Woody but his eyes already started to open by the disturbance.

"Woody? What is it that?" she asked a bit confused.

Woody looked around, hearing the thunder and feeling the earth beneath him. He hesitantly removed his arms from Jessie and rolled to his side so he could place his ear against the soil. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Jessie didn't say a word, instead she watched him. The Sheriff opened his eyes once more and looked surprised; so stunned by what he thought was causing all of this.

"My goodness," was all he could say in complete disbelief.

He looked at Jessie with a sense of great happiness. Jessie chuckled slightly at him but also raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you've figured out what this noise is?" she said raising her voice a little so he could hear her.

Woody's only reply was a joyful smile and nod. He turned his gaze to over the edge of the hill and she followed. Sitting themselves up, they finally saw it. Jessie gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Right there in the field below where they were stationed, was the legendary sight of a mighty buffalo herd running over the prairie. There were hundreds of them, their powerful hooves stomped the ground causing it to shake. They ran gracefully, flying over the grass. Clouds of dust shrouded their presence making them look like spirits roaming carefree and magically. It was the most breathtaking experience any human eyes could be blessed to see. They had a sense of majesty, just like the canyons here, solid and firm like nothing could stop them. Jessie smiled widely, absolutely speechless by what she was seeing. She refused to blink as the grace of the night added to their royal being with purples and blues. The dust from their running reflected the moon and stars' glittering creating the most exquisite field of vision.

Woody turned to Jessie with a large smile. "It's so rare to see them. Very few are lucky enough to even catch a glimpse, that's Simon pure."

Jessie turned to him returning his smile and sighed. They rested against each other and returned their eyes to the buffalo below them. Nothing was more wondrous than this night.

...

Bright warming rays of the sun presented itself with silent dignity. The cacti of the barrens stood tall, and the tumbleweeds skipped hyperactively passed them. Cool breezes lifted some dust into the air, and they hovered until settling down somewhere different. Bullseye came trotting by with Pete and Evangeline on his back. Pete was desperate to see if Woody and Jessie were all right after their mine accident. If anything's happened to them he'll never forgive himself, if only he had gone off the dang brake then that explosion wouldn't have even happened.

"Barky! Jessie!" he called out.

He had done this several times throughout the night. Fortunately for him and Bullseye, they had landed in the river so no real damage was caused. Bullseye whinnied when they received no response. He was more worried than they were. Evangeline had no idea who this 'Barky' character was, but she assumed it was a friend of Jessie's.

"Jessie! It's your mother dear! Are you out there?" she called.

Bullseye immediately stopped and galloped rapidly to two hats he spotted on the floor. Pete jumped off the saddle with Evangeline following. The bright red hat was hooked on the spine of a cactus while the dark brown hat was at the cactus' base with a rattlesnake curled up inside it.

"Shoo! Shoo, yer varmint!" Pete yelled.

The rattlesnake pouted, shook its tail slightly before it disappeared into the undergrowth extremely unhappy. Pete unhooked the red hat while Bullseye took hold of the brown one into his mouth. He neighed sadly again looking at Pete with heavy worry in his large eyes.

"Now don't you worry Bullseye. They're around 'ere somewhere," Pete said, making a full circle as he looked around.

Evangeline came up beside him. "Is this her hat?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am," Pete said regretfully.

He handed the hat to her that she took with a little smile.

"It's the same colour as her hair," she said. "She always wanted to have a hat like this." She then held it close to her in tight embrace.

"Don't give up yet, Evangeline. We'll find her, and the Sheriff. If their hats are here it means they're close by."

"This wilderness must go on for miles Peter. How are we supposed to find them?"

Pete turned to Bullseye. "Can you pick up his scent Bullseye?"

Bullseye dropped his nostrils to the grass below them, but shook his head as a result, very disappointed with himself. Pete crossed his arms and rubbed his scruffy haired chin. Evangeline placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, still holding the hat close to her.

"Peter? What are we going to do?"

Pete thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers as if a light bulb lit. "I've got it!" He positioned his two pinkies in his mouth and angled a breath of wind into a loud sharp whistle that pierced swiftly through the air. Evangeline reached up to cover her ears.

"Peter? What are you doing?"

"If Barky is anywhere near here he'll reply," Pete replied before whistling again, this time making it last longer. Bullseye stood trotting on the spot waiting eagerly for the return whistle. The horse was too familiar with Woody's whistle and every time he heard it he would have the automatic response to run to it as fast as he can. It was the Sheriff's summoning tool for his horse, which Bullseye personally felt very proud of. Pete continued his whistling, pausing between each breath to listen out.

On top of the hill of Griffiths' grave, Woody and Jessie lay asleep together. They had drifted off not too long after the buffalo left. Jessie sighed peacefully in her sleep as she rested on Woody's chest with his arm around her. The soil was surprisingly soft to sleep on, and neither of them felt uncomfortable. In fact they felt more comfort than any bed could offer them. The morning sun quietly greeted them with warmth along with the cool breeze. But there was something in that breeze that instinctively half-woke Woody. There was a faint whistle in the distance, and Woody felt an urge to wake up to it before it disappeared. Opening his eyes to meet with the brightness of the sun like yesterday morning, he snapped them closed and rubbed his eyelids with his free hand when they strained.

"Not again," he groaned.

He carefully opened his eyes to look in the direction he heard the whistle. It had stopped and for a second Woody thought it was only his imagination. That was until another whistle cut through the air from over yonder.

"What?" Woody groggily said to himself.

Even though he was still sleepy, he knows a whistle is a way of getting attention of anyone nearby. Woody heard it so he had to reply in case the person needs help. He sat up and gently shook Jessie's shoulder.

"Jess? Jessie?" he said softly.

The cowgirl shifted and moaned a muffled response. She was too comfortable to get up and was willing to fall asleep by Woody's voice like before. It was too pleasantly smooth and made waking up really hard to do.

"Just lay back down Woody," she quietly replied, gripping him tighter.

"Do you hear that Jess?"

Jessie automatically concentrated her hearing and took note of the whistle in the distance. She lifted her head confused then looked at him.

"Who's doing that?"

"I don't know. But I think I better reply," Woody said, trying to sneak out of the embrace. She purposely held on tighter because she didn't want to let go just yet. He was not repeating the same thing he did on the train when she first got here. Woody fell back down after he attempted to get up, completely caught off guard and looked at Jessie with a large grin.

"Jessie, let me go."

Jessie smiled in amusement, "All right then Sheriff."

Woody got to his feet while Jessie unsuccessfully tried to get up to a sitting position.

"It's too early in the morning for a noise this loud," Woody complained.

"Shall I cover my ears?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I think you should."

After Jessie protected her ears, Woody positioned his fingers and released a replying whistle of equal crispness and volume. Jessie faintly heard it but could tell how loud it was. She was thankful her hearing was slightly blocked because this noise was something no one would like to hear when he or she first wakes up.

Back to the other side of the field, Pete, Evangeline and Bullseye were all remaining silent listening out for the response they hoped for. They all sighed when nothing came but then jumped when Woody's whistle reached them. Bullseye went extremely excited and ran towards it immediately.

"Dag nab it Bullseye! Get back o'er here!" Pete yelled.

The horse turned tail and ran back. He lifted Pete and Evangeline onto his saddle then galloped faster. Evangeline couldn't believe how fast this horse was running, but feeling that wind on her face was amazing. She understands now why Jessie would laugh like a loony while she rode on their horse, jumping over fences with a large grin. Bullseye spotted the two cowfolk on a hill and Pete smiled widely.

"Bang-up job there Bullseye!" he said. "Evangeline there they are!"

The mother looked up to the hill and saw silhouettes of a tall man up there with a young lady. They almost looked mythical with the sun shining behind them but she immediately recognised Jessie and was overjoyed to see she was okay. Jessie had managed to wake up properly and stand beside Woody. The two of them looked further out field and saw Bullseye running towards them.

"Ah it was Pete," Woody said with a smile at Jessie.

"I knew he'd find us," she replied returning the smile to him. As they got closer she spotted Evangeline and gasped. "Hey! It's my ma!"

"What? Really?" Woody was suddenly feeling nervous, wasn't quite sure why.

"Yeehaw!" Jessie exclaimed with a jump. She grabbed Woody's hand. "Come on Woody, I want you to meet her!"

Jessie began dragging Woody down the hill and at the base they almost collided with the speeding Bullseye who eagerly placed the hat in his mouth back on Woody's head after he stopped.

"Hey Bullseye!" he said with a grin then sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right."

Pete jumped off the saddle and wrapped his arms around him in a manly hug that Woody returned. "Oh I'm so glad you are too Barky." He then let go, smiled at the cowboy and then gently hugged Jessie placing the hat back on her head. "And you my dear. I'm so happy you're not hurt."

Jessie smiled in their hug, "Same here Pete. A few aching muscles but nothing too severe." Jessie broke the hug and saw Evangeline standing there with tears in her eyes. "Ma." Without another word said, she opened her arms and the two embraced each other so tightly.

"Oh Jessie I was so worried about you," she sighed.

"I'm fine, ma. I'm so sorry I left like I did."

"It's okay, that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we get you away from your father."

Pete went alarmed, "That's true! We need to get you out of the way too Barky. He could be hiding behind any rock or bush."

Woody and Jessie exchanged glances then turned back to the older pair.

"I'm afraid Griffiths is no longer with us," Woody said with respect.

Evangeline looked at Woody bewildered. "What do you mean young man?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but - I shot him."

"You mean he's -?"

Pete looked at Woody and wanted to leap in great joy. But he remembered Griffiths was Evangeline's husband and she's bound to feel despair in her heart. The mother approached the Sheriff with mouth slightly open in shock. Woody met her eyes and wished he didn't have to meet Jessie's mother like this. Although he could definitely see where Jessie got her beauty. Evangeline was a fine woman herself, her long black hair reflecting the sunshine and especially the same green tone in her eyes she shares with her daughter. But her look made Woody worried to the pit of his stomach. Jessie could see that and wasn't sure what to say. She looked worried herself not sure how her mother was going to react. But to answer her question, Woody simply nodded looking to the ground feeling the guilt rise up again.

"He did it to save my life, ma." Jessie spoke up. Evangeline looked behind her and heard what Jessie said, her expression revealing nothing of what she was feeling inside. "Pa, he – he aimed a gun at me ready to fire but Woody shot him before he could."

Woody doesn't regret shooting that man. He was not going to hold his life higher than Jessie's under any circumstances. Evangeline turned back to him and he met her gaze. She and Jessie had dainty similarities between mother and daughter. One he greatly respected to be in the presence of. Evangeline herself was thinking along the same lines about him. She remembered seeing the dead outlaw in her house all those years ago clearer than Jessie can. Her breath had actually caught in her throat when she observed how it was like he came back to life looking at this man in front of her. He looked exactly like Tiger Town unbelievably, and it confirmed he was his son. But what was extraordinary was this man was no outlaw, taking a secret glimpse at the golden badge on his vest that did its casual and familiar habit of mirroring the sun. She wasn't going to say it, but she was impressed.

"I don't know what to think of you young man," she started. Woody refused to look away from her eyes knowing she wanted his full attention to hear what she had to say. So he gave her exactly what she wanted. "By the looks of you, I say you're related to that dreaded outlaw, killed by my ex-husband a long time ago. Teague wasn't it?"

Woody nodded.

"Well, it was because of him David became obsessed. He beat me, and then threatened to focus his fists on my daughter. Then as a reward for my years of protecting her and tolerating him, _you_ jump into the picture and take my daughter away from me."

"Ma-"

"Quiet Jessie let me finish." Jessie went still. "It's quite unbelievable how linked my family is with the Prides. Almost like our paths have been destined to cross leading to this moment. You lead my only happiness in life away, teaching her all kinds of wild and crazy things out here no doubt; you murder my husband releasing me from the laws of marriage and now you refuse to defy any accusing word being said to you by a woman."

Woody listened to every word she said not quite knowing where she was going with this. He feared it might be leading to taking Jessie back to the city with her, especially when her voice was so stern. Woody always knew women and men were equal, it just depends on their upbringing. Even men can cower by the smallest things in life but they're forced to stand up to it. They never knew women could do exactly the same if they wanted to, or given the opportunity to. This was proof when Evangeline Jane stood up against him to protect herself and her daughter.

Woody trailed his eyes down to the ground again, not wanting to face Evangeline's next words. Pete, Jessie and Bullseye stood together behind her remaining silent hoping for the best as they watched and listened. Woody's fears vanished when Evangeline took a step forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He looked up surprised at her and she came very close with her short tiny form, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes to bury her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you Woodrow," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

She meant every word. Woody had set her free from her worst nightmare and helped her daughter escape it. She never truly wanted to accuse Woody of anything, but she had to make sure and see for herself what he was really like. It was confirmed he was a gentleman; one of those extremely invaluable to find in this world and her gratitude could not be expressed anymore than her words and gesture.

Woody stood wide-eyed. Her hug was gentle and tender, and it seemed like she had been set free from an unfair imprisonment. He was stunned and didn't know what to do. Jessie smiled widely by her mother's action and ran up to gently join their hug, once again feeling the relief fill her up and Evangeline grinned when she did. Bullseye wagged his tail and wanted to join too, which he very happily did. Woody was still too caught up in his shock to react to anything. It is true he deeply respects women, but that doesn't necessarily mean he understands them. Pete just stood there with his arms crossed with the largest grin he's ever made.

"You at sea, Barky?"

Woody looked at him helplessly and said, "It's Wood-y!"

...

In town, the people were helping each other clean up the mess after the side of the jailhouse blew up leaving only the office in tact. The pieces of wood were gathered and cleared by the time Woody and his friends arrived. The two ladies rode Bullseye while Woody walked beside him with Pete guiding them back. They stopped by the broken jailhouse and Woody walked through the crowd of people to stare sadly at the remains with his hands in his pockets. Joe Smithy the tailor approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We saved what we could Sheriff. Your office and everything inside survived but the cells have been completely destroyed," he said.

Woody could see that as he looked at the exploded side. Peering inside he could see the desk and drawers inside the office along with the start of the cell bars beside it before it ended. He sighed and turned to Joe.

"Thanks partner."

Joe patted his shoulder and walked away to help the group of people take the remaining mess away. The surviving part of the building had soot covering it but nothing to make it seem dangerous. The whole strength of the blast must have been sent in the opposite direction. Woody looked down, sighed again and kicked a small piece of wood on the floor away. Jessie came up beside him.

"Hey, are you okay Woody?" she asked concerned.

Woody looked up to examine the building again.

"I'm okay, Jess. It's just a bit hard to believe, that's all," he replied. He saw Jessie was looking at him gesturing for him to continue. "The calaboose is a very old building in town, one of the originals. I grew up with Dillin around this building, never entering the cells at a young age of course."

"I remember you telling me this," Jessie smiled. "You used to hide the old Sheriff's keys as a prank somewhere in his office."

Woody grinned, "Yep. Most of my days were spent here." He brightened up. "Still, it's good to see the office made it."

"Did you say your father left you with Pete here before he ran?"

Woody's eyes saddened again as he kept his gaze on the building.

"I was asleep when he did. All I remember of that night was feeling loss inside me, a deep terrible loss that doubled when I thought I dreamed of him saying goodbye for the last time. I wish I was old enough to remember him better." He looked to Jessie and sighed. "All of this history happened and I never knew."

Woody's attention got caught by a tingling sensation in the back of his mind. He turned his look to an unknown direction, and then was caught in a trance as he walked steadily away. Jessie exchanged looks with Bullseye in confusion, but quietly followed him. Pete and Evangeline watched them go, and she smiled. Evangeline has never seen her daughter so happy in her life, especially when she was around the Sheriff. It lifted her spirits to the highest extent they could go and she hugged Pete in pure bliss.

"Thank you for watching over my daughter Pete," she said. "I feel like I've missed out on meeting some wonderful people over here."

"You have raised a beautiful and special daughter there ma'am, it was my pleasure," Pete replied.

"How can I ever thank you?"

Pete exaggeratedly rubbed his beard in thought and then grinned.

"Come and have a drink with me in the 'Half a Barrel Saloon'. I'd like to get to know you more." He held out his arm.

Evangeline blushed before sliding her hand on his arm. "I would love to señor."

The pair made their way to the saloon where a few other townsfolk also headed to start another singsong.

...

Tiger Town Teague Pride, was an outlaw but a legend in his time. A daring man with a plotting mind, free heart and great loyalty to those he loved. Only the best of men saw the character behind the mask, but a face that said nothing can misguide even the best. Teague Pride only ever revealed his emotions to the love of his life and to his precious infant son. His past will forever remain a mystery, locked within the memories of those of his childhood friends; a kind amnesiac prospector, the deceased but greatly missed Sheriff Dillin and the passed predator himself Griffiths. Such a great soul must always live on, leaving someone behind to behold the essence within him, so he can guide and protect that one connected to him by love. The eyes that reflect that of the legend, now having the eternal bond to another soul creating the evergreen tree, sought out every detail of this land as they looked yonder. Finally they rose up to the skies above, the very sky the canyons reached up to kiss. The bearer of the historical eyes stood tall and gazed into the clear light. The sky awaited his presence here and the sun spread it's light like wings before him.

"I wish I knew you," he spoke with his soft voice. "I wish I could see you clearly in my mind." The clouds moved in harmony, and sunbeams broke them in response to Woody's words.

"Did you love mother? Her image in my head is just as faint. I never really had you two like the way I would have wanted. But you've been there all along haven't you father?" Once more, the rays extended like hands to reach for the Sheriff.

"It's weird to say that a lawman's father is an Outlaw. And not just any outlaw, eh Tiger Town? You've given me talents I'm grateful for. I would say my intentions for them are a lot better than yours though, wouldn't you say?"

Normally Woody would feel strange talking to the sky like this, but deep inside it felt like the best thing to do. He desperately wanted to talk to his father, which is almost impossible to do when he's dead. Almost. But _his_ inner knowing brought him away from everything else to this one place looking over his land of the West. Someone was out there, a gentle but very faint humming in the wind, and he followed it. Spirits. Unknown. Afterlife. He wasn't sure whether he believed it or not, but the cowboy had a link with these mysterious beliefs with Mother Earth because of his family's generation before him. He would never take it for granted. Woody felt like breaking up, having only the stillness as a family to talk to. The movements of the clouds in response to his words weren't comforting his every feeling; it just wasn't the same as having someone physically there. Woody lowered his head and fought back the tears. He kept his hands in his pockets, not quite sure what to do with them.

"If you at all aided in guiding Jessie to me, then I can't thank you enough for that." Woody couldn't help but smile, imagining standing in front of Tiger Town, and he fidgeted in his pockets suddenly feeling quite nervous. "She means everything to me, and I love her." He smiled softly to himself truly understanding what those words meant. "I love her so much." He glared at the sky feeling like he had someone nudging his shoulder in suggestion. "You were involved weren't you? Knowing your scamming ways, you're probably the one who caused all that phone trouble."

Flickering of light was his only response, subtle but endearing. Woody shook his head, at least Tiger Town had a sense of humour. Then he stared sadly, he remembered the oldest memory in the blurry haze of so many years ago.

"If you're up there with mother, could you tell her I miss her? And I regret not being able to help her when we ran from Griffiths."

A gentle breeze brushed his cheek slightly, and Woody breathed deeply. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't have an idea what to say when he first came here, but he just knew he had to. Now he felt like his time here was done. Woody didn't move, except to keep his gaze on the floor. He felt no need to keep composure up. He had every reason to feel smug about inheriting Teague's talents, but with his parents dead, he felt a little bit lonely. That was until he felt an uneasy presence in the corner of his eye.

Out of the blue, Jessie appeared and tackled him down onto his back, impishly pinning his arms down with her legs, giggling like a maniac. She grinned wildly at Woody while he gaped, completely speechless in trepidation as he watched her crawl her hands up his stomach to his sides.

"No escape," she whispered. Her voice made him shiver, and with absolute glee she started tickling him.

"No! N-no Jess! S-stop! Stop it! Please!" he cried out whilst laughing and attempting to squirm out from under her, to no prevail.

Jessie ignored the pleas and just grinned further. "You're so cute when you laugh."

"I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Oh I don't think so. Remember, I saw you first Woody so I have priority."

Woody was weakening further and further by her fingers, "Jessie! I'm begging you! Stop!"

Taking pleasure from the playful little torture for a while longer, Jessie eventually but reluctantly stopped her attack so he could catch his breath. His forced smile vanished as he tried to calm his body down when his breathing rapidly paced.

"All right cowboy, what were you doing?" she asked placing her hands on her thighs, not quite letting his arms go yet.

"I – I was, uh –" Woody started in between his panting. Bullseye stood beside them looking down at him like he was also expecting an answer. Woody didn't particularly want to admit anything because it was slightly humiliating to say out loud. "I was just – admiring the fine view." He lied quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Jessie readied her hands on his sides again with a grin. "You sure?"

"W-wait!" Woody panicked.

"I thought so." Jessie giggled slightly at him making him feel more nervous. She kept her hands firmly placed on him. "Tell me the truth Woody-" Her fingers were zealously craving for the motion again, and softly caressed him causing more anxiety for Woody. "-or else."

"Okay! Okay, okay," Woody quickly said. Jessie knew he was still out of breath so she cut him some slack by withdrawing her hands. "I felt like – I needed to talk to my ancestors – I remember my mother saying something about them." He paused to pant, and Jessie let him. She listened intently to what he was saying suddenly more interested. He then spoke more calmly. "And this seemed - like the best place for it. I felt like I owed my old man that much to acknowledge him."

"I'm sorry Woody," Jessie apologised releasing his arms. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Woody sat up and smiled at her finally regaining his steady breathing, "You didn't. I finished before you came."

His expression changed to worry when he saw Jessie's regretful expression with her eyes locked on the ground. Woody smiled gently at her and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. That caught Jessie off guard, but a second passed before she returned the kiss out of bliss. Woody was never going to admit how much he enjoyed spending time with Jessie's outgoing personality; he sacrifices too much dignity with her around. Jessie would argue saying he didn't have any anymore. He didn't have to admit anything, he never protested against it so Jessie knew he loved it really. They didn't take the kiss further, instead appreciated the innocence of their touch. They had each other and their freedom together was all they ever needed.

Their kiss broke and Jessie slightly leaned back. She got to her feet and extended her hands out for Woody. He took hold of them and, with Jessie's help, lifted himself up. She and Woody observed the landscape once more, feeling like they weren't alone. The thing Woody said about ancestors related to Jessie's personal belief in the Native's animal spirit guides. Knowledge about them was quite scarce within her mind, and his mother was someone Jessie would have loved to meet and talk to. But Teague and Voice in the Wind were both gone, together somewhere out there. However, their essence lives on as one. She took a side-glance at the Sheriff, her lover, beside her and her heartbeat quickened when she revered his profile. She had always dreamed of having all of the attributes of the famed outlaw, but she mischievously grinned inwardly knowing she had gained something better.

Woody broke the silence, "Jessie?"

Jessie's face brightened, "Yes?" He kept his eyes to nothing in particular as he wondered through the labyrinth of his memories. They said he was still feeling a bit incomplete about one thing and she waited for him to reply patiently.

"Teague Pride. You know about him more than I do." He turned his gaze to her. "He was an outlaw, but - was he a good man?"

Jessie smiled at him, but took the question seriously. "He loved you Woody. He was a man who made mistakes in his life but learned what was really important after discovering them. He sought to protect them by taking his own life away, prepared without a second thought to give up everything else. He turned down power and greed for love. So yes Woody. He was a good man."

Woody smiled at her, that same smile Jessie adored with all of her heart. This time though she saw in his eyes a happiness knowing this, like Jessie's words was exactly what he was hoping to hear. But well hidden within her tree, was sorrow. His mother and his father died when he was so young, and now he finally knows what he's truly lost so long ago.

"I'm here Woody," she said softly, to reassure him gently. "I always will be."

Woody was too grateful for everything that's happened recently. His love and his best friend was something too good to be true.

"Thank you Jessie," he said softly.

He took off his hat and held it to his heart. Jessie blushed by this action, feeling like a little schoolgirl. That loving expression on his face directing to her and only her wasn't helping her calm either.

"You've set my very spirit free and brought every happiness I could ever want back into my life. You're so special to me, and I give you my heart and soul in return, because it was through you - I have truly lived." Jessie gasped inwardly as her blush got redder. He smiled at her blush. "I love you, Jessica Jane."

Jessie couldn't stop her own smile as she whispered, "Oh, I love you too Woodrow Pride. So much." She couldn't believe he said those words to her. She heard them before and felt them spiritually inside her heart, but this justly reminded her that she loved him, and he loved her. Their tree glistened since they both knew what was coming next. Woody placed his hat back on his head and they embraced sharing another but a lot more passionate kiss. Running one hand through his hair again, she sneakily took off his hat with the other and grasped it behind him with a little giggle. She didn't know he did the same thing as he smirked in their kiss. Bullseye whinnied happily at them, and the day now seemed all the more brighter.

...

Warming essence from the fiery orb in the sky blazed the dirt on the hard ground. This land was so familiar with it and remained at peace as the sun burned with the cooling refreshing rivers keeping balance. The town, with plants as verdant as ever adding the friendly tinge of welcome within the barren, stood in the distance and Bullseye carried out a steady run as he was taking Woody and Jessie home. She sat behind him, enjoying the wind on her face and having her arms wrapped around his waist. The free spirits grew fainter and fainter into the wild blue yonder, ready to embrace life day by day.

"Can I tell you something Jessie?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You know that chicken of yours? Doris, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Evangeline told me that she caused havoc in the auction causing all of your farm animals to run for the hills."

"Really?" Jessie laughed out loud, and Woody joined her. "Oh, good for Doris. I'm going to miss her."

"It's a shame I never got to meet her myself."

She laughed, "Personally Woody - I think you made a lucky escape."

…

_End_

…

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
